Rise only to Fall
by PrisonofAnswers712
Summary: Metal Sonic will inevitably turn against his creator and battle with Sonic and co., but what events drove him to this? Metal's untold story. Set long before the beginning of Sonic Heroes with only slight nods to previous titles. *My second requested fic* *Revived from deletion*
1. Rebirth

PoC: Whew I guess it's a lot to take in a third project, but this is a special request.

Metal: So you finally went and did it, didn't you?

PoC: Ease up. You might actually like it.

Metal: We will see.

PoC: Alright, here we go.

**-l-**

**Rebirth**

**-l-**

**Capacitor operating at 125% output. Internal energy levels at 76% and rising.**

Blackness all around.

**Internal energy levels now 81% and static.**

"Why is this taking so long? Increase capacitor output!"

"But boss, if we do that we run the risk of overloading his circuits."

**Internal energy levels now 79% and falling.**

I can't move my arms or legs.

"We're losing him idiot! Raise those values NOW!"

*Sigh* "Yes boss."

**Capacitor operating at 150% output. Internal energy levels now 84% and rising.**

"More more!"

"Boss please! It'll be dangerous if we-"

"Do I look like I care? All systems…FULL POWER!"

**DANGER. Capacitor operating at 250% output.**

I see a small light.

"Stop! The generator is about to explode!"

**Internal energy levels now 97%. Subject is now stable for release.**

"Hohohoho! Perfect! This is going swimmingly!"

"Watch out boss!"

With a massive blast, an overweight man and a small sphere-shaped robot were thrown on their backsides. Smoke and sparks flew as the various systems suffered a meltdown. Rolling out casually, the orb-like machine sat on the floor with an 'I told you so' look on its face.

"Well that went smoothly, considering you didn't blow up the whole base." the robot said in a snarky tone.

"Oh shut up. Just check and see if he's activated yet." the rotund man ordered the little machine. Before either could get up, the sound of metal striking the floor caused the two to look at the smoking capsule. The shine of a metallic blue and silver figure came into view, with a pair of black voids for eyes. Soon the empty black orbs were filled with the glow of two red irises. Standing up at last, the large man gave an equally large smile of success.

"Welcome back my finest creation." the robot didn't reply. His optic sensors scanned the entire room without giving much attention to the doctor.

"What are you looking at? Come Metal, it's time for training." the man said, walking away.

"Metal…" the machine spoke what felt like his first word. His mind couldn't recall anything clearly, except for a few fuzzy images of a lit up road and a blue creature. He seemed to remember chasing that creature, but didn't know when or why.

"Metal! What are you doing? Get over to the training center now!" the man's voice shouted over the intercom. 'Blinking' a couple of times, Metal made his way outside. The large room was unfamiliar to him. Not really caring which way he went, he chose the nearest passage. Walking past a couple of small tread-bound service bots, he spotted the egg-shaped man waiting in a wide open arena.

"Good. I was thinking you might've gotten lost. Now I assume you know how this works." he waved his hand over a large line up of dolls. Their shapes seemed to spark a small memory or two in Metal's glitch-y mind, but nothing very important he assumed.

"You may begin." the doctor pressed a small button, causing the dolls to move back and forth in a predictable manner. Metal charged his built-in thrusters, and in a blast of speed, caught up with each target. A couple of punches and kicks later, the room was covered in dismembered and/or decapitated dolls. Checking his timer, the fat man nodded in approval. Pressing a second button, the area was cleared of all broken toys, which were replaced by a single container in the center of the room. As the door opened, Metal's eyes fell on a blue metallic looking object. Figuring it was another doll, the killing machine aimed a powerful punch at its head. Shockingly, the strange robot caught his fist just before it landed. With a swift turn, Metal felt his body swung over his enemy's shoulder, and pulled towards the floor. Thinking quickly, Metal sprawled to avoid the impact. Grabbing his opponent, Metal repaid his target by pulling them into a crushing knee. Obviously not as graceful as Metal, the robot flew backwards, fish-flopping on the cold surface of the arena. Its upper face plate was now cracked open, exposing some free wires. Given no chance to recover, Metal's opponent was, not struck, but _impaled_ by a ferocious fist to its chest. Noticing its face for the first time, Metal was rather stunned. Knowing his own body configuration well, he knew it looked exactly like him. Its red eyes looked back in a mindless rage, seemingly unable to register Metal as anything but a threat. Gripping a hand-full of internal wiring, the superior fighter ripped them out effortlessly. The victim's eyes seemed to malfunction while numerous flashes of energy escaped its body. Glaring at him one last time, his opponent's red irises faded to black. Stepping away from the lifeless target, Metal's sensors picked up the faint sound of clapping.

"Excellent Metal! It seems giving you a new body wasn't a waste of time after all!" the obese doctor stepped up to his side. Wrapping his large hands around the broken robot's head, he gestured for Metal.

"This…was your old body. Pathetic isn't it?" he said, whilst dropping it once again to the floor "Anyway, I am very impressed. Seeing how this is your first day, I have no assignment for you. I only expect that you familiarize yourself with any part of the base you don't recognize." a strange beeping cut the doctor off mid-sentence "Oh what now? Well never mind. I have work to do, so for now, you are dismissed."

Metal watched him exit the room. He then turned to see his 'older self' get swept up and thrown into the junk pile; like all the other dolls had been. Leaving a few minutes later, Metal found himself lost again. 'Familiarize yourself' he says. What the obese man didn't realize was that Metal didn't know where _anything_ was. Had Metal been thinking, he probably wouldn't have gone once again searching the next nearest room he could find. The white corridor and cross symbol should've told him something, but he remained none the wiser. Ignoring the shouting and numerous machines running back and forth turned out to be a mistake, as he crashed right into a small robot. The robot in question seemed to have been holding tools for welding, soldering, and other repairs. Frantically picking up his load, the smaller robot shot a glare at the blue metal hedgehog in front of him.

"Watch where you're going!" he yelled, shoving a finger in Metal's face "Can't you see I'm working here?"

"Uhh…" was all Metal had to say in reply.

"E-33! What seems to be the problem?" another robot spoke with authority.

"This klutz knocked right to me! I've got a schedule to keep here!" E-33 growled while hurrying around the corner.

"Don't mind him. The master made him that way to make sure his job gets done faster." Metal faced the strange robot with curiosity. Its design was large, almost as rotund as the doctor himself. The voice it used also sounded markedly different from the others. It was much higher in pitch, but somehow not offensive. In fact, it was rather comforting, although Metal didn't have a word to describe it.

"You must be Metal Sonic. Pleased to meet you, I'm E-85. I'm in charge of the medical wing."

"Medical…wing." Metal said monotonously "This is the medical wing?"

"You sound a little confused, didn't you know that when you came in?" Metal didn't have much of an answer, so E-85 spoke again "Hmm…you know it couldn't hurt to give you a little check-up. After all, you _were_ just activated. Come over here." Guiding Metal into a room, the medical-bot had him lie down on a small operating table.

"Alright, let me get started." Metal felt several jolts of energy surge through him. A moment or so later, he saw several tiny scopes scan him head to foot. E-85 left the room, only to return about ten minutes later with his results.

"Well it looks like you're in top shape, but I did detect some anomalies in your neuro-core." the patient wasn't quite getting the point, but E-85 just continued "It looks like your memory bank has sustained substantial damage."

"My…memory?" Metal looked off into space as he spoke.

"Yes. And that means you'll have to be very careful about what you say and do around the master. He's not exactly the patient type." it warned.

Metal Sonic didn't seem to take its advice. Instead, he asked a question "Why do you sound different from the others?"

"Why, that's because I'm the caretaker of all Master Eggman's robots. I guess he figured giving me a female voice chip would make communication easier." she answered.

"Female?" Metal sounded confused.

"Yep, I'm sort of like a Mom to all the machines around here, so don't be afraid to ask me if you're having any trouble." she said politely.

"I see…" Metal said, now with disinterest. Although much of his memory was gone, the thought of being helped by others somehow made him sick.

"Well, I've got to get back to work." she said "Do you need help finding your way out?"

Metal stared at the door before saying "No." getting up he walked past the medical-bot without another word.

Upon exiting the medical wing, Metal was still not sure where to go. Only the training center was mapped in his mind, but he did vaguely remember his personal cell/pod. Choosing to go back to his cell (apparently forgetting that it was destroyed when he woke up), Metal stepped over to another door, and this time, made sure to read the sign above.

**2-7: Experiment Holding Cells**

Metal figured this must have upcoming projects stored here. Whether it was boredom or curiosity, the metallic doppelganger chose to check it out.

The place was very much the medical wing's opposite. The noiseless, if ominous environment suited Metal much better. Skimming his eyes over a number of pods revealed a host of E-1000 series designs. Going deeper in, he encountered several unoccupied capsules. Each one was licensed to the older E-100 series that were now deactivated. The pods had written on them as follows:

**E-100α (Alpha/Zero): RIA (Retired in action)**

**E-101β (Beta): RIA**

**E-102γ (Gamma) Rogue status identified. Later confirmed to be RIA.**

**E-103δ-**

"Rogue status?" Metal stopped on E-102γ's pod. He tried to access more information from the capsule's terminal, but a code-lock had already been put in place. His interest wouldn't have lasted long anyway, as a sudden hissing drew his attention towards another pod. This one was much smaller than the others; actually it was about his size. Checking the terminal, Metal saw the subject's internal systems were failing to hold a stable power level. Not sure what to do, Metal skipped through a few screens of charts, before coming to the master control for the subject's external generator.

Why did he bother? He didn't really know. In any case, he clicked the option to raise the power output. But as soon as he did, the overhead lamps went out and were replaced by a flashing red light followed by a warning:

**Unauthorized access in 2-7 Experiment Holding Cells. Lockdown commencing. Warning. Unauthorized access in-**

Metal didn't honestly care; he simply checked the computer again. Unfortunately, the keys were all locked, so there was nothing to do but wait. A number of voices could soon be heard outside the door.

"What idiot decided to get into the cells? Didn't you lock them after I left?"

"As you just stated boss," but the voice underwent a sudden change "You were the last one to leave, ergo the task of locking up would fall on you, ergo you indirectly aided the intruder, ergo the disaster is also your problem."

*Sigh* "I must get around to fixing your voice chip."

Metal, moments later, was face to face with the huffing and puffing Doctor Eggman himself, followed by the strange orb-like robot he'd seen before.

"Metal? What…are you doing here?" Eggman said with half-hearted fury, mainly because he was still catching his breath.

"This experiment's power levels were critical so I attempted to raise them." Metal answered.

"What?" the doctor said checking the levels for himself. Groaning in frustration, he unlocked the computer and raised the output. Having reset the alarm, Eggman turned back to his creation.

"It seems I owe you my thanks Metal. But then, you were created by the greatest genius in the world!" he said pompously "Still, you must learn to stay out of places like this. I have a lot on my hands, and I don't need another troublemaker mucking up my works of art."

"…Yes Master." Metal replied hollowly.

"Very good, now back to the bigger picture. Orbot! This experiment must be transported to the Activation Cells; we need to start applying the finishing touches." Eggman told his small, spherical helper.

"Good thinking boss. Except you forgot that the cells have been destroyed, ergo they are currently useless, ergo we will require a maintenance crew, ergo your plans will be delayed." he answered in his ever-changing voice.

"Ohhh…" Eggman held his head "I don't know what's worse: These endless delays, my own creations talking back, or the word 'ergo'." he muttered "Alright, get E-57 and E-69 on it right away. Metal, you are confined to your first floor quarters until further notice. Orbot will show you the way."

Rolling up to the metal hedgehog, Orbot gestured for him to follow "I'm really surprised. The boss would've normally scrapped anyone else caught doing what you did."

Metal didn't bother listening to the little ball. His attention was fully taken by the mysterious experiment he unwittingly helped save. Tapping on his leg, Orbot barely got the Sonic-copy to listen to him. Once they exited the room, the two headed down a long ramp leading the first floor.

"Who was in there?" Metal asked out of the blue.

"Hmm? Oh you mean that cell back there?" Metal nodded "Nobody knows. Master Eggman has been working on the project all by himself, and he never leaves without cloaking it first." Orbot told him "Some say it's the 'secret weapon' everyone's been talking about. Speaking of the latest talk, have you heard about how E-…"

Metal tuned out the helper robot's gossip. The only thing on his mind was the 'secret weapon' Eggman was making. Why was the doctor making it in secret? Would it be better than him? How long would it be until it gets activated?

These questions swirled around him as he was led to his new cell.

-l-

End of Chapter One

-l-

Okay just a few things to clarify:

One: The time-line may not be one-hundred percent accurate, but, as stated in the summary, this story takes place roughly before the start of Sonic Heroes. Still, expect references to the other games.

Two: I know Orbot shouldn't exist yet, but I needed some characters that weren't OC's (this story has quite a few). I consider this was when he was first made and very bugged up (especially his voice chip, much like Cubot later).

Three: Yes Eggman's base is loosely based (no pun intended) on the one from Sonic Adventure.

Serenity: Be patient with me if you can (Romance isn't my strongest suit), and thank you for motivating me to write this. I hope you enjoy it!

Until next time.


	2. Predicament

PoC: The second chapter is ready!

Metal: But I'm not sure I am.

PoC: Cheer up rusty. **PenFullofChaos819 doesn't own Metal Sonic or any other characters from Sega.**

Metal: That's right! Nobody owns Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic owns you!

PoC: After hearing that, my faith in you has been shaken.

**-l-**

**Predicament**

**-l-**

Despite his orders to shut down, Metal remained active all night. This was mainly due to the blurred images in his head, and the unknown project he 'met' yesterday. Not resting accomplished nothing besides drain his power reserves quite substantially, leaving him lethargic and irate. As if that wasn't bad enough, he was now being plagued by Orbot's incessant, infuriating demands to get up.

"Rise and shine! The boss has an announcement to make!" he said for what Metal counted to be the tenth time.

"Why is my presence required?" he callously asked the sphere-shaped nuisance.

"Why? Because it's mostly about you! Come along now." Orbot began tugging on the doppelganger's leg. Evidently grabbing a homicidal hedgehog built for widespread destruction wasn't smartest move. Needless to say, the obnoxious sphere was tempting a very painful outcome.

"Get off." Metal said threateningly, but he wasn't taking the hint.

"Be a good boy and listen then!" the helper replied insultingly.

"I said get off!" Metal shouted, and with a sudden kick, he sent the circular robot tumbling into a nearby wall. Leaving behind an indentation, Orbot collapsed to the floor lifelessly. As Metal examined his fallen form, a wave of foreign thoughts flooded his mind. He felt the sudden urge to rush over and check on him which he, after a short pause, did. However, by the time he reached him, Orbot was already 'dusting' himself off.

"A temper to match the boss's I see." Orbot commented offhandedly "Still, you're up and about, so I guess my job here is done!"

"You…are undamaged?" Metal sounded surprised, considering how hard the impact had been.

"Oh just a few scratches, but nothing Master Eggman hasn't done and then some." the helper answered "Anyway, I must be off. The boss should contact you soon." and with that, he rolled away.

The situation had left the metallic hedgehog with many questions. For a moment, however brief, he had felt a complete lapse in control, like he had no say over his actions. Also, he wondered why, after attacking, he felt the need to check on the measly robot.

It just didn't make any sense.

"Metal!" Eggman's unmistakable voice blasted from the intercom "Come and meet me at the assembly hall at once! Delays are not an option!" and clicked off. Metal stopped his musing and focused on reaching this 'assembly hall'. Metal knew Eggman wasn't aware of his memory problems yet, but he figured it didn't matter as long as he obeyed. The copy hedgehog left his room and skimmed his eyes over a number of doors. Unlike the second level, none of these rooms were named; they were all given useless numbers like 1-3, 1-4, and so on. Metal was more wary this time, but still had no idea which one he should check first. Choosing the nearest door seemed like a bad idea, given how much trouble that caused him last time, so he chose a much brighter tactic; like choosing the _farthest_ door from where he was. Clever or not, that's exactly what he did. Metal stepped up to a room labeled 1-8 and the automatic doors flew open. If Metal had any idea what an assembly hall was like, he would've known the silence was out of place. The inner doors slid open as well, revealing some portable machinery along with another terminal and…a capsule. As he looked around the chamber, the truth started to dawn on him.

"This can't be the 'hall' Eggman was talking about." he soon realized "This is…"

**Warning! Unauthorized personnel in Activation Cell 1-8.**

"Not again…Why this of all places?" Metal's irises 'dilated' as a new 'feeling' came over him; similar to a simultaneous lightness and heaviness on his shoulders. In reality he was experiencing the effects of guilt and ironic humor, but had no way to classify them. Sadly, his inability to understand these thoughts cost him a viable chance of escape, not that Metal was prone to retreating.

"I swear…I swear to Chaos, God, or whatever else out there…" said a voice Metal knew very well "When I get my hands on whatever idiot is inside, I will personally have them torched, scrapped, and drowned in a vat of sulfuric acid! What stupid rusty-circuited fool had the audacity to cross me this time?" Eggman swung open the door, only to see none other than Metal Sonic standing before him.

Orbot saw him too, and almost immediately broke into a fit mechanical laughter "Well if it isn't your finest 'masterpiece', doctor! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" a wild swing later, Orbot was, for the second time that day, expertly smashed into the opposing wall. Metal had to admit, the good doctor had a deceptively strong arm.

Turning back to face the spiny copy, the doctor donned a strained smile "Metal…didn't I tell you to head for the assembly hall?" he said as calmly as possible, but when Metal nodded steam seemed to blow out the master's ears "THEN WHAT IN CHAOS' NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE? Didn't I also tell you to stay out of places like this?" he fumed, pointing to the same pod Metal had seen the day before. The synthetic hedgehog realized he had not only entered the wrong room, but once again walked in on _the_ experiment! He was quite sure he would incur the doctor's wrath this time.

Orbot had pulled himself out of the 'impression' he'd made to say "It seems your prototype has caught Metal's fancy, boss." switching over to the hedgehog he said "Planning to visit he-hi-uhh...I mean 'it' again?" Eggman glared menacingly, but the whole point went over Metal's shiny head.

"What is a 'fancy' and how do you catch it?" Metal asked himself. He hadn't meant to have a run-in with the prototype…again. It was an honest mistake, but he could see there'd be no telling that to the livid doctor.

Pointing an accusing chubby finger, the doctor continued to rant "What is the matter with you? Are you trying to be disobedient? Answer me!" he demanded "How is it you can't find a single location in my small base, hmm?"

"I…don't know where anything is." Metal confessed, causing the large man to jump in surprise.

"You WHAT?" Eggman exclaimed "That's impossible! I uploaded a virtual map to your neuro-core before you were activated!" Orbot rolled up to Metal; activating his scanners to validate Metal's claim. Once he was finished, the helper-bot sighed.

"You should've done a diagnostic test done on him. I am detecting multiple errors in his neural network, ergo this may be affecting his memory, ergo your upload probably failed, ergo this base is new to him, ergo his actions are understandable, ergo you are once again to blame, ergo you should lose some weight, ergo-" but Eggman merely stomped him repeatedly to ease his own bleeding ears.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UUUUUUP!" the doctor said, throwing his daily temper tantrum. Taking a minute to catch his breath, Eggman switched on his communicator "Get E-85 down here immediately." If Metal's ears were real, they would've 'perked up' at the sound of that name.

"This is just peachy! First my prototype starts acting up, and now my greatest invention has mental issues!" Eggman growled. Metal was strangely interested in seeing how many 'issues' the doctor himself had. Aside from that, Metal was more curious about what sort of problems the prototype was having. Unfortunately, his thoughts were halted by E-85's entrance.

"Yes Master Eggman?" she asked politely.

"Run a full diagnostic assessment on Metal over here." Eggman gestured "I have an announcement to cancel thanks to him." he said, picking up the flattened Orbot as he left "Report to me the moment you are finished."

E-85 chuckled upon seeing Metal "Quite the problem child, aren't you?" she said, getting a grunt out of the cold machine "Come on, let's get you set up." she led him out of the room and back up to the familiar medical bay. Once they arrived, she set him up on an operating table like she had previously.

"Didn't we already do this?" Metal asked her.

"Yes, but you know the master. He might think I was questioning his orders if I said something." Metal had no argument there. The doctor was more than a little volatile.

"So…_Someone_ obviously can't leave the prototype alone. Eager to make a new friend are we?" E-85 said with an odd tone, leaving Metal to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Friend? No I-" he tried to explain, while remaining as still as possible for the test.

E-85 just gave him a playful slap "Oh…I was just teasing you!" she said kindly, but Metal cringed at the contact "Still, it will be nice to see the prototype finally activated. I love meeting new faces." showing a little hesitance, Metal suddenly had the urge to ask her something. She didn't seem likely to blab secrets like Orbot, but he still had his reservations.

Despite her back being turned and having her full attention focused on her duties, E-85 said out of the blue "Something on your mind?" how she guessed, he didn't know, but she had made it easier for him to get his thoughts out.

"I've been thinking. What does that 'ha ha ha' sound mean? And what purpose does it serve?" he had heard Orbot make that noise many times, and so had E-85 herself. It didn't seem to have any real effect, so it made no sense to him. More than that, he just didn't like it.

"That's called 'laughing' silly! You've heard of that, right?" his 'blinking' red eyes and blank stare said otherwise "I see…That's a shame. True, emotions aren't absolutely necessary, but I recommend getting to know a few at least." she set said, charting his results.

"Unless I need them to function, I don't see the point." Metal seemed ambivalent to this concept of 'emotions'. Instead of leaving as she did last time, E-85 sat down next to the table.

"Well sure you can _function_, but good luck _living_ without them. Emotions are the little things that make us truly _alive_." her emphasis didn't make things easier for the pragmatic machine.

"Living, functioning, what's the difference?" he said shrugging "I was created for destruction, so why should I care about smaller, less practical things? Besides, I've never even felt any of these so-called 'emotions' before."At this remark, the medical robot made that _annoying_ laughing sound again.

"Really now? So I assume you savagely kicked Orbot into a wall for 'practical' reasons, riiiight." Metal rubbed one of his spines in discomfort. News around here circulated way too fast.

"It couldn't be that he's an aggravating little pest, and that you got _angry_ with him, like everyone else has. No of course not." her words were starting to grate Metal's nerves. For some reason, being proven wrong was rousing more of that 'anger' E-85 referred to. But ultimately, these strange compulsions, along with his lack of understanding, were starting to make the powerful machine feel vulnerable and needy. Now anger came to him along with a new, wretched emotion: fear. Specifically, fear of having to be at everyone's mercy.

Seeing his uneasiness, the mother-bot added some encouragement "Don't let it bother you. You'll find emotions aren't that bad once you learn to control them."

"I don't understand." Metal admitted "Fighting feels so natural, but these 'emotions'…" here he held his head and finished "…feel completely new."

"Maybe you never had them in your former life." she suggested "Maybe they _are_ completely new for you. Give it time and I know you'll be fine. Remember though, if you ever need my advice or help, I'm always here." she finished and left to get his report.

The natural-born killer took an instant disliking to his new predicament. Out of all the emotions he'd seen or felt so far, only anger seemed halfway tolerable. Regardless, he made a vow to restrain these compulsions as much as possible, if not entirely.

"I don't need anyone's help, nor do I need these emotions." he spat in defiance. Using his strong will, he suppressed any further feelings from getting out, but doing so caused an immense amount of tension to build within him. The pressure was high, but as long as he kept control, Metal assumed he could forgo his emotions altogether.

It seemed well and good for now, but what Metal didn't know about '_lidding_' ones emotions is…

…sooner or later, they always break free.

L

*3-3 Laboratory*

L

"Doctor, the results are in." a now-immobile Orbot said from atop Eggman's desk.

"Alright then, let me take a look." the doctor read off the chart, while sipping his fifteen-sugared coffee. Most of the report was boring and expected.

**R-IvoChip A/V Sensors and Camera: Optimal**

**NMS-2 Self-repairing Armor Systems: Optimal**

**Torso-mounted EGG-Shell Artillery Cannon: Optimal**

***255cc 4 Valve Organ Fusion Engine: Optimal**

"This should be my new bedtime story, Orbot! I want answers, not these damn status reports!" Eggman was just a second away from tearing the paper in two, when a certain entry caught his eye.

**ROBOTNIK 0100 series Neuro-Core Processor: Minimal. Incompatible with current network set-up.**

Spitting his coffee all over the report, Eggman roared "WHAT!" taking the still-wet document over to Orbot he snared "How did this happen?"

Not initially noticing the coffee-soaked file the helper said "You see doctor, when a three-hundred fifty pound scientist, such as you, stomps on a mostly-aluminum plated robot-"

"No you idiot! What happened to Metal's original core? Installing it should've been an absurdly simple task, even for you, so what went wrong?" the deranged doctor, now furious at the half-crushed robot, was a hair-trigger away from finishing what he started.

"Oooh that! I believe I told you already." Orbot pulled itself to an upright position "Metal's original core was melted by your, ahem, 'stray fire' remember?" reminding the doctor about the time he 'accidently' shot Metal for failing to kill his blue nemesis "So, I had to find a replacement."

"Replacement? Where? When?" Eggman said, wiping himself dry with a rag.

"Well boss…do you recall the time we salvaged the Egg Carrier?"

-l-

End of Chapter Two

-l-

Ugh…Not the best chapter (errors took a while to correct), but if someone enjoys it, I can deal. The next chapter should be an improvement (half-written so far).

Serenity: Before I screw up on a regal level, I'd like to know: Do you have any pairings you are _definitely_ against, or can't tolerate? Whether you do or don't, I'm hoping you'll give what I have in mind a shot :)

Blizzard Aisu: Not that you've reviewed yet, but maybe you have an idea of what I'm planning (hint: It's similar to a pairing you yourself have done).

*- Source: Sonic Wiki page entitled "Metal Sonic" under the section "Special Equipment". I was too lazy to make up an engine name, but the rest is original XD

Until next time.


	3. Superior

PoC: Here we are…at last.

Metal: Apparently torturing me is high on your agenda.

PoC: Quit whining, I know you're getting interested.

Metal: W-What? I am not! I…simply don't want you to prolong my abounding suffering.

PoC: Melodrama doesn't suit you; **PenFullofChaos819 owns his story, but none of the characters used therein.**

Metal: Wordy jargon suits you even less, pen-boy.

PoC: Yap while you can buddy. I can't guarantee how _clean_ a guy like me can keep this romance.

Metal: …You're enjoying this, aren't you?

PoC: But of course.

**-l-**

**Superior**

**-l-**

Light. I see…that light.

…

It's fading again.

…

I can hear sounds this time.

…

But…can anyone hear me?

…

Am I…all alone?

L

*Capsule Quarters 1-4*

L

With the soft hiss of his pod, Metal's joints came to life. Recharge, or 'sleep' as E-85 called it, came smoothly and effortlessly. At least something good had come out of yesterday's fiasco. The amount of energy he'd spent struggling in his head left the doppelganger with a nearly dead power supply. In addition, a new feature she'd installed allowed the copy hedgehog to keep track of his own vitals without the need for silly time-consuming tests.

He was certain that this day would be no less eventful than the last. Knowing the 'master', Orbot would be in any minute now with his new orders. His only hope was that it involved something more direct and less odious.

True to his expectations, the nagging housemaid-like helper made his entrance "Bright and alert this morning I see! That certainly lightens my load. You would not imagine the kind of shenanigans I've had to deal with. And it's only seven o'clock! Can you believe it?"

"Get to the point." Metal said stiffly. Listening to Orbot was a sure way to provoke physical abuse. The copy wondered if Eggman made him that way on purpose.

"Well aren't you Mr. Sunshine? Fine then, the boss needs you to meet him in the briefing room in about ten minutes." bowing much like a patron, the sphere began to leave.

Metal seemed to have other plans, as he snagged the assistant by his neck. Trying to assume ball-form was now useless thanks to the metallic hedgehog. Glaring up at him, Orbot asked "May I know why you're interrupting me from finishing my job?"

"You are going to show me where the master is." Metal said in an intimidating voice "I will not get lost again."

"But my orders say-"

"I'm changing your orders. Until we reach the master, you obey me." the doppelganger tightened his grip ever so slightly for emphasis "Do I make myself clear?"

Orbot shivered comically at the deadly machine "Fine, fine, whatever you say! But make it fast! I'm on a strict time-table I'll have you know!"

Metal would've grinned if he had a mouth. It was quite gratifying to make someone _his_ subordinate "Excellent, glad you understand. Now lead the way."

From the vice-hold of Metal's hand, Orbot guided them up the ramp leading to the second floor and up to a room 2-6. Expecting to be put down, Orbot thrashed about wildly.

"Not so fast." Metal warned "I said I'd put you down when we reach the master, not the room." if the helper-bot didn't know better, he'd say Metal was having too much fun with this.

"Really! Who does he think he is? Even a mismatched Core shouldn't have affected him this much!" he strained to break free, but the hold was still far too strong.

A table and projector screen was all that adorned the drab room. The doctor had spread out a map of sorts, and was busily marking it as the two entered.

"You wanted to see me doctor?" Metal alerted the distracted genius. Eggman's bald head shot up instantly. His goggle-hidden eyes made it hard to tell, but anyone would think he was surprised to see Metal.

"You'd be sitting at my right hand if you were always this prompt." the egg-doctor said while stretching "Well no matter, on to business. Metal, I have a-" Eggman noticed the uninvited guest in Metal's palm "And what are you doing here?"

"Your _delightful_ creation took the liberty of making me his navigator, WITHOUT your consent I might add." Orbot was lucky he hadn't been this snobby when the 'boss' wasn't around.

Amazingly, the doctor mumbled in approval "I hadn't thought of that…Very prudent of you Metal. I'll have Orbot be your guide until we get your Core fixed."

"I'm glad you agree doc-Hold on, you WHAT?" the helper cried out "B-But boss he usurped your authority, and he-"

Stamping his foot furiously, Eggman shouted back "ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME? Because if you are, I might get mad, ergo I might take it out on you, ergo you might not live to see another day, ergo" his rant ceased once he saw the odd looks he was getting "What?"

"I think _your_ voice chip needs fixing boss!" Orbot cracked up. This lasted all of two minutes as he ended up being chased away by various thrown objects, courtesy of an enraged Eggman. Metal took no interest in the situation. Gazing over the map he could see three red-pinned areas he assumed to be targets. By them he found a list, which was, no doubt, the doctor's objectives sheet.

"So…am I to be sent to one of these locations?" he asked casually.

Though his temper was still bubbling over, Eggman did reply "Yes, a military outpost in particular." taking a stride over to the large screen "I suppose you know nothing about G.U.N., correct?" Metal shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, the ones you're really after are these." the doctor showed several robots, very much like the E-100 series "Those fools at G.U.N. have sold some of my stolen projects to their merc group know as A.I.M."

"A.I.M." Metal repeated. Even someone as 'wooden' as Metal, could see the silly correlation between the two names.

"As you can see, these idiots have designs that rightfully belong to me. I need you to infiltrate this base," he pointed to a red pin "and get back my schematics. A prepared vessel will drop you just outside the base limits. The entire force is yours to deal with, but even alone you should be just fine." Eggman laid out a general map of the facility and its coordinates, which Metal downloaded.

"Doctor…What should I do if I encounter one of your creations?" the copy asked. His question baffled the over-weight mastermind.

"Destroy them of course! What else?" he spoke impatiently "They've been recreated to defy me, and that makes them less than useless scrap."

The doctor's words made good sense. In practical terms, no one should spare a foe, no matter where they come from. No use worrying about lesser machines anyway. The briefing ended following their conversation, and Metal was led to his transport, after a short time given for preparation. Bidding the stuffy base farewell, the killing robot stepped into the vessel. He was glad to get away from the myriad of thoughts he'd been subjected to for the last two days.

L

*One hour later*

L

Time was slow to pass, especially with the flat toned drones he was stuck with. Each one spouted a separate status report every ten minutes, but that was it. More than once, Metal tried to get a more interesting response; his greatest 'success' being several 'return to your seat until we have arrived at our…' orders that he eventually got tired of hearing. The lack of communication made it very easy to think too much, therefore Metal was about ready to stir up trouble. It certainly beat the alternative. However, his boredom-curbing scheme never came to fruition, as the transport crew was at last announcing his freedom.

"Arriving at designated drop point. Proceed with infiltration mission as outlined." the pilot tapped a few keys on his control panel. Hull doors on either side of the ship unlocked, but this did Metal little good as he still couldn't open them himself. Thankfully, a bulky green and brown soldier, which Metal hadn't noticed before, slid the lock out with ease. Over the ear-popping winds, the soldier handed the doppelganger a small headpiece with a mike attached.

"This'll be for you and me. Just click the little button here anytime you need directions or back up." clapping the cold hedgehog's shoulder he finished by saying "Good luck rookie, and make us proud!"

"Rookie?" Metal hadn't heard the word before. Something about it rubbed him the wrong way though. With no more thinking, he launched himself into the open sky.

Diving was unlike anything Metal had imagined. The high-speed winds and the fierce descent, followed by the sheer vastness of blue, invited a new feeling inside him. It felt like a rush or surge of power that urged him to shout out for no apparent reason.

"Hm…Maybe some of these 'emotions' aren't so bad." he thought, as his sensors informed him of the approaching green fields below. Spreading out his strong, yet nimble, appendages, Metal flipped end over end, so as to get the full enjoyment out of his fall. Smoothly, he looped one final time, as his feet connected perfectly with the ground. Maintaining an upright position was easy thanks to his auto-terrain accommodation system.

"Impressive acrobatics, soldier." his ear-phone spoke "But try not to overdo it. You're on duty, remember?"

Metal switched the receiver off. He knew his abilities were far greater than that out-dated field support-bot. Accomplishing this mission would be easy, he assumed. No need for any killjoy's to accompany him.

The target was in plain sight; a simple military outpost with little more than standard security. Utilizing his unrivaled speed, Metal traveled right for the main entrance. As he did, the bothersome communicator sprang to life once more.

"Stop soldier! You're heading right where they can see you! The whole base will be alerted!" the voice warned.

"You don't say…" Metal said casually "Well, worst case scenario, I have my orders.

"What orders?"

"Destroy whatever gets in my way." he replied, and once more broke contact. Not worried in the least, Metal rammed the heavy gates down. Sirens blared from every corner of the base, summoning in a large line-up of grunts and tanks in to greet the intruder. Without warning, a hail of bullets and cannon-fire rained down on the destructive hedgehog. Smoke soon obscured Metal from all sight, cueing a high-ranking officer to order a cease-fire. Stepping up cautiously to the burning obstruction, several troopers searched for Metal's remains.

"Weaker than expected." a cold voice echoed. All heads turned to see the doppelganger alighted atop a small hanger. Having seen him in a clearer light, many man hesitated to act.

"No way." a grunt spoke up "Is that…Sonic?"

"Why would Sonic attack us?" another wondered.

At last, their superior interrupted "Idiots! That's not him. This thing is made of metal! Open fire!" the troops complied, albeit a tad too late, as Metal had broken his way into a large complex.

"Commander Bryant sir! The intruder has infiltrated Tech Command!" a soldier reported.

"Send our Secure-Arms squad in! The engineer quarters must not be damaged. Move!" Commander Bryant ordered. Rubbing his chin, the officer was left curious "Is this one of Eggman's numbers?" he thought, but shook his head "No, I've never seen an E-robot like this before. And by the way it spoke, it sounded sentient…

…but is that even possible?"

L

*T-Command: 2F Lab*

L

Metal displayed his map. In his carelessness, he'd ended up on the facilities opposite side. Cumbersome as it was, he almost hoped his enemies would catch up, for secretly, he wanted to see how long they could 'get in his way'.

Shifting and skidding down the corridors, Metal raced his way to the laboratory entrance. Several human engineers were in the way, leaving him with a choice: Bowl them over with excessive force, or expertly dodge every single one. Since being a living battering ram didn't take much skill, the war machine swerved to miss every terrified face he met. Once he'd made his way to the door, he stared at a nearby reader.

**Hand print identification please.**

**Hand print identification please.**

**Hand print identification please.**

"Hand-print huh?" pulling back he drove his palm into the steel-plated entrance. Caving the door in on impact, Metal walked past the reader "Happy now?"

**Verification acknowledged. Have a nice day.**

Inside the room he soon uncovered the location of the blueprints the master wanted "A new E-series robot? Why? Aren't I superior to them? Hmph whatever."

"Halt! Drop whatever you're holding and come quietly!" a soldier shouted.

Metal set his bright red eyes towards the human "And if I refuse?"

The poor man's hand struggled to hold his gun steady. Metal's voice seemed to immobilize and weaken the grunt's very spirit. Metal could see this and was overcome by another set of feelings: Power, authority, and control.

Now standing in very close proximity, the killer spoke in a deep tone "Stand aside…if you value your life."

The man was now a shivering wreck. Maintaining his aim just barely, the man said back "I don't want to die, but I can't let you have those schematics either!" hesitating no longer, he began firing. Metal had to admit, for being scared out of his wits the human was a fairly good shot. In his carelessness, one of the stray rounds hit the copy's blue shoulder-pad, causing temporary paralysis in his arm.

"Non-lethal non-destructive rounds." the doppelganger realized "They must be afraid of damaging this place." picking up a large sealed cabinet full of secret schemas; the hedgehog then tossed it into the pitiful soldier. Having removed his only obstacle, the callous robot hovered over the wreckage.

"That was…enjoyable." he said proudly; ready to burst out a conveniently-place window, when he heard a small groan. Casting a stare down to the ground, he saw the man lying weakly under the heavy load. His hand reached weakly into his vest pocket, and produced a square film of what looked to be paper.

"I'm…sorry…" were his only words as the tiny paper left his hand. Metal caught the fluttering item out of air and examined it. It was a strange kind of paper, having an elastic kind of nature. One side was completely blank, which confused the machine further.

"What is this supposed to do?" he said right before flipping the paper over. On the other side, he saw what looked to be a still-frame from reality; something that seemed fascinating to him at the time. Metal had never seen a 'photograph' before, and so had no name to give it. The 'picture' showed a man, who looked strikingly similar to the soldier, standing next to a long-haired human with two smaller ones in front.

"I don't get it." Metal shrugged "Hm…Maybe E-85 might know something." he thought as his communicator started buzzing.

"Soldier! What are you doing? Get out of there!" his 'superior' ordered. Without further pause, Metal clung to the photo and schematics, as he smashed his way out the window.

Mere seconds later, the entire squad showed up. A certain soldier went over to check on his fallen comrade "Lyle! Get up man, come on! At least talk to me!" he rattled the comatose man. The squad's medic did a quick check of Lyle's vitals.

"How is he doc? Will he make it?" the eager grunt asked.

The field medic turned back somberly "He's…"

-l-

End of Chapter Three

-l-

"Editing" took waaaay to long. This was the worst delay I've ever had, and I hope it doesn't happen again anytime soon.

Serenity: Today was the best I could manage. I hope this chapter acts as an apology for my stupid delay :(. Anyway, thanks for your support…

Dancedream: I might have said this, but it's great to have you following two stories instead of one! This chap got held back pretty badly as you can see, but as long as it came out satisfactory I can deal.

Until next time.


	4. Obedience

Metal: I'm giving you ten seconds to explain, before I melt the soft flesh off your bones! 10…9…5…1!

PoC: Hm? Explain what?

Metal: DON'T YOU DARE ACT INNOCENT! I know you plan on giving me a relationship with that creepy E-85! I dare you to deny it!

PoC: *facepalm* You _are_ aware that not all relationships are romantic, right?

Metal: Ha! What a joke! Then…Wait, what do you mean?

PoC: When I said that, I meant that you do have something of a bond with her, but more like a mother-and-son type thing.

Metal: …I'll believe you for now, but then WHERE THE HECK IS MY PARTNER?

PoC: All in good time my dear kettle head, all in good time.

**-l-**

**Obedience**

**-l-**

"Master Eggman sir." the hulking military robot spoke into the radio "Mission accomplished. We have the package in hand, and are returning to base." the doctor replied indistinctly and the robot concluded "Yes sir. I will inform him, sir!" he hung up and stepped over to Metal's side.

"Metal, you have new orders from the doctor. This mission you must commence as soon as we return to base." the cold-blooded hedgehog offered a disgruntled sigh at the news.

"I haven't even finished this 'mission' yet, and he already signs me up for another?" Metal said edgily "What could be so crucial?"

The commanding E-bot broke into a 'stand to attention' pose and said "Eggman's word is law to us! And we must not let weariness, fear, or foe sway us from doing our duty!"

"Sounds like a lame excuse to me, or is that really the best reason you could give?" Metal remarked snidely, causing the senior officer to get a little defensive.

"Why should we question him, he who gave us life and enlisted us into his noble army?" E-99 preached "Eggman will one day rule over the entire world, soldier. And we were made to help him reach that ideal!"

Metal would've rolled his eyes if he could've. E-99's speech was so painfully rehearsed that it actually caused Metal's system damage just by listening to it. The doppelganger was sure the silly E-bot didn't think outside the box; much less actually try to think at all. Still, he couldn't deny how 'fun' it was to rile him up. At least it did give him something to do on the flight back.

"I wonder how much I can say before he short-circuits?" he wondered with malicious joy "Only one way to find out!"

L

*Egg Base: Activation Cells 1-8.

L

Excess steam glided over the hard laboratory floor like a mist or fog. This, and the soft hum of mechanical instruments, made the room very foreboding. Certainly the heavy master of the base and his spherical assistant thought so.

"You say there was activity from outside the capsule?" Eggman asked in a shocked tone "How can that be? I didn't even register it a power supply yet! I wonder…can this thing switch itself on and off at will?"

Orbot clasped his hands together and offered and short bow "I congratulate you doctor."

The madman blinked quizzically from behind his spectacles "You what?"

"For giving birth to your first child of course!" Orbot leaned in and clung to the doctor.

"GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!" the large man yelled while trying to pry off the clingy service bot.

"Oh and for you to be expecting in such short time." here Orbot patted Eggman's profound belly "I was almost worried you were premature in the coming. Not that that's an issue now dearie, for you have successfully delivered your first beautiful, delightful, and healthy baby g-" his sentence was left as broken as his jaw, once Eggman had had enough.

"Sure, spare parts we have, but can I get a single normal voice system around here? No, that would be too reasonable!" he grumbled while checking the nearby computer "Now let me see…what have you been doing my dear prototype?" as he typed, several screens with security code came up "I'll soon find the root of your error."

After a tedious minute, the doctor had worked his way past security. From there he checked the general settings and performance, only to find everything a-okay. Scanning the subject's body revealed no damage either superficial or deep. His next thought was to check its energy holding systems. Finally, the large red letters on the screen gave him his much needed answers.

**Error. Experimental Pseudo-Solar Egg-Tank unstable. Failure of synchronization with mobian sleep cycle.**

"What's that mean, boss?" Orbot asked as he straightened his slightly crooked chin.

More concerned with his new invention, the doctor said "If you plan on irritating me with your mid-wife interpretations, then switch off, I've got more important problems right now!"

The ball-bot paid him no mind. Instead, he did his own scan on the prototype "Do I detect synthetic melatonin within the test subject?"

"Indeed you do." Eggman nodded "I wanted this machine to draw energy from the sun in a sort of solar operating system. More than that, I gave it a couple of replacements to give it a normal sleep cycle, just like a real mobian."

Orbot just stared dumbly "Sounds…lovely, but you can't just give it chemical compounds without receptors and all that good stuff."

"You see my little servant." Eggman brought a visual read-out of the prototypes entire body layout "I made this 'machine' as close to the real thing as possible. Naturally I had to cut a few corners, for live tissue isn't my specialty, but as you can see, it's quite close to a real mobian."

"The twisted incorporation of living flesh and cold machinery, forced into a single body. Such an abomination of nature; you've really outdone yourself, doctor!" the sphere robot cheered and clapped.

"Thank you thank you, but there is a problem." the scientist said tiredly "The stupid generator is having a hard time matching pace with rest of its body. This off timing might be the cause of these mysterious self-activations."

"Is that what caused its little…outing last time?" Orbot hopped up to the pod and gave it a tap "How was it able to get loose?"

Eggman stared hard at the concealed project "I have no idea. Its ability to bypass any security grid is not fully developed, so it should've been impossible."

The helper kicked back lazily "And you want to put you-know-who in charge of it? I know he completed his mission with ease, but battle tactics and babysitting aren't exactly in the same category."

For once, the greedy man agreed with his voice-scrambled assistant "Hmm…and having _his_ Core doesn't help matters. However, this will be good test. After all, I can't have anymore defects working for me." stepping towards the door, Eggman motioned "Come along, we best make sure Metal knows his assignment _vividly_, right, navigator?"

Orbot moaned grudgingly "Yes doctor."

L

*Egg base: Landing Zone

L

Picking up the last few remains of charcoaled scrap, clean-up crewman E-69 saw the large vessel readying its landing gear. The ambivalent robot shrugged it off at first until he heard a distinct shout.

"Hear that?" another E-bot asked "Sounds like our puffed up military savvy's all fired up about something."

"That's a bunch of insulation and stuffing, 57." E-69 shook his head "That old oil bin's got too cool a head to let anyone fray his wires." a second loud shout broke up the friendly chat.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I am the dignified general of Master Eggman's forces! My time of activation has no bearing on that at all!" the 'cool-headed' machine said.

"But you still haven't answered the question." a smug voice shot back "How much longer do you think you'll be around? After all, he only puts archaic bots like you in charge of the, ahem, consumer models."

The insult was causing the proud robot to overheat "C-consumer…? Archaic? How dare YOU! You soldier, happen to be older than any of us!"

"Then take this memo from your elder." the other voice countered "You can, and will, be replaced by greater designs before long. In fact, the plans I hold might as well be your obituary."

"T-that's nonsense! The master values me! What would he do without my experience?" E-99 strived to keep his arrogant exterior.

"Face it, you're inferior. Your tactics and battle protocol are obsolete. It's only a matter of time before the master takes measures to remove you." the faceless antagonist continued.

One of the waste robots was now neglecting his duties in favor of the excitement. Compared to their normally lonely shift, this argument was quite the entertainment.

"Hmm…who do you think'll win?" E-69 jabbed his partner.

"Whoever's got the general's goat is pretty impressive. I'd bet my left arm that he'll have the old gun storming off in no time." E-57 said with certainty.

"I've never seen such an impudent little private in all my functioning days! You just watch that tongue of yours soldier because one of these days I'll be ripping you a new one!" the well angered E-99 threatened emptily.

"Well two things: One, I don't have a military rank so calling me 'private' makes no sense. Secondly, if you so wish to fight me, all you had to do was ask." the speaker had now come into full view for his audience.

"Wait a sec, isn't that the guy who's a replica of the master's nemesis?' E-69 squinted to get a better look.

"Heck if I know. All I know is that kid has a lot of attitude. Sadly poor old E-99 has a bad reputation for literally blowing a fuse when he gets mad." E-57 talked and worked at the same time "Come on let's get this mess cleaned up already."

"But this is just getting good!" E-69 said in a semi-whining voice "You want to see the outcome too, right?"

"It's not that I don't; however, you know what bosses tend to do when you're having fun on the job?" E-57 riddled.

"No, what?"

"They always show up to ruin the moment." E-57 pointed towards the red and black suited man they all knew and feared "See?"

"What's going on here?" the master himself questioned unhappily "Picking a fight with your superior Metal? I expected better."

"MY superior?" Metal asked emphatically.

"I hadn't gotten a chance to announce it thanks to a few…technical difficulties you are well aware of." Eggman cast a knowing glare at the metal hedgehog "However that doesn't change the facts. E-99 has been given greater than equal authority to you for the time being, for unless you learn how to follow his orders, I can't have you serving directly under me."

"Follow orders, so I can serve under you?" Metal grumbled. His whole objective was to learn how to work under someone lesser, just so he could become the master's slave? He couldn't help noticing how satisfied the chunky E-99 looked. The copy would've liked nothing more than to show Eggman how superior he was to that brittle E-robot right here, right now. Thankfully, these thoughts didn't surface. Containing his dangerous emotions once again, Metal said "Yes master, I understand."

"See that you do. For now though, I have a new assignment you should've heard about by now." seeing the uneasy mannerisms of the two machines, the doctor sighed "In case you haven't, your new mission will be to guard and monitor the prototype until it is ready for activation."

If Metal had a jaw, it would've hit the floor with a loud clank. First he has to take orders from a has-been relic, and now he was getting demoted to a sitter for an inactive drone? This was, Metal's mind, time wasting at its finest.

"Well now that you're all excited about your new duty," the doppelganger was sure he heard snickers from behind him "Why don't I have your navigator show you the way?"

L

*Inner Egg Base*

L

Metal opted for a down-paced stride, as the abnormally quite Orbot guided them onwards. Just the thought of being stuck in a sealed off room with no one to fight or irritate was absurd. There must be hundreds of common throw-away bots that could easily do his job.

"Thinking about how much this stinks?" Orbot spoke at last "Well get used to it. These are the kind of things we all have to do."

"And that would be what?" Metal sulked.

"Anything we're asked, no matter how ridiculous the task may seem." the helper said miserably "If you want to make it big around here, obedience is the best trait to possess."

"Absurd…" Metal griped in voice to low for the assistant to detect. A very familiar steel door flew open, display an ever-so recognizable cell.

"Orbot, I have a question." the helper perked up and faced him "Why is the master leaving me with the prototype? Doesn't he suspect I might try something?"

Orbot lowered his disproportionate head "The truth is Metal…" he resisted speaking for a second "Uh…well…The boss is trying to keep you two away from the others."

"What? Why?" Metal said worriedly, something that felt new for him.

"I can't say anything else. As long as you do your job, you'll be fine. Just don't cross the master again, okay?" as he rolled up to the threshold, Orbot added "Stay out of trouble Metal."

Metal sighed and leaned against the glass tube. Confined, not as a job, but as a punishment perhaps? No something was off. Why else would Orbot say what he did? Was it because of his power level that Eggman was worried? Metal had a strange sensation; it told him there was more to it than that.

This thinking led him to stare at the test subject. Still obscured by the device of concealment it wore, Metal simply kept gazing as he conjured another small thought.

"What makes the two of us so unique?"

-l-

End of Chapter Four

-l-

Late again, I guess this time it makes sense since I'm really down right now :(. No big deal though, as long as it stops affecting my work.

Serenity: I won't even bother apologizing, since it'll probably sound pretty fake. So instead, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others. It was written at 2:00 am, so I'm assuming it'll have errors (hopefully not too many). Anyway that's all from me right now.

DanceDream: Glad you liked last chapter. I really hope I get out of this rut I'm in, so I can at least keep my promise of consistent updates to you guys :(. Alright I'll stop whining now as I've got many more things to worry about, and I'm sure you do too. Thank you for your support as always :).

Until next time.


	5. Defective

PoC: And now we come to it. **PenFullofChaos819 doesn't own Sonic. Only the story that follows is mine.**

Metal: Come to it? You don't mean…

PoC: Yes.

Metal: No.

PoC: Yes!

Metal: NO!

PoC: Yes, it is time.

Metal: Great, couldn't you have given me a little more notice? I can't meet my match looking like this! Hold on, if can just get polished up. No wait, PoC, do my quills look oily to you?

PoC: …You're starting to creep me out. The dreaded Metal Sonic would never worry about how others see him. Anyway, if you just act your usual destructive self, I'm sure you'll be fine.

Metal: You're right. Yes! I am Metal Sonic! I can have oily quills and unpolished hardware if I want to! And those who disagree will burst into flames!

PoC: Uh… Let me rephrase that…

**-l-**

**Defective**

**-l-**

A mission involving excessive firepower? Enjoyable and productive. Guarding a base? Tiresome, but with two guards, it can be fun. Cleaning up scrap metal? Tedious, but the leftovers make good target practice. Scrubbing the floors? Boring, but at least it involves movement.

Despite all these appealing positions, the 'great' Eggman decided to stick his most powerful creation here; a place where all Metal's training and abilities go to waste. Neither a single sound nor soul would ever visit this dank little cell chamber. To make the position worse, the copy's object to guard was, to put it lightly, not the most talkative fellow. Several times Metal tapped on the glass to get an answer, but to no avail. Eventually, he resigned his metallic rump against the over-sized container.

"This is foolishness…" Metal said sourly "I start one fight with the master's 'general', and I get reduced to this? Orbot's far better suited, and he's always screwing things up."

The metallic hedgehog recalled sphere's limited explanation for why he was being confined, but he still didn't understand. Why would he need to be kept away from the others? And why, if he was so dangerous, was he left to watch the next-most volatile robot on this base? None of it made any sense.

As he leaned against the capsule, Metal saw a small something flutter gently to the ground.

"Hm?" he knelt down to retrieve the recognizable piece of unique paper "This again…I never got to show it to E-85." his second examination left him just as baffled as the first "Really, this is pointless. I should just destroy this thing and be done with it." opening his clawed hands, Metal was ready to tear the useless thing into tiny bits. For some reason, one of his red irises locked on the faces in the picture. Doing so left his hands paralyzed, thus unable to complete the action.

"This is so…aggravating!" he strained "Why aren't my hands doing what I tell them?" he tried hard to defy the strange voice in his head that begged him to stop. After a minute-long clash with his inner self, Metal came to a decision.

"Grr… What's the matter with me?" he growled, returning the picture to his on-board storage pocket "I guess it wouldn't make sense to destroy it before figuring out what it is." he rationalized with himself. Leaving this thinking behind, Metal had to come up with something more practical to do. Staring at small chamber he hadn't noticed before, the copy got an idea.

"I might as well recharge while I'm here. It's not like anyone will bother us." he checked the cell out casually while saying "You don't mind me using this, do you?" he asked the larger capsule, only to get a silent bubbling in response "No? Oh you're too kind." he grumbled sarcastically, as he sealed himself inside. The hushed whirring was a rather soothing noise to Metal's cheap (in his opinion) audio receptors, and before long, he felt his body slipping towards comatose.

"I wonder…" he began drowsily "If a short…shut down…would be…alright…" he faded away before he could complete his thought. Now unaware of his surroundings, Metal didn't catch the curious little message on the prototype's terminal.

**Test subject link-up verified. Searching for connection…**

…**Connection confirmed. Rebooting main software. Synchronization commencing…**

L

*Egg base: 3-3 Laboratory*

L

Gears, sprockets, and other miscellaneous objects scattered in every direction. Echoes of loud crashing and banging could be heard from every corner of the once quite place of research.

"It's not FAIR!" the full grown man whined angrily "I work and slave for this dang-near useless prototype, and what happens? My latest attempt to fix it blows up in my face, literally!"

"More accurately doctor," his eternal assistant commented "You brought one hundred pounds-worth of fist down on your work when the device suffered a meltdown."

"SILENCE! I make the rules around here! And if I say it blew up, it blew up!" Eggman insisted childishly "It's not my fault that this imbecilic computer can't memorize a simple cycle."

Rolling around, picking up the loose innards, Orbot said "At least it wasn't the prototype that 'blew up'. This little device should be an easy fix for man of superior genius like yourself." he comforted.

"It IS easy! I just don't want to have to mess it up for the tenth time!" the doctor moaned. Eggman removed and wiped down the lens of his glasses, as he eyed his ruined work "I can't see why the data won't take. A mobian mind can't be _that_ hard to replicate. So why is my latest invention so defective?"

The round helper smacked his forehead "Considering there are things that, to this day, remain mysterious about the brain? Come now doctor, you are trying to copy more than just a simple sleep-cycle. You are trying to measure 'emotions' mathematically. Such a thing is impossible."

As if cued by higher powers, the 'great' scientist sank to the floor; kicking and screaming as immaturely as possible "But I'm the greatest scientist in the history of mankind! Emotions should be easy for me to analyze! Nothing should 'impossible' for me! Tell me Orbot, why is life so unfair?" seeing his creator's distress, Orbot rolled up to his side.

"There there now, doctor. You can't be perfect." his words didn't seem to be helping, but he continued to say "Look now, why don't we try just linking the subject up with one of your current designs? You know, to give it something to work with, until you get your emotional problems solved." Orbot hoped Eggman would fail to see the double meaning behind his words.

"No no, that won't work…" the doctor sighed "If I connect it now, it'll be impossible to overwrite later." sitting up at last, he picked up his tools "I just need to get this done so I can truly trick and defeat that accursed blue hedgehog. Orbot, hand me those wire-cutters will you?"

"Sure, oh hey boss." the sphere-bot chirped "What about dealing with Metal's issue instead? You know what they say: If a man be bested by bear, better he then face the shark's snare."

The madman's focus slowly found it's why over to orb-modeled robot "What have I fried this time in your mental processor? Who in their right mind says that?"

"Well forgive me for trying to be eloquent." Orbot crossed his arms "Let me try again. You. Need. To. Switch. Projects! Working on this day and night can be bad for your health boss, not that eating between meals isn't…" he changed his tune when the boss raised his wrench threateningly "A-Anyways! I meant that it might be good to work on a more doable project. I mean, all we have to do for Metal is switch out that faulty Core of his. How bad can that be?" despite his attempts to cover his mistake, Orbot still suffered the back-end of the doctor's tool.

"Idiot! I can't just rip a Core out and put a new one in! If I did that, Metal's combat data could get scrambled! I need to build a non-defective Core from scratch! That being said, all of Metals data will be…" he paused briefly, as if weighing the consequences "No, I sure he won't miss it. I suppose you have a point, but," the doctor leaned in to place his hand atop the dented robot's dome "If I hear another slip about my, ahem, genetic imperfections, I'll be using your remains to build the Core."

Peeking his head out of his defensive state, Orbot chuckled "And by 'genetic imperfections' you mean your fully-manageable blubber, or perhaps your constantly spiking blood sugar?"

A war cry and a deathblow later, the doctor returned to work with his now not-so-vocal assistant.

L

*Activation Cells 1-8*

L

It's that light again, but something's different this time.

I can…think, feel, and understand things now. How strange.

Fluid drained out of the greater capsule. Once it was all gone, the base of the cell unsealed itself in a swift motion.

I hate how they lock my up like this. Wait, what does "hate" mean? And who taught me about it?

The dripping figure stepped over to the smaller capsule. Giving it a quick look, it touched the glass.

Was this here before? I don't think so. Wait, there's someone inside. 

The figure examined the sleeping person. It was a very peculiar shape for a robot.

Whatever it is, it's sound asleep. Should I try waking it up?

Timing couldn't have been kinder, or crueler depending on perspective, as the small capsule deposited a now-drenched Metal onto the floor.

"What the?" where Metal's first words once he regained his senses "That was the weirdest nap I've ever had." without warning, he saw a large pair of eyes staring into his "By far…"

"Um… Hello." the figure greeted timidly.

-l-

End of Chapter Five

-l-

Am I an a**? Yes I am. I don't know when I'll get the chance to do a cliffhanger again, so here it is XD. Side note: Hey hey! I'm back on track again! :D

Serenity: Sorry to reward your patience this way, but what's a romance without a suspenseful intro? Anyway I hope you liked the chap. P.S. The revealing might not be what you were expecting, but I hope you like it (needless to say, the next chapter will be the hardest to write).

DanceDream: Glad the humor got you going last chapter :D. And yes, I'm cruel enough to cliffhanger this crucial part *wicked laughter*. Regardless, I hope it came out well. You might be a bit put off by the revealing at first, but give it a chance and think you might like it (not that you _would_ hate it, but I thought I should warn you). P.S. My rut has been laid aside for now! So that I might finish this noble task of bringing fanfiction to the starved world of imagination! …Or maybe I'm just feeling better XD.

Until next time!


	6. Mistake

PoC: The big day has come. Any last words, Metal?

Metal: …

PoC: Okay…? **PenFullofChaos819 owns Metal's despair and angst over having a partner…but not characters owned by Sega.**

Metal: …Actually, PoC?

PoC: ? What's up?

Metal: Do you think she'll like me?

PoC: Getting a little nervous, are we? Why don't you find out by reading?

Metal: But! What if she-

PoC: Damn it Metal! You and I are both men here! Start acting like it!

Metal: …You're right…Yes! I'm ready for anything! Lay it on me!

PoC: Heck yeah! That's more like it! Now, let's get this public humiliation underway!

Metal: Let's do it! Let's get this…h-humiliation? Wait STOP!

PoC: Here we…GOOOO!

**-l-**

**Mistake**

**-l-**

Where he lay, Metal couldn't make much out of the figure. It did have a peculiarly silver-ish hue around its ears and head, but that wasn't much to go on.

Quick to get his bearings, Metal pulled himself up. As he did, he finally got a good look at the speaker. It was…certainly not what he was expecting. Instead of the cold metal plating and armor he wore, this…thing had, what appeared to be, live fur covering it head to toe. Metal couldn't help noticing how slick and shiny it was. Although the color was likely a pale grey, the lighting of the room gave the figure's coat a certain sparkle or luster.

"There's no reason to stare." Metal thought grumpily, thus breaking his own trance "Right now, I should be wondering where this thing came from." his red eyes then caught something frightening; the capsule, that had been sealed when he arrived, was wide open.

"Uh-oh…" Metal would've gulped if he'd had a throat. Hadn't Orbot warned him to stay out of trouble? Normally, Metal wouldn't have cared, but this time he was actually concerned.

"The master wouldn't even let me so much as look at the sleeping prototype. What would he do if he found it wide awake, thanks to me?" Metal instinctually sealed the smaller capsule shut.

"I guess I better fix my mistake." staring back to the prototype, he motioned it to get inside the larger tank. Surprisingly, the fuzzy machine shook its head. The doppelganger then took it by the arm, but it still resisted.

"What is wrong with this thing?" Metal snarled "Why…Won't…It…Listen…To…ME?" now fairly mad, the hedgehog was about ready to knock the stubborn thing out and throw it back where it came from.

"You'll regret fighting me." he said in an intimidating voice. But before he could try anything rash, the prototype's pupils seemed to grow in size, like it was begging him. Metal shook it off at first, but kept hesitating when he saw that sad look.

"Can you just…cover your eyes or something?" Metal was thankful to see the prototype nod. Once it did what he asked though, Metal found it even harder to make his move. The pitiful thing shivered slightly as a pair of petite hands concealed its face.

It wasn't too long after this display that Metal groaned "This thing can't weigh more than a flimsy human, and yet I can't find it in me to toss it back inside?" giving the prototype one final stare was all it took to prompt Metal do the stupidest thing he'd done since his awakening.

He stretched out his metallic claw, and pulled a lever to close the capsule.

Realizing he'd just thrown himself under the bus for someone he didn't even know, made the cold hedgehog disgusted with himself. To make matters worse, the mystery creation was still shaking like a leaf in autumn. Metal debated leaving it there; after all, it wasn't the one in trouble. Still, something told the merciless killer that he should at least say something.

"You can stop that now." he told it bluntly "I'm not going to make you go back." he said pointing towards the now-sealed cell. Slowly, those same scared eyes peeked out to see what Metal was gesturing at. It seemed to take a moment for it make the connection, but once it did, the prototype only made things worse for the grouchy Metal,

By smothering him with a big hug.

"Argh! Stop that!" he thrashed in the thing's death grip "Do you know who I am? Get off at once!" leaving the embrace gently, the prototype smiled brightly at the offended machine.

'Dusting' his light-blue shoulders off, Metal pointed a jagged finger at the silly-headed creature "I hope you're happy. You've just ruined my already infuriating job, and put me in deeper garbage with the master. What do you have to say for yourself?"

With its head half-tilted down, the prototype smiled sheepishly and said "Thank you."

That answer, if given by anyone else, would've been taken as an insult, and meant death for the speaker. But in this case, Metal felt his anger temporarily fade upon hearing those words. He was mildly intrigued by the small, childlike voice she had.

"Hold on, it's a SHE?" Metal realized in shock. Thinking about it, it was fairly obvious in hindsight. How he hadn't noticed it when she first spoke was somewhat distressing for the 'holier than thou' Metal.

While he was still preoccupied, the prototype aimlessly walked around the room; staring intently at every idle object that caught her eye.

Metal observed her with a baffled stare "What could she be looking at? Nothing in this room can be _tha_t interesting, can it?" just as he thought this, the girl trotted over to her own capsule terminal. The hedgehog-copy was about to ask what she was doing, when the cell suddenly powered down, seemingly on its own.

Giving a sort of defiant nod, the mystery machine trotted back over to Metal and spoke "Now they can't lock me up here again." despite her actions, her speech wasn't very resolute.

"The master locked you up?" the copy asked her, but didn't wait for an answer "Did he ever tell you why?"

The girl either didn't trust Metal, or was simply unwilling to answer. One thing was for sure, he knew she was hiding something from him. Obviously not the patient type, the fearsome hedgehog grabbed her and made her face him "When I ask a question, I expect a response. Now tell me, why does the doctor hide you?"

"I…don't know." the girl mumbled, clearly not aware of the danger she was in "Every time I escape, he has these two large metal-men come by and throw me back in my cell." she explained very passively "And whenever I ask the master why, he strikes me and calls me 'failure'." the girl didn't seem saddened or upset by anything she said. Her words came out blank and dry.

Metal seemed more impacted by her statement than she was "Did you ever fight back?" he asked, no doubt voicing what he would've done, or at least considered doing.

The silver girl's wide eyes and shaking head gave Metal his answer before her words could. Her jittery reaction made Metal wonder if he was the only one who'd even dare to cross the 'master'. What was it that made the master so special anyway? Moreover, why was every machine so content to do his will and take his abuse?

"They're all subservient cowards with not even a shroud of free-will." Metal mused, while leaning against a wall "Hmph! That's what I call 'lame programming'."

Laying his aggravation aside for now, the cold robot knew he had bigger things to consider; like how to get out this mess he was in. Telling the doctor the truth was, in the best way he could put it, a moronic idea. Thanks to his impulsiveness earlier, he couldn't just wrap her back up (in a manner of speaking), like nothing had happened, either. This 'what to do' was making the proverbial gears in Metal's head spin with a vengeance. He knew he was as good as dead if he didn't get an idea soon.

"Metal!" a voice over the intercom said "I'll be stopping by shortly. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

It was too little, too late now. If that voice had been anyone else's, even Orbot's, he would've been fine. But as unkind fate would have it, that lumbering set of vocals belonged to none other than the 'master'. Metal thankfully didn't comprehend 'fear' or 'panic', so he retained a level head. Now that the big cell was sealed, he had no way to hide the unique robot from the furious doctor.

"I knew I shouldn't have stepped in that other cell for a rest-Wait!" he turned to see that same cell still active. With good haste, the copy shoved the small glass barrier open. Metal looked back at the prototype, and beckoned it to come over.

"Get inside." Metal demanded "If the doctor sees you, we're both finished." the girl stopped and cringed at the tiny prison. Seeing they were nearly out of time, Metal got her attention with a strong shoulder grip.

"I'll let you out once the doctor leaves." Metal spoke firmly, but then added in a gentler tone "You can trust me."

The silver girl shifted between the dark cell and Metal's red eyes for a few precious seconds. At last she hopped in the cell. Instantly, Metal slammed the lever down and sealed her within.

"Good, that should fool the doctor for now." giving a devious laugh, Metal backed up. In doing so, he felt his quills rebound off of something large and rubbery.

"And just what do you think you're doing Metal?" that dreaded voice rang through Metal's head.

As he rotated around to face the music, all Metal could do was shrug and think of a fitting word for his position:

"Busted."

-l-

End of Chapter Six

-l-

There you have it! It's a bit short, but still complete. Yes, I made another OC. To be honest, I got tired of seeing Metal get paired up with living things, so I thought I'd try this instead (besides, it better fits this story's conclusion).

**Serenity:** I'm praying you can bear with an OC partner. I think you'll like her as the story goes on (or at least I'm hoping). The prototype is kind of a mix of two characters (both inspiration, and story-wise). All I've revealed so far about her is her fur color, but more will come! P.S. Yup, cliffhangers are good stuff XD.

**DanceDream:** Sorry to disappoint last chapter :(, but this will hopefully make it up XD. I wanted to give our Metal a partner he can relate with (that is, having them both made as unique copies of real characters). P.S. Holy stuff and nonsense! Do I spy a VeggieTales reference in your review (more specifically, Silly Songs with Larry)? :D My four-year-old nephew loves that show! Back on topic, glad you like the E.G.G.M.A.N. and Orbot! This chapter may not include them, but I hope it gets your approval none the less!

**Infamousplot: **That's why I made that joke at the beginning (between Metal and myself). I had to make sure people didn't see E-85 like _that_ XD. Good to know that Orbot turned out okay! I always thought they could've portrayed him better (that said, the guy is still pretty funny in the games). As for Metal's fall, well it'll take a guy like him some time (he IS the best [in his opinion] after all). And I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't have him falling for a 'living' character (it's necessary for my conclusion). Hopefully you'll learn to like this OC! P.S. Tails Doll will be making his important entrance soon (he plays a higher role in this tale). But wait 'til you see _how_ he comes in!

Until next time!


	7. Forbid

PoC: Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?

Metal: Do you have a grouchy old maniac breathing down _your _neck? Well, do you? And what did I ever do to deserve it: Nothing.

PoC: Come now Metal, you can't help making a ton of mistakes, on the account of you being an _inferior_ Sonic Copy!** PenFullofChaos819 owns the story, but none of the characters from Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Metal: I-Inferior Sonic Copy? YOU FOOL! I'm FAR greater than him in every way; anywhere from speed to power, you name it!

PoC: How about popularity?

Metal: Grr… This world is still full of blind people. But once they open their eyes, they will see how wondrous I truly am! For I'm the greatest the world has ever known! I'm the master of all living things! And I'm…I'm being trolled, aren't I?

PoC: Sure looks that way to me! XD On with the story!

**-l-**

**Forbid**

**-l-**

"Metal, I asked you a question!" thundered the same voice.

And Metal had an answer, though it was not exactly one he wanted to give. Given the sort of trouble he'd been getting himself into lately, it was no wonder why the doctor sounded ready to cook his goose. Knowing a grilling was inevitable, the doppelganger braced himself for the coming onslaught. Metal's main concern stemmed from the 'explain your actions' part of the interrogation; for he wasn't quite sure he could.

"Why are you tampering with my equipment?" Eggman's question was strange. Hadn't he seen what happened? If not, why did he ask about such an off the point detail?

It was possible, although unlikely, that Metal had been caught messing with the capsule only. Should this be the case, he hoped he could avoid the ugly topic entirely. That thought in mind prompted the light-blue copy to say "I was merely checking this equipment for safety reasons. I did so to ensure the security of your creation doctor." Metal pointed to the larger cell without breaking eye-contact.

"Is that right…" the walking egg raised a conspicuous eyebrow. Taking a rather smooth stride to the capsules side, the scientist curled his fingers around the release lever "Well then, how do you explain…THIS?" he said whilst vigorously slamming the handle down. No longer concealed, the shiny grey 'person' inside lurched back in what seemed to be fear.

Holding his now sweat-soaked head, Eggman was seconds away from blowing a gasket. His reddened face darted between the two machines, all while spouting several half-garbled obscenities.

"Allow me to translate." Orbot interjected out of nowhere "Boss is very disappointed in you Metal, and is currently plotting your untimely death." hopping up to the girl, Orbot took her hand in a gentlemanly manner "As for this fine lady, the boss is feeling very forgiving and wishes for you to take Metal's place."

Both Metal and Eggman glared at the 'helper' and simultaneously said "WHAT?"

"And while he's at it, he'd also like to make me your new navigator." Orbot grinned hopefully "Although I'm a very busy bot, I'd be more than happy to oblige!"

The prototype and Metal watched as the master dragged the already-dented talking orb away for an off-screen beating. A few yelps and crashes later, 'Santa' returned without his 'little helper'.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, you two…" having vented the better part of his rage, Eggman could once more form whole words "Metal Sonic! Why can I not leave you anywhere for a matter of minutes without you getting in my way? How many more disasters do you plan to bring me?"

"Master, this was unintentional." pointing to the small cell, Metal began to tell the true story "I was attempting to recharge here, when the prototype suddenly woke up."

Metal knew he'd made some kind of serious blunder, as the doctor's face became white as paper "Y-You did WHAT?" rushing over to the computer, the master tapped a few keys and screamed "No! No! This can't be happening! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

Rubbing his chin in mock thought, Metal concluded with a simple "Nope, not a clue."

The notorious Dr. Eggman dramatically sank to his knees "This creation was supposed to copy a mobian life cycle, and become the perfect killing machine!" fanning his gloved hands out he continued "But now, it has integrated itself with YOU instead! Now I not only have a failure, but the copycat of a failure as well!"

"Failure? Me?" Metal mused. How could he, the strongest of all current and future designs, be a failure? It was hard enough believing the doctor would dismiss him so lightly, but to call his latest design worthless too? Metal swore a new emotion had been given birth to that day. It wasn't just anger, but it was a feeling of distrust, almost as though he had been betrayed.

Ceasing to think about this, Metal listened to the whiny doctor, who was still ranting "I'm ruined! I'm a ruined man! Now I must find a suitable plan B if I hope to defeat that hedge-" a sudden clattering and shattering drew his gaze over to see the girl standing next to a pile of toppled boxes and parts. Given her facial expression, the culprit of the accident was clear.

"Urrrrgh! It's as destructive as you are!" Eggman griped at the metallic hedgehog "I don't think I can handle two renegades!"

"If I may boss," Orbot, now too disfigured to roll, flopped forward "Since this mistake is somewhat irreversible, wouldn't it be best to give both of them a shot?"

Three faces were intrigued by his meaning, but no one more than Eggman, who asked "Care to explain?"

Waving for his boss to come closer, Orbot whispered his answer "Well, in the best way I can say it," here Orbot's voice decided to shift "These two can both attempt to serve you, ergo you will get to see their individual progress, ergo you can judge which one is better, ergo you get rid of the useless one, ergo you'll have the better of the two, ergo you can stop your whining."

For a change, Eggman had to admit this idea had value. Sure, it would mean a headache around the base, but even Eggman couldn't deny how effective Metal was on the field.

As his corrupt mind conjured up even more ways to put the pair to good use, Eggman stood up in his stage-like fashion to say "Very well then. I have to think about this at greater length, but since you _are_ active you might as well go through basic training." losing some of his bravado, Eggman forgot a small issue "Hmm… The program I made is meant for a trainer and a trainee. You'll need an ally to complete the test. The question is who?"

"Uh… Boss." Orbot said tapping his shoulder.

"Quite you fool! I'm trying to think. E-99? No, he's too slow. E-72? Too explosive. E-69? Not a combat model. E-85? I don't need a medic. Argh! Why is this so difficult?"

"DOCTOR!"

The shout knocked the good doctor flat on his rear. Rubbing his sore backside, Eggman was preparing to squeeze the life out of his ever-round servant "Besides someone interrupting my 'me' time, I HATE my thoughts being interrupted the most! Any last squeaks for you?"

"I'd…say…she's…decided." Orbot choked out and pointed over the doctor's shoulder. Heeding him at last, the great egg saw a peculiar sight. There was the deadly prototype clinging to the equally deadly, and currently un-amused, Metal's arm.

"Oh no you don't." the robotics genius protested "I'm not putting you two destruct-o-bots in the same room! Now you come with me!" grabbing the prototype's arm, Eggman ripped her off of cold hedgehog, and left in a hurry.

Metal was inclined to ask one good question, even if it was rhetoric in nature "Did I miss something?"

"You can't be too sure with the boss. He's very spontaneous." Orbot spoke the golden truth with that statement. Metal didn't know how someone so random could be so brilliant. The whole conversation went from lumping him in with the girl, to splitting the two of them up the next minute.

"Count your blessings this time." Orbot advised "You've placed your life in serious jeopardy. If it weren't for my intervention, you'd be taking a nose-dive for the incinerator by now." not able to get even grunt out of the Sonic copy, the helper-bot excused himself "Well at least you can rest easy." then he added, albeit in a much quieter voice "For now that is…" and tumbled away.

Metal was sensing a divide inside. Seeing how well his latest blunder went over, he figured he'd be happy. And while he had every reason to be, a persistent cascade of ideas filled his insulated brain, of which most, if not all, led his thoughts back to the prototype.

"I wonder what kind of danger I've put her in?" this absentminded thought granted him permission to face-palm "What am I thinking? She's not the one to worry about! Why do I care anyway? I should be hoping for her to take the fall." though his logic agreed, Metal couldn't bring himself to fully accept that last part.

Screening it all away for another day, the copy pondered how to spend his unofficial free time. Suddenly, he sparked an almost forgotten memory. Pulling out the little square of odd paper he'd recovered from his first mission, he knew exactly what to do.

"I have a lot of questions for her anyway." he set his mind on the medical wing "She'll know what this is; at least, I hope so."

Setting an earnest pace, Metal left the dark cells behind to seek out his answers.

L

*2-3: Training center*

L

"Now I have set out a data sheet of all the possible aid you can receive." the doc explained without realizing how little she was really getting out of his speech "I can choose for you, but I'm giving you a chance to decide for yourself."

The girl picked up the chart with small interest. She strangely understood the values just fine, due mostly to her extensive pre-programming. Still, the numbers and words felt numb to her. They just didn't have what she was looking for.

Eggman was never a waiting man; however, he did keep his temper down as he said "I see something is not to your liking. Do you have a specific request?"

Raising her colorless irises to meet the master's, the girl spoke with reluctance "Um…I was wondering if I could work with someone else."

Trying to retain his cool, the doctor gave his head a firm temple massage "You cannot, nor will ever, work with the one you met at your awakening. I forbid any contact with him until I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

Not exactly pleased, the girl then settled for another request "May I know his name, master?"

Wanting to end this time waste, Eggman replied "I'll tell you, as long as you pick a trainer I've provided." seeing her nod he said "His full title is Metal Sonic, and he is currently one of the most advanced machines to date. He does suffer from a number of…"

She never heard the end of the master's description. Instead, she was set on memorizing that name.

"Metal Sonic…I want to see him again." she didn't seem to register that the very idea was the exact opposite of Eggman's will.

But by the time this fact was even considered, her mind was already made up.

-l-

End of Chapter Seven

-l-

And I thought I could get this out sooner. Meh shows what I know. Anyway, my bad with the late-night update people. Having family in town over the weekend slows everything down :\.

**Serenity: **Thanks for having faith in me, it means a lot! My stuff may not be majorly popular, but if someone likes it, it's all worth it! :D Yup Tails Doll is on his way (he's another important part of Metal's growth). I hope you don't mind if I make him less evil, and more…well you'll see! XD.

**DanceDream:** No disappointment is good for me! I hope to keep it that way! The silver girl is a hybrid for one thing, and her total design is a trap for Sonic in general (I suppose you could say she's like Amy, but her appearance is unique). Eggman will soon explain what he wanted her to be, as opposed to what she is now (thanks to Metal's careless link-up with her). I can't draw for shtuff, so I'll have to be as descriptive as possible in the next chapter! And yes, a Metal romance is a thorny thing indeed XD.

**Infamousplot: **Hey, cutesy stuff may not be up this guy's alley, but if you liked it, I'm glad! If you want to know a little bit more about 'her' I can tell you this: She's meant to target Sonic specifically. This means she bears some physical and emotional traits of his friends. Ironic that she'd end up getting synched with his copy (Metal) XD.

Until next time!


	8. Connection

Metal: *Looking at story script* Hmm…I _might_ be able to live with this. PoC, I have a question about this part.

…

Metal: Ran off did he? Now I'm not so sure I want to keep reading.

Silver: Hiya Metal!

Metal: …Go away.

Silver: Somebody's in a good mood as usual! So, what's eatin' you this time?

Metal: I think PoC put a bomb in this next chapter. Probably explains why he's not here.

Silver: Really? *grabs script and holds it to his ear*

Metal: What…are you doing?

Silver: Nope, I don't hear any ticking. *listens again* Yup, it's safe to read!

Metal: *facepalm*

**-l-**

**Connection**

**-l-**

It had been a busy day. The amount of injuries had been less than in recent months, but the crew had dealt with ten 'deaths' that day. The whole of the medical wing was short-handed and overworked, even by robotic standards.

"Whew…" E-85 set herself down to avoid overheating "This stuff really puts a strain on these old gears."

"E-85 ma'am, our replacement team has arrived." a dutiful doctor-bot informed his hardworking boss.

"Wonderful, but we still have work to do." she got up, but her systems forced her back down in a cloud of steam "Oh my, how embarrassing!"

"Not at all Miss 85, you've been working yourself too hard. Take a break, you've earned it." the kindly machine then returned to his job, leaving his supervisor to relax.

"Oh what am I supposed to do?" E-85 griped "Resting is boring when there's no one to talk to."

Her words were scarcely seconds out, as the main doors slid open with a soft whir.

"More admissions? This really IS a crazy day!" she got up slowly, prepared to call extra staff. Instead of the droves of patients she was anticipating, she only saw one spiny light-blue robot. Recognition set in as the figure came closer.

"Metal? Is that really you?" as soon as she saw the cold hedgehog nod, she rushed forward to give him a quill-crushing hug.

"Argh! Why must females do THAT?" he shouted, obviously not taking the benign gesture well.

"Oops, sorry Metal dear!" she apologized, but playfully lacked sincerity "I'm just so glad to see you-Hold on a moment. Why must females do what?"

"That grabbing and squeezing thing!" Metal growled "Is it some kind attack or something?"

"Oh not at all Metal! It's meant to be 'affectionate'! You know, like something you do when you're fond of someone. Make sense?" Metal's characteristic 'blank stare' was his classic way of saying either 'no' or 'I'm lost'.

"Hee-hee! Don't worry about it! So…" she said, sounding somewhat mischievous "Someone gave you a hug today?"

"Yes, I mean no! Well…maybe. I don't know!" he fumed as the medical robot giggled "Ugh…Listen 85, I have something important to show-"

"So, who is she?" E-85 spoke like Metal hadn't been speaking at all "Let me guess, is it the prototype, by chance?"

"Can you listen to me? I have something-Wait a minute, how did you know?" Metal was suddenly quite curious about her good guess.

"I didn't, you just told me!" she laughed until she saw the enraged look on Metal's face "Oh relax dear. I'm not going to tell anyone. So, what's she like?"

Metal wondered how this old-fashioned machine had somehow managed to sabotage the whole conversation. Knowing he was in no rush, Metal didn't logically see the harm in telling her. Somewhere though, a quiet voice was telling him that he was walking into a humiliating trap.

Sighing in defeat, Metal begrudgingly said "I suppose you won't let it go until I tell you?"

Shaking her round head, the medic replied with a simple "Nope!"

Not knowing where to begin, Metal sat in a nearby seat and began "Well, I guess I should start with her physical description."

"Typical male."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay…?" Metal tried to recover his thoughts "Well she has normal fur, like a real mobian. It's silver in color, or no wait, maybe that was just the lighting. It really _did_ look silver."

"Sounds nice. Keep going." E-85 urged.

"Let's see, she has long hair that falls, um I'd calculate about to her waist. Uh…Let's see. She has several quills that hang down, half-covering her eyes." he described the best he could.

"Quills? So, she's a hedgehog?" E-85 interjected.

"I don't know for sure because she also has a long, bushy, fox-like tail. And on her chest, she had a tell-tale white ring which, according to my pre-existing data, is only found on echidnas." he explained.

"My my, Metal." E-85 suddenly donned a mock-chastising tone "You really took a _good_ look at her, didn't you?"

"Hmm? You have a problem with that?" Metal said obliviously.

Shaking her head E-85 chirped back "Not exactly. Now tell me more about her! This time, try focusing on her personality."

Metal gradually wished he'd never said anything. Dealing with Eggman was more dangerous, but nowhere near this troublesome. Proceeding on with the intrusive talk, Metal let his mind drift elsewhere. Ironically, his thoughts ended up fixated on the same person.

"She's in training right now, no doubt." he tired to imagine the sight "Hmph! Talk about a lucky break. I bet she's having a much better time than I am."

L

*Training Area 2-3*

L

"Alright! Let the test begin!" Eggman echoing voice filled the arena.

Standing as still as she could, the girl tried to appear dull and mechanical to avoid attracting attention. Naturally this didn't work well, for each ally she hadn't chosen was following her every movement.

"I just can't believe it! An organic robot! So that's what the master was hiding all this time!" one remarked.

"Anyone else disturbed by how much she looks like one of Sonic's friends?" a second shuddered.

"That's the point! She'll be perfect for killing that bot-crushing punk!" yet a third joined in "Finally, there'll be someone get revenge for our fallen brothers!"

"ATTENTION!" E-99 bellowed, silencing the rowdy lot instantly "You are here to observe, not participate. There will be no further outbursts until this training session has concluded. Comments must be kept down to no greater than a whisper. Am I clear MEN?"

"Sir! Yes sir!" the group shouted back, but several proceeded to mock the general as soon as his back was turned.

Meanwhile, the prototype was now eyeing her chosen comrade. She had picked him for his impressive battle specs, but was put off by his behavior. The shady E-72 curled his metallic finger around his weapon's trigger almost lovingly. Catching the curious gaze of the silver girl, he turned and spoke with a hissing voice.

"Stay behind me, little meat shell. You wouldn't want me mistaking you for a target…heh-heh!" he pulled up his on-board target system, and took a quick look around the room "Hmm…good. There are a lot of things to set fire to this time. I think the master wants me to save some for you, but you'll have to watch your step. I hear living tissue burns more easily than metal! Eh-heh-heh-heh!"

"Um eww…" was the silver girl's first reaction "Who or what did I choose?" she decided to put some distance between herself and her pyro-maniacal trainer.

A loud buzzer sounded, and the test was underway. The prototype could swear E-72 fired the very moment he was able. Precious few seconds had elapsed, and already every doll in the vicinity was ablaze. The girl gulped at the sight of her 'trainer's' face. E-72 was as happy as a near-emotionless robot could be. With every turn, he was melting and disfiguring targets with his napalm-launcher.

The girl had no idea what to do, for while she was searching her systems for a weapon of sorts, the crazed E-72 was cleaning the place up. Her lack of progress left her feeling very helpless.

Eggman didn't look too happy either. His head was well-buried in his large hands "This is what I get for expecting too much." he sighed "Active for less than an hour, and the prototype is already worthless."

What the doctor didn't know was that the girl's highly sensitive ears picked up his musings. Her ears drooped and her face contorted as she processed the doctor's words. Her dampened spirits made her fall even farther behind. Although unaware, her eyes had changed from their glass-like emptiness to a deep dark blue.

In the crowd, whispering was floating around about the prototype's sudden stoppage.

"Hey what's going on? Why isn't the new robot attacking?"

"I don't think she _can_ fight. I mean, she hasn't hit a single target yet!"

"Maybe she was made for gathering data or something?"

"Or maybe IT is just plain useless. It's probably so bugged up it can barely function."

Not a single word failed to reach her ears. Every taunt, every doubt, was as clear as day. Her synthetic blood bubbled and boiled at each new insult.

"Check it out! What did I tell you? It's shaking! Hah! I bet it's overheating from all the _effort_ it's putting in!"

"It's probably struggling to stand! Look how weak it's fleshy frame is!"

"Who cares? It's a failure! The master should scrap it!"

"I don't know. I think it'd be useless even as scrap. You can't make anything good with _those_ parts!"

Burning and freezing, rising and falling, anger and sadness; all of these sensations were churning inside the girl's mind. Her greatest pain came from her inept control over these chaotic feelings. That pain translated into something very pure, but very dark. Whatever it was, it granted her a temporary strength. This strength was good, but it lacked something vital: An outlet. It needed a target to be channeled into.

The girl, now with eyes of flaming orange and red, sped off with unnatural quickness. Blurring through the training complex, she couldn't find a single target that remained unscathed. Just as she was about to choose a new victim, one that was more _active_, a single panel raised itself before her.

Through her blind rage, she didn't take time to register what it was. Raising her arm, while uttering the words "You'll do just fine." she fired a golden, arrow-shaped beam.

The glowing projectile didn't do the intended object much harm, as it merely cut a sizable hole right through its chest. It did, however, have a catastrophic effect on the facility itself. The complex's shielding, which was reinforced to resist all stray fire, was shattered like glass to a hammer's stroke. Somehow her weapon had split off, thereby maximizing damage to the facility's critical components.

Coming back to her senses, the prototype gaped in horror at the burning wreckage that now raged before her. The hatred that had taken hold of her was replaced by the bitter realization of her actions. Once it had all sunk in, the girl dropped to the ground and covered her face. Whether it was the intensity of the heat or the tightness in her chest, the girl felt a warm liquid begin to stream down her cheeks.

"What did I just do…?" she whimpered, cringing at the steadily growing pyre.

Thankfully, a crew and emergency emplacements immediately got to work quelling the fire. In addition, some of the trainers, led by the ever-strict E-99, had come up to get a closer look at the disaster.

"How did this…? Wh-What happened here?" the general was stunned to see the impervious shield, which he had secretly tried to break before, in complete tatters. Recovering from his shock, the hulking E-commander said "Which one is responsible for this barbaric act of pyromania?

It was at this time that E-72 had unwittingly chosen to show up. Based on the general's wording, it was no wonder all eyes, at first anyway, fell on him.

As for the clueless E-bot himself, he gazed at the firestorm with glee "It's…beautiful! Why wasn't I invited to the 'fireworks'? And how can someone else's fire be more consuming than my own? When I find them, I must burn them out of thanks! Yes! For showing me the true blazing fires of glory!" though his speech was chiefly just disturbing gibberish, most could gather that he wasn't the guilty party from it.

Icy stares now fell on a shaking ball of fur. Being archaic battle robots, most of the accusers couldn't accept any data related to 'grief' or 'despair'. This meant the sight in front of them was hopelessly irrational and weak.

Fortunately or unfortunately, none got their chance to berate, as the master had made his entrance.

Contrary to his expected emotional explosion, the doctor calmly observed the wreckage and asked "E-99, who is the one responsible?"

"It was that _thing_ over there." the general pointed to girl, whose face remained hidden "It ruthlessly vandalized this training ground without hesitation."

"Hmm… Really…" the heavy master mumbled and turned away. A short time passed as the doctor seemed lost in his internal ramblings.

Having finished thinking, Eggman took long clean strides across the now-ashen floor as he observed the 'fearsome' prototype. Although his presence cast a daunting, imposing aura that would cause many to tremble, an invisible twinkle was present in his eyes.

"So, after failing to make any progress on the dolls, you decide to wreak havoc on my base instead." he sharply put it, making the action sound malicious.

"N-no master I…" she started to say, but was halted by an echoing stomp.

"I'm not done, so keep quiet you idiot!" he ordered crudely. The girl did stay silent after that; save for a sniffs along with a few more drops of that eye-blurring liquid.

"Now, I've seen destructiveness before," Eggman unwillingly recalled Metal's recent debacles "But this is by far the worst. It's so bad that I don't even know how I'm going to fix it. In all my years of experimentation, no one has ever been able to destroy this complex. Until now, this place's shield has always resisted any and all fire sent its way."

The girl didn't understand all of his explanation, but she did have a good grasp on his dark tone.

Exhaling a half-stunted sigh, Eggman went on to say "You have left me no choice. Stay right where you are. I'll be back shortly." he stepped towards the exit, taking all the E-bots with him.

Despite obeying his last orders to stay put, the prototype knew it had to be all over now. The oval man would decide her doom, and she would be carried off to be incinerated, or perhaps ground up. The idea of 'dying' may not have been understandable to her, but somehow the concept of 'regret' was.

She was so happy when she was finally set free. Her earlier exits had been so empty and hollow, but her last was rich with new thoughts and feelings she'd never had before.

"I was always locked up…" she sighed "Until _he_ appeared."

One of her greatest regrets would be _him_. Although he didn't say much, his presence was nothing like the orderly E-series. He seemed to feel and understand things more deeply than she did. It was his decision that kept her from going back to sleep. And it was he alone that stood up for her and himself, even in front of the master.

All in all, she wished she had gotten to know him better.

At the sound of a door shutting, the girl ceased to think about Metal. Instead, she fought the urge to hide her face as the portly scientist came into sight.

"Come with me." he gave a stale order, but added "I will show you to your quarters."

Lost, but not about to argue, the girl trotted up to him. His actions didn't make too much sense, unless he planned on sealing her again. At this point, nothing could be worse than being eliminated altogether, so she was willing to comply. Still, a heavy doubt loomed over her bleak situation.

"What's going to happen to me?" was her last question as the doors to the training facility slammed shut. Blocking out any trace of light.

-l-

End of Chapter Eight

-l-

Long one inbound! Naturally, there was a hefty amount of stuff to be covered here. Progress may look slow, but I'll be picking up the pace in the next few chapters (hopefully).

**Serenity: **Hey what chick wouldn't want to cling to a mass-killing, merciless, hero-hedgehog hunter? Just kidding and yeah Metal can feel emotion. He just needs a little persuasion! XD

**DanceDream:** Sundays are bad for me too (for a good many reasons), and that's why I'm on time today! Heh, cute is fine. I want her to be likable, so any adjective (that has positive connotation) will do! Sorry no name yet :/. Actually she DOES have a name (pardon me if I've said this) I just haven't found a place to reveal it! Hmm…Eggman may be bungling, but he's an evil doctor through and through. I doubt he'd take well to any sort of distractions (aka romance) that get in the way of his plans (not that his plans work anyway XD). Well Eggman makes stuff to kill all of Sonic's friends, but this one (though bizarre in appearance) is able to…Hold on! No spoilers! *sweatdrop* Almost told you about a future chap! Ahem! ANYWAY, I look forward to your comments on this!

**Infamousplot: **I like to drop a few nods to my initial inspiration (see if you can catch them in this chap!). Eggman's like the end degree of management (doesn't care about the means, just the ends). Whereas Metal is like defiance in a metal casing XD. The silver girl is like the victim caught in the middle (for now that is). Sorry if the description wasn't all that good (it was in Metal's words no less). I really wish I could draw her, but I'll be dropping more hints to her image as the chapters follow. P.S. Sorry to delay TD's entrance. The chapter took up a lot of space :\

**rioblu97:** That's fine, I hope you like the chap. Metal's one of my favorites too (obviously, or I wouldn't be centering a story on him). That said, this story is a request, and is a rather unanticipated move for me! At any rate, thanks for reviewing! P.S. This loosely follows Sonic Heroes, so the ending is, more or less, the same (Eggman gets locked up, Metal temporarily takes his place).

Until next time!


	9. Identity

PoC: *Logs on to class computer* let's see… **PenFullofChaos819…**

Metal: Is a sick-minded bomb-dropping clown that defaces great villains with his stories.

PoC: Keep…your…damn…mouth…SHUT! You're going to get my instructor thinking I've lost my mind.

Metal: Considering you're talking to a character that exists only in the minds of developers, I'd say you're a certified loon.

PoC: Wow ace, you just basically called yourself a fake that only crazies ever talk to. Does that go for all of this "great villain's" fans?

Metal: Huh? Wha- Uh… That's not what I said… W-Well at least that's not what I meant!

Silver: Haha! Burn!

PoC and Metal: You stay out of this!

Silver: *Offended* Hmph! Well, that's the last time I ever check your scripts for bombs like the nice guy I am! *sits in a corner*

PoC: Bombs? Scripts? What's he talking about? O.o

Metal: You don't want to know…

**-l-**

**Identity**

**-l-**

"That's all I can say. She and I didn't get to talk much." Metal had just finished given the longest report he'd ever dreamed of. E-85 had, throughout the conversation, tried to dig out any small tidbit she could get out of the chrome-like hedgehog. Metal didn't know that this was what most teens would refer to as prying, snooping, or maybe meddling. What he did know was that his intended purpose for coming was getting swept aside.

Seeing no further need to describe the prototype further, Metal started to say "Now _I _have a question for _you_." he reached into his spare storage for the odd paper "Can you tell me what this-"

"Hold your boosters, you haven't told me her name yet!" E-85 interrupted once again.

Annoyed as he was, Metal did take that as a valid question. So far, he'd been calling her 'prototype' and 'girl'. There were sure to be other prototype's soon in the coming, so he knew she couldn't stay title-less for long.

"You know…I don't think she's been given one." Metal said truthfully "Probably too new or something."

"Oh dear that won't do!" E-85 spoke with some kind of motherly concern, not that Metal understood this "Let's see now… Hmm… Well… Say! Why don't YOU give her a name?"

Metal's systems must've been made pretty error proof, for if they hadn't he would've certainly had a crash right then and there "Wha…? Why would I…? Uh… No way."

Crossing her arms, E-85 gave him a hard look "And why not? You can't leave the poor girl nameless while you and the rest of us have titles to work with."

"Yes I can." Metal replied bluntly "Besides, I'm in enough trouble with the doctor as it is. I don't think he'd be too thrilled at the idea of _me_ naming one of his own."

"Well, this may be just an old steam-bot's thinking, but I bet the prototype would be happy if you were the one that named her." this and her elbow nudging didn't get Metal to understand. Shrugging at Metal's cluelessness, she changed her tune "If you're really worried about it, why don't you ask the master beforehand? In worst case scenario; he gets mad and says no. No big deal, right?"

That was quite true; however Metal felt the need to add "There's one problem, I don't even _want_ to name her! It's not my job, and it does nothing to benefit me."

E-85 shook her head and slapped her own face "It's no wonder they call you 'Metal'. Don't you care about anyone but yourself?"

Like the harsh mound of steel and titanium he was, Metal answered with a curt "Not really."

Suddenly, E-85 breached the doppelganger's 'personal bubble' to stare right into his glowing red eyes "You should be more honest with your feelings, Metal Sonic." she said in a voice that froze him solid. Somehow her saying his full name was even scarier than the 'too close for comfort' situation itself.

Once the long stare-down had ended, E-85 rose to her feet and said "Well, it's time I got back to work! Can't run a medical unit without the boss you know!"

As the 'shell-shock' wore off, Metal was left very satisfied with how the little talk had ended "Wait a sec! I didn't get a chance to show you-" but his words were cleverly sabotaged by the sound of an intercom addressing E-85.

"Sorry Metal, it'll have to wait!" before she was totally out of sight, she called back one more time "You think about what I said! Promise, alright?"

The shiny hedgehog remained seated. He hadn't understood why E-85 was so interested in the girl. Recalling his own words, Metal didn't remember saying anything in particular to justify so much time on one subject.

"A meaningless subject at that." his feet hit the floor with a clank and he set off for his quarters "What could she want from a head-to-toe report on a test robot that hasn't been active long? And why is it so imperative that she gets named by me?"

Metal's careless musings didn't do much to keep his eyes forward. Preoccupied thoughts to blame, he collided with someone much larger than himself. Despite the target's width, it couldn't have been very well balanced as it toppled over into about two other passerbies'. Metal rubbed his scuffed nose as his eye caught a remarkable heap of metal in front of him.

"Private Metal!" the large one shouted whilst flailing like a tipped-turtle "I would advise to you pay better attention to your marching path in the future!"

"Why? Can't you watch where I'm going?" Metal sniped with pure sarcasm. Being a third of the general's size hadn't been enough to keep the hedgehog's figurative 'tongue' in check. All the same, Metal didn't keep his attitude long as a white-gloved red-sleeved arm reach out of the pile.

"I must be cursed." a lumbering ire-filled voice choked out "Or hexed or jinxed to be CONSTANTLY PLAUGED BY TROUBLEMAKING HEDGEHOGS!" with a feral scream, the speaker heaved the heavy E-99 off him with a single shove. Ready to erupt at any second, Eggman demanded "Which one of you did this? And don't bother pointing at each other or I'll be scrapping you both!"

Metal and E-99 knew their best plan had been foiled by that statement. However, in a rare moment of cooperation, the two set their sights on the third victim present.

"He did it." the pair raised their fingers at a somewhat dazed and helpless…helper bot.

Eggman was caught off guard by the sudden unanimous accusation "Orbot did? How?"

Metal attempted to look as indignant as possible as he lied "That clumsy ball tripped the good general here, and that caused him to tumble into you and me."

The excuse made Metal out to be a tad too innocent for E-99's liking, but for his sake he played along "I apologize, Master Eggman sir." E-99 saluted and went on "I couldn't avoid stumbling into Private Metal when Orbot crossed unexpectedly underfoot."

Had it been one word against the other Eggman would've wondered. In light of how rare it was to see Metal to agree with anyone, however, he was content to hovering over his oblivious assistant.

"You see doctor, if you would just go on that diet you've been putting off, you'd be able to recover faster from freak accidents like this." the well-meaning helper's incriminating words were all Eggman needed to hear. In a single snatch, the innocent helper's neck was secured in the doctor's palm.

Ignoring Orbot's flailing and pleading, the master turned to his remaining crew "I have some work and beating I must attend to. Now if you, E-99, could report back to me about the status of the Egg Fleet, I will be glad to relieve you early today." Eggman saw the large one nod so turned, reluctantly, to face the troublemaker "I know I'm going to regret this, but I'm too busy and I need someone to act as an escort."

Staring up at the hefty oaf next to him, the Sonic copy asked "Not for him right?"

"No he knows his way around, I meant for this one." stepping out of the way, Eggman displayed a down-facing prototype with some burn marks on her fur.

Cursing the irony of it all, Metal rubbed his immovable quills. He likely didn't have a concept of religion, or most things for that matter. If he had though, he would've thought God was playing some divine prank on him. How else could he explain these constant run-ins with trouble? Better still, why did they always involve the prototype?

"Why do I get the feeling this girl's going to be a handful?" Metal mused, unaware that he was listening to his intuition for a change.

Eggman didn't wait for an answer. He and E-99 stomped off to take care of their individual agendas, leaving Metal alone with prototype. It was awkward at first, since the two had hardly spoken beforehand and were now lumped in together on short notice.

Unwilling to prolong his new 'mission', Metal set his new sights on the rest quarters. He stopped briefly, having forgotten to tell her to follow him. As he made his move, the cold hedgehog came face to face with the girl.

That was twice now that Metal had had his personal bubble 'popped' today. Unlike the minor fear he had felt from E-85, this uncomfortable encounter caused the proud war machine to stumble backwards. How he succeeded in tripping on a perfectly smooth floor was…pitiful to say the least. A stifled giggle did nothing to help matters either. True to his haughty nature, Metal hastily pulled himself up and dusted the invisible dirt off his armor.

"Ahem… Let's get going." Metal halted again, but didn't turn around for fear of repeating his mistake, to say "Um… You follow me, understood?" she nodded three times while remaining otherwise hushed.

Finding their way with no further mishaps was good enough for him. He gladly showed her how to operate and manage all her chamber's features. Secretly, Metal was wishing she would decide to rest, and thus prevent him from having any more unnecessary fumbles. Much to his relief, she did seem tired enough after his explanation was done. She opened her cell as he had showed her, and entered. Satisfied that all was well, Metal prepared to take his leave.

"Metal…" he heard her speak at last "Will I see you when I wake up?"

Silly question, considering the practical answer was plain. Unless he hung around her cell all night, of course he wouldn't be right there when she woke. Trying to keep her happy, and quiet, Metal reluctantly replied "Yes, you will. Now go to sleep."

Leaving the prototype to her rest, Metal snuck his way out the sliding doors. While on his way, the hedgehog, against his prideful judgment, headed for the bottom floor.

"I suppose I can give _her_ idea a shot…" he mumbled sulkily.

Meanwhile, the capsule had sealed up with the prototype inside.

Unknown to Metal, the girl now wore a content smile as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

L

*Research Center 1-1*

L

Though they called it a research center, it was much more of a library. Whatever the name, E-robots were so badly neglected that they hardly bothered to organize the mounds of neglected books and reports.

"This place is an absolute disgrace!" a robotic voice proclaimed while mistreating a few misplaced pieces of virtual literature "These electronic volumes should've been alphabetized months ago!" his bossy demeanor didn't outlive his clichéd speech "Looks like we've got some more demolition to do tonight!" some cheers and grunts echoed around the abandoned center "Seriously, who reads this stuff?"

"It's kind of silly." a staff member commented "The master made us for the sole purpose of keeping all these dumb indexes in place, yet all they do is collect dust!"

"Wouldn't it be great to have a real bookworm come in just once to see our hard work?" another bot sighed.

"You know that's never happened and nor will it ever." the head librarian shut his metal eyelids as he said "Unless Eggman makes some loose-geared defective fool that has the audacity to grace us with a visit."

"Hello." a foreign voice startled the whole room, but none more than the head himself "I'd like to see if you have an index I'm looking for."

The head felt his whole network overload with such joy that his systems…suffered a heat-induced meltdown, deactivating him almost immediately. His staff gathered around to inspect him and found him to be dead where he stood.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Metal was stunned. He knew he was powerful, but he'd never expected to kill a target with words alone.

Hauling their late boss away, one particular staff member approached the hedgehog "Not at all! You said you were looking for an index?"

Metal was quizzical of their eccentric reaction to his inadvertent murder, but still explained "Yes, I'm here too… Um…" he was wishing now that he hadn't taken E-85's advice. Putting on a strictly-business air, Metal made his request "I need to see an index of names."

"Sure, sure we have everything you need." the robot pulled up a screen listing all the books they…had in stock, or rather _intact_ "So looking for big military names? Probably a target the master wants you to bump off eh?"

"Uh…no nothing like that." Metal was hoping he wouldn't have to say it "I need a list of…birth names."

The staff-machine wasn't sure what a strong killer like Metal needed with something like that, so he didn't argue "Right then, we have an index of all the masculine names you can shake a supercomputer at."

If embarrassment was fatal, Metal would've suffered the head librarian's fate by now. Robbed of the freedom of a painless death, Metal had no choice but to say "Actually, I need a list of f-feminine names."

Feeling on the spot wasn't severe enough to accurately depict the doppelganger's grief. Sadly the staff member really made things harder when he said "Are you serious?"

"Did I stutter?"

"In fact, you did."

"JUST GET ME THAT BOOK!"

"OKAY OKAY! Sheesh!"

He calmed his itchy killing finger long enough to allow the nuisance to fulfill his request. The wait didn't last long luckily, since his outburst _had_ drawn a lot of unwanted suspicion. Returning with the virtual 'book of shame' in hand, the staff member handed it over.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for needing this, so I'd be glad to help you find a specific name if you wish." that seemed to be this robot's version of an apology.

This time, Metal didn't feel so bad asking for some assistance. Taking the index, he searched his word bank to present an appropriate response "I would…appreciate that."

Following their exchange, the two sat at a cleared off desk to browse through a number of names. The sheer amount of them plus meanings were making Metal's brain ache. How was he supposed to pick from all the entries he saw?

"It's none of my business, but are you trying to find a name for someone?" the staffing robot queried the dangerous Metal.

"You're right that is none of your business." Metal spoke caustically, then defeated he admitted "And yes, it's a name for someone."

Doing his own search, the librarian came up with a suggestion "Can you perhaps, describe this person? You know like physical traits and whatnot."

Self-destruct. That's the one feature Metal was in dire need of. Was he really going through this again? Life was better when it was kept simply to blowing things up. Still, it did strike Metal as funny that another male robot requested physical traits first.

Knowing that the prototype was no longer a secret, he freely gave the short and sweet version of what he'd told E-85 earlier that day. The librarian seemed primarily interested in her mobian-like traits.

"Well since she's like a creature from the woods, I have a starting point." he announced "Start by searching animal names."

Metal did this, but came up with a number of house-pet names "Lassie, Honey, and…Spike?" he was confused by that entry "For a female?"

"Hey don't look at me!" the robot closed that page and thought harder "Hey! What about something based on her color?"

"Okay just a second." Metal keyed in the search "Let's see: Fidda, Simin, Sooleawa-Wh-what the hell?"

"Oops! Uh… No go huh? Well then why don't we try-hey what did you do?" the robot noticed Metal had started his own search.

"I typed in 'from the woods'" Metal confessed "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Hoo boy, I can't wait to see these crazy entries!" the machine looked over Metal's shoulder, prepped to laugh at the humorous ideas he'd dug up. This was until Metal smacked him away for getting too close.

"Well that was uncalled for-Oh hey it's up!" he said eagerly.

The first entry stood out, but not in a bad way. Metal had nothing funny or antagonizing to say about the name.

"Well looks like another dead-end eh Metal? I'll just clear this search and…" Metal grabbed his wrist and tossed it back to its owner "I guess you found something you like?"

The librarian checked the screen while rubbing his semi-crushed part "You know that technically means 'from the _forest_' and isn't even remotely related to the word 'silver'." seeing the copy's face told him his opinion wasn't relevant.

Metal was decided the minute he saw it. The name just fit too perfectly "Silvia…" he said "That's her name."

-l-

End of Chapter Nine

-l-

Well there you have it! I know the name isn't grand, but it does seem to fit her. Besides that, I have very little to add. Give this is more late-night work, I pray it's mostly typo-free!

**Serenity:** She certainly _can _be scary! Her mixture is about exactly what you described. P.'s not that I dislike the name you gave; I've had this one in mind for a while that's all. I know it's not fantastic, but I hope it's at least somewhat likable :).

**DanceDream:** The prototype is one scary girl (power-wise). Ah but that just makes her more perfect for Metal! You know Eggy, if it's strong he has a use for it. Next chapter she gets more scene-time! P.S. The name may seem strange, but I hope you like it!

**Infamousplot: **_I'll be waiting to hear from you this chapter!_

**Metal Sonic fan: **Don't know if I've got your consistent support or not, but it's good to have your comments!

Until next time!


	10. Restless

PoC: And now we get to double-digits! **PenFullofChaos819 doesn't own the characters, save for Silvia and the other OC's!**

Silver: …I hate you.

PoC: ? What, why?

Silver: Not only do you think I'm stupid for checking your scripts for bombs, but you made me into a female just for your stinking story! *pouts*

PoC: *Sigh* Silver, she has no ties to you whatsoever. I only used that name because it sounds nice and it fits her. I really didn't make a female you, honest.

Silver: *sniffs* Yeah well… You still think I'm stupid for the bomb thing.

Metal: That's because you _are_ stupid. *opens script*

PoC: Nah Silv, I don't think you're stu-Wait. Does anyone else hear that?

Silver: Yeah…I do too! It sounds like…

PoC: Ticking? *looks over to Metal*

Metal: Oh shi-*explosion*

Silver: I TOLD YOU! I FREAKING TOLD YOU!

**-l-**

**Restless**

**-l-**

Working under a dim light, Eggman busily sifted through his schematics. He had been up all night, and made no plans to rest any time soon.

"Doctor…" his helper said "Here are the prototype scans you requested."

Grabbing the films without stopping, the master said "Very good. You are free to shut down now. I must get this figured out before tomorrow's mission."

Too curious to sleep, Orbot risked a question "Boss, I've been wondering, what is the prototype exactly?"

Seeing this as a good distraction while he worked, Eggman explained "As you might've guessed by your early scans, she's not a robot at all. She's rather a fake mobian, one I constructed from scratch, with a couple of mechanical enhancements of course."

"That's why she had both living and non-living parts then." Orbot better understood "But boss, why does she look like your enemies? Is that a façade or something?"

The doctor smiled wickedly as he found what he was looking for "No façade my dear Orbot. She has harvested DNA inside her." he gloated over his experiment "I started by taking some genes from Tails to forge her intellect. Then I salvaged some echidna DNA for her strength. Finally, I added a dab of Amy Rose to create her gender and innocent behavior. Add that to a special mechanical growth template and that's the gist of it. Her appearance is just an uncontrolled, but useful, mutation of that blending."

The assistant gaped in horror "Y-You…" he stammered "You can do that? I had no idea anything like that was possible. Even for you, doctor.

Eggman chuckled darkly "I may be best with robotics, but thanks to my grandfathers memoirs on 'gene splicing' and 'synthetic life' even I was able to create an almost flawless masterpiece." slamming his hand down suddenly, his attitude changed "If only Metal hadn't fouled everything up, it would've been a complete success! Now it seems Metal's unneeded sense of 'emotions' has transferred over to her."

Orbot shrank back at those words "Forgive me master. That was all my doing."

The egg doctor sighed in defeat "No Orbot. As much as I hate to say it, the fault was mine. I should've recognized that Core before I foolishly installed it." sitting back in his chair, the master remembered his original error all those years ago.

"Has my mistake come back to haunt me?" he mused "Has Metal inherited his treacherous spirit?" a guttural fear loomed briefly over him, but he soon brushed it aside "No, what am I thinking. He's a robot, and robots don't have hearts or souls." Eggman wiped his glasses clean and returned to his desk "Regardless, I must find a way to dispose any trace of subject γ's programming, before it's too late."

L

*Capsule Quarters*

L

It was blurry and hazy, but somehow peaceful. Sleep didn't seem very complicated at all. This was probably for the best, as it suited her currently overwhelmed mind just fine. Letting the peace wash over her, the girl allowed her heavy eyelids to fall shut as she entered slumber's gentle embrace.

This peace didn't last long, as she opened her eyes to find herself outside her room. She hadn't remembered getting up, or leaving the capsule at all.

So then what was she doing here?

Her still hazy mind could feel something behind her. Swirling around, she saw a towering, round-shaped figure standing over her. It didn't take long for the round shadow to start yelling at her; calling her useless, a mistake, and all other manner of insult.

Hating the endless cruelty, the prototype ran. Pitifully, her efforts for escape were vainly thwarted by an even larger shadow. This one didn't say anything. It merely raised its gun and opened fire. She dodged as much as possible, but soon found herself cornered. The evil machine aimed the cold barrel in her face.

"G-Get away from me!" she yelped, and used her hidden weapon in defense.

The shadow dissipated instantly, much to her relief. In it's place, a single helpless target lay slumped against the opposing wall. Forcing her body to stop shaking, the prototype stepped lightly up to the newcomer, fearing that it might attack her.

As it turned out, it wasn't an enemy at all; it was the poor target she'd burned a hole through back when she torched the training facility. Looking at it now, it was nothing more than a helpless doll that had borne a part of her wrath. She didn't have enough emotion to feel absolutely terrible, but she did feel sorry for the lonely thing. Picking it up, she suddenly found she had a kind of fondness for it.

"It's so…fuzzy and soft." she thought while giving it a gentle squeeze "Why would anyone want to shoot something like this?"

Taking it with her, she tried to open every door on the lower floor, only to find them all to be locked, including the door to her room. The second floor ended up being much the same; lonely and empty. She was trapped without anywhere to go.

Unsure of her next move, the prototype sat down with her back against a wall. She strangely found some comfort in holding the lifeless puppet, even though hugging it made no actual difference.

Her momentary comfort was short-lived as her strong ears detected the sound of a mechanical whirring, much like a door opening. That sound was followed closely by a constant thumping.

Like something was coming.

The approaching noise slowly extracted what little confidence she had left. She could only hug the doll tighter as the dark presence came into view.

"Please don't let it see me." she wished.

But it was too late. The thing had indeed seen her, and was, in mere seconds, obstructing her entire range of vision.

Shuddering in terror, the girl looked away. The enigma didn't tolerate this, as it forced her gaze back into it's own. To answer this, the girl kept her eyelids shut tight.

"Wake up…" the person said in a curt, but somehow soothing voice. It was soothing because…

"Wake up…"

It sounded familiar.

"Are you deaf? I said, WAKE UP!"

Like a jolt of energy, the girl's eyes shot open. Questions left her mind as she studied the pair of very recognizable red eyes, in front of her.

It was him.

"You can't stay asleep forever." Metal growled, powering down her cell as he spoke "Or I suppose you want to get us both in more trouble?"

Trying to figure out what happened seemed inconsequential at this stage. Listening to him seemed more important than her out-of-body experience.

"Data fragments probably had something to do with it." she surmised, based on how many sections of her 'flash' memory had been accessed. Regardless, she exited her capsule, happily leaving behind whatever that spooky event was.

"If you're ready, Eggman wants us to assemble at the Sky-port." Metal told her "Don't be late, unless you want to be sleeping in the furnace tonight." he finished ominously, although he was simply stating a fact.

That 'fact' hadn't been much help to the prototype, who was still recovering from her dream (not that she knew what they were called yet). It took only seconds before a paranoid knot in her abdomen drove her to pursue the metallic hedgehog.

L

*Egg Base: Central Hall*

L

Metal hadn't gone too far yet. Lord knows he was in no hurry to be bossed around by an assembly line of stone-age E-klutzes. This, coupled with how much sleep he'd lost last night, left him feeling more belligerent than usual.

"Throwing away MY rest for that skin and fur covered…girl." reluctantly, Metal couldn't bring himself to call her 'thing'. It's not like she forced him to stay up for her "No, it was…E-85's fault! Yes! She must've planted a virus that made me do it! Why else would I do something _nice_ for anyone?" he choked on the 'N' word like he'd just swallowed a jug of hydrochloric acid.

Complaints and rants out of his system, Metal felt ready to tackle his arduous job. He headed towards the recently installed elevator that acted as a convenient short-cut up to the port. Metal pressed the 'up' button and waited patiently, which for him was longer than ten-seconds. A chiming 'ding' and the doors parted, giving the hedgehog passage with no trouble.

"Something's wrong." he thought warily "Nothing bad has happened to me yet." he scanned the elevator for some kind of trap or mistake that would complicate his day. Partially convinced that he was safe, Metal took slow steps to get inside.

"Well, what do you know?" he grinned internally, and selected the Sky-port as his destination "This may be a good day after…" he held that thought until he bumped into something behind him. Curious, he reached back to feel something soft and hollow, not unlike an…ear? Pinching it gently, he rubbed it between his fingers, only to hear someone giggle and say "Hey! Hee-hee! Stop that!"

Letting go and turning around, Metal could only groan at the sight before him "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um…Well I…" she stumbled through her sentence "I-I don't really know where the Sky-pot is, so I thought I'd follow you there!"

Metal slapped his face hard "For starters, that's Sky-_port_ not _pot_. Lastly, I don't like being followed. I might end up accidently attacking you if you startle me again."

Folding her hands behind her back, the prototype said "I would've been lost if I hadn't. I mean, how am I supposed to know where anything is if no one tells me?"

Metal's thoughts ground to a halt. It was déjà vu, and no question about it. Hadn't he asked himself the same thing when he'd first been activated? Yes or no, he couldn't imagine a fairer excuse than that. He didn't reply, but nor did he lecture her further. Besides, she was coming with him now whether he liked it or not.

Eventually, they came to their stop. Noise poured from every corner of the large air/heliport, despite it being larger than the terminal of the Eggbase. Metal had never comprehended how many other robots existed outside of the E-series until now.

"Hmph, so the doctor prefers the 'quantity' I see." he said diminishingly. The grease and oil robots made him feel filthy by just being nearby. Whatever this new job was, he hoped it wouldn't be grunt work alongside _their_ kind.

The girl wasn't as prideful about it, but even she didn't like the state the machines were in "Does the master ever clean them up? Ever?" she queried, noting the sad state their armor was in "These poor things are being forced to work, probably without rest." she mused grievingly.

"Metal? Is that you?" a nerve-biting voice had to ask "Oh and you brought the girl too. Excellent! The boss is waiting near dock 12. Shall I show you the way?"

Metal had gotten used to the helper by now, but still taunted him by saying "If it isn't Eggman's personal soccer ball. Sure, why not? Lead the way, great _navigator_."

Either Eggman had damaged him one too many times, or perhaps he was having an off day as he replied "Why Metal, are you happy to see me? Well I always said you were a big softy at heart!"

His sad response was made even sadder when the prototype whispered "Um…I don't think he realizes you're mocking him." in Metal's ear, causing the copy-hog to hold back a laugh. If _she_, who had only been active for a day, understood his masked insult, then Orbot must've had more than a screw or two loose from his last beating.

Ignoring or plain missing what the two were talking about, Orbot motioned for them to follow while shouting "Come along you two love-birds! The doctor doesn't have all day."

Metal didn't know if that was just a tongue-slip or if the spherical nuisance knew what he was saying. It was of little consequence as Metal waited until they were right in front of the hanger, before he brought a fist down on the assistant's head.

Not forgetting his manners, the cold hearted killer said over his shoulder "Thanks for the directions."

"Don't…mention it!" Orbot wheezed back, strangely sounding even happier than he had earlier "Y-Yup, I knew it. That Metal…and I…will be…best of friends." at those words, he collapsed from exhaustion.

Immediately, Metal and the girl saw their rotund creator inside the hanger. The Eggman was tapping his foot and looking at his invisible watch, as the pair approached him.

"You timing is improving Metal." the doctor congratulated "I see you even brought the prototype with you. Good work."

Metal, however, didn't show a remote speck interest in the master's praise "Your orders, sir?"

A look of surprised delight shone on the mad genius's flabby face "That's what I like to hear. You're obedience is coming along nicely." he remarked, not catching Metal's death glare "I suppose you'd like to hear your mission."

Throwing a switch of sorts, the hull of the large air-craft opened wide "But there's no time, so you'll be briefed on the way. E-72 will be your partner on this assignment."

Metal didn't really look forward to teaming up with the pyromaniac, but something else bugged him more "Then what about Sil-I mean, the prototype? What will she do?"

"IT won't be doing anything with you. I'm going to make sure it cleans up the mess made in the training center." Eggman informed, much to Metal's surprise "Anyway, here's an overview of your mission. A.I.M. has captured a valuable piece of my grandfather's work. I need you and E-72 to retrieve it unharmed." sensing the silliness of his own words, he reiterated "I need _you_ to retrieve it unharmed."

Metal grunted mildly. So now he was being shipped off to retrieve a hand-me-down for the doctor? Well it beat manual labor, so he said "Understood master. I will ensure the object's safe return."

Once again, Eggman was pleased "You're very close to redeeming yourself, Metal." he informed, but changed the subject "I'll give you five minutes to make sure you have everything in order. After that, you depart."

Metal forwent the supply check in favor of speaking to the prototype "So…you made a mess of the training center?" he asked, sounding almost proud.

"I-I didn't mean to!" the girl insisted "I just lost control for a second and I…sort of set fire to the whole place."

Metal couldn't help himself. He let out a loud laugh as he pictured how the fiasco might've gone down "That's impressive. It goes to show how powerful you really are." he confessed that this was a feat even he hadn't accomplished "Don't let Eggman get you down. You and I can't help being so much stronger than everybody else here." Metal had never paid anyone a non-sarcastic compliment before, but it felt somehow easy in this situation.

The prototype more than appreciated the kind words. Up until now, she had never heard anything but cruelty from the master and the other machines. She was now certain Metal was something different from the rest of them.

"Metal, it's time!" Eggman told him, a bit sooner than expected.

Though excited at the chance to show his battle prowess again, Metal now wished he had a minute longer to talk. Using his better judgment, he eventually obeyed. As he parted with her, he did leave a few more words "I'll see you after the mission. Until then, keep yourself out of trouble…Silvia."

The girl cocked her head in puzzlement "Silvia…?"

"That's your new name." Metal stated dryly, but added in a semi-hopeful tone "Do you like it?"

The girl paused as if trying it out. Once she was finished, a bright smile graced her now beaming face "Thank you Metal, I love it."

The doppelganger would've said something else, had their obnoxiously whiny master not screamed "METAL! I demand that your get your hypersonic behind over here right…NOW!"

Struggling to not lash out, Metal gave the prototype one last quick goodbye. For moment, he couldn't believe he'd almost ruined his chance to fight again, just finish a useless conversation with her. Paradox-ily enough, Metal chose to keep his thoughts on her to tune out the doctor's stroke-inducing rant about his tardiness.

"I told you it would make her happy" an 'E-85' on his shoulder teased "I and bet you're feeling pretty good about it too."

"No, I did it for practical reasons. Nothing more." he denied the voice's claim.

"Really? Then why are you still thinking about her?" the voice pestered "Is that part of being 'practical' too? If you don't really care, then why haven't you stopped yet?"

"And listen to that instead?" he said, pointing at the foaming man before him.

"Okay, good point." the voice agreed "But you have to admit it's a bit more than that."

Coldly stepping inside the ship, Metal's false heart hardened "I have to admit nothing. I do what benefits me most, and that's all there is to it." he spat obstinately. Though his statement was mostly true for now, he couldn't predict how true it would remain in the days to come.

-l-

End of Chapter Ten

-l-

Alright I'm done! A note all of you, the dream has no major foreshadowing to take note of (I say no _major_ because there is some). Seriously though, what is up with me and dream sequences? 0.o

**Serenity:** Excellent! I had hoped you would like it :) Lol! And now E-85 upgraded to being something of an "angel (or for Metal, maybe the devil XD) on his shoulder". Well, since Dream and a few others already know, I might as well confess. *Sigh* I went as Link (at my nephew's asking) /.

**DanceDream:** Yup Silver's taking it pretty hard (but at least he didn't blow up like Metal…literally XD). Well, she can be just about whatever makes Metal uncomfortable (but hey, at least she's looking out for him :) ). Lol Eggman is more than comic relief in this story, but who says the guy can't hog center-stage once in a while? Ya, I had find room for some romance, but I'm pretty slow about it :/. I can't tell you how much fun it was to write about the "library folk"! XD P.S. Hope you liked this chapter too!

**Infamousplot: **The lateness is fine! I'm just glad to have you back! :D

Yup, that's why I hesitated calling her that at first (I hadn't even thought of Silver 'til I wrote it -_-'). This is kind of a step away from Days, but there'll be some connections in the future. Sister, mother, friend, or who knows? E-85 has a lot of important roles to cover here (teasing Metal is serious business after all XD). The library scene was so off the wall it was hard to write! That said, it was a lot of good fun doing it! Some people hate me giving Metal a "human" side, as they say it's "not what he's like in the games or comics!" I ask you, Infamous, do rude fans just kill you or what (wait, we already covered that, didn't we)? Well I digress. Thanks again for the pleasant, yet detailed, review!

**Super Shadix 520:** Good to have you with us. I'm happy you appreciate a softer side to the normally serious Metal. I happen to like both sides to him, and would like nothing more than conclude this tale with both in equal doses.

Until next time!


	11. Different

PoC: It is I, **PenFullofChaos819, owner of this story and none of the non-OC characters within.**

Silver: …

PoC: Hmm… A quiet crowd we've got here today. Hey Silv, where's Metal?

Silver: He left. He said he won't do commentary for a quitter.

PoC: Who said anything about quitting? Did you tell him I plan on picking up my slack very soon?

Silver: Yeah, but he wouldn't listen. I think he's worried about you.

PoC: … Is that so? Well then Silver, I have a job for you.

Silver: ?

PoC: You go and tell Metal TO GET HIS REFLECTIVE ARSE BACK HERE PRONTO! I know he's trying to bail out of his own pairing, and I'll be dammed if he thinks he can succeed that easily!

Silver: ? You two sure have a funny way of expressing concern for one another.

**-l-**

**Different**

**-l-**

A filthy mop and bucket were to be expected. Brooms and dust pans seemed rather mandatory. Even scouring on one's hands and knees didn't feel out of the question. Still in all, who knew this job called 'cleaning' could be so 'dirty'?

Only vaguely were these thoughts passing through the girl's head. Thinking alone was, in and of itself, a chore, considering the rigorous task at hand. It was all very well for the two slackers E-57 and E-69, for they had most of the essentials installed. The prototype, on the other hand, was forced to do the odious labor manually, which slowed much of her efforts down.

Then it occurred to her; why was the facility so laden with enhanced gizmos for training, but so vacant of the tools needed to properly wash up afterwards? It had possibly been their master's 'cheap streak' that was to blame, but no one dared voice this. Not only out of fear, but ambivalence as well. For as it turns out, cursing one's creator rarely makes work move faster.

This understanding in mind, Silvia continued to grind away at the charred stains. In her overly-sensitive ears, she could hear the other silly robots laughing and yammering without a care in the world. One of two things must've been the reason. One being all those years of doing the same job had eroded or melted their inner circuitry: The second, per Metal's explanation, was that some robots are just plain inferior and stupid. Either was viable, for who in their right head would consider laughing while scrubbing floors?

The rancid liquid on her skin made the chill complex that much colder. Though scorched black by the heat of the fire; the tile floor froze her fingers with every touch. Air circulating throughout the room was no added comfort to her exposed fur. Unwilling to admit it aloud, the girl silently wished her flames of destruction would return for the briefest moment, if only to give some warmth. Upon seeing the wrecked, and partially melted, piping in front of her, she dismissed that thought, and resumed her tireless efforts.

Having purified inch by inch every corner in sight, the girl took her supplies to another quadrant of the complex. It just so happened to be the same place where the disaster had started. Comprehending this, the prototype tossed her bucket load on the badly damaged ground. This time, she happily scrubbed with all her might, as if trying to erase all memories of the incident.

Sadly, the tarnished surface clawed at her eyes, causing them to mist, as flashbacks of her poor showing came flooding back. She hadn't meant to do what she did. It was an accident. It was, in her mind, the voices all mocking her that did this. Their poisonous barbs had pumped a burning rage into her veins; a rage that she could not control. When it reached a boiling point, she had to release it, on something or someone. Would it have been better if she had ravaged and demolished her accusers instead? Is that what the master would've wanted?

She didn't know. It was a moot point at this juncture anyway. That was then, this was now. She accepted that some things could never be undone. Many of her surroundings attested to that fact. The burnt floor, the melted generator, the punctured doll, the-

Her gaze stopped in shock. The doll, the very same doll she'd carved a hole through was still here. Why it hadn't been thrown out with all the others, she couldn't guess. Scooping it into her arms, another revelation came to her. This was the doll from her dream, the doll that she had found comfort in. Quickly checking to make sure no one was watching, Silvia wrapped her arms around the lifeless toy. Like in her dream, the helpless thing gave her a sense of love and comfort in her state of grief. Her eyes fluttered shut as she continued to hold the innocent thing in her warm embrace.

"Aww!" a voice echoed from behind "That's so darn sweet!"

A groan and the sound of metal hitting metal followed a second voice "Way to ruin the sentimental moment 69!"

"Ouch! Geez! I was just admiring the scene! Don't you remember having dolls to keep _you_ company when you were sad?" was his surprising response.

Unsure if he'd hear him right E-57 asked in disgust "You…used to play with dolls?"

"Why are you two spying on me?" the two janitors turned to see a very flustered, very angry prototype staring them into submission. They kept dead silent for, unbeknownst to her; the two had a great fear/respect for her proven wrath.

Tossing a few strands of messy hair out of her eye, the girl took her gaze off them. Gathering up her supplies, she had defensively placed the doll in one of her empty buckets, and walked off. She was quite pleased once she'd left the bumbling nuisances in the dust. Distance, however, didn't stop her from picking up a few of their stray sentences.

"Now see what you did?" E-57 snapped and, for all she knew, stuck his partner again.

"Ow! You're the one that yelled and got her all mad!" 69 countered sharply. The remainder of the exchange was drowned in a swirl of grunts and gibberish; presumably meaning a fight had erupted.

Silvia paid them no mind. Her focus instead returned to the cute orange doll. Torn up and almost completely ruined, her mood dampened to see the poor thing in such dire straits.

"Maybe…" she whispered in secret "I could…repair it." shaking her head vigorously, she corrected "Him. Yes, he's definitely a 'him'."

Hugging her new friend one final time, she placed him back in his makeshift crib. Having something to look forward to (besides Metal's return) provided a much needed boost for the silver-furred enigma. With a reluctant, but growing smile, her spirits were now high enough to face the rest of the day.

"Now…" she sighed dreamily "To give him a name."

L

*Aboard the Eggcraft*

L

The heavy pulse of the ship' engines would've been an earache at any other given time. In Metal's case, however, the noisy throbbing provided the perfect excuse to ignore…basically all the voices in and outside his head. E-72's slithering briefing could make even Metal's hard composite skin crawl. He could only imagine the kind of day the master had been having when he made the pyromaniac.

"Eggman must've been bitten by a snake on a hot summer day." he mused whilst internally swearing off staring into his partner's manic eyes. Looking straight at the mad-bot struck him as bad move, considering how imbalanced 72's mental state was.

His idea seemed to be a success as the fire-breather's voice had died out. This left him with only his thoughts to reconcile with. Never in his craziest fantasies did Metal expect a few lingering memories to be more trouble than a living, or at very least physical, opponent. Each and every thought brought him a newfound concern for the girl he left behind.

"She's a vulnerable, short-wired fool." he assessed in his diminishing manner "Who knows what the boss will do to her while I'm gone."

Tripping and subconsciously face-planting on these masked concerns, Metal restated his opinion "There's nothing I can do about it. If she's to fail, let her fail. If she's to die, let her die. Why would I want to protect something so weak anyway?"

"Maybe because you've got the…" E-72 lit his flamethrower before finishing "Hots for her?

Feeling the sudden urge to smash his partner's head into his seat window, Metal deduced that he had, once more, spoken his private thoughts aloud. There was one consolation to be noted; at least he hadn't blabbed to Eggman. Orbot would've been just as terrible, when one considered his penchant for gossip. In all, he'd been remarkably lucky to have accidentally spilled his guts in front of the only loose-nut on board.

"Hee-hee! Soooo… You, O Lord Metal, have a tender spot in that stylish armor of yours." 72's voice hissed ominously "I can hardly blame you. She IS a little spit-fire, isn't she?"

The copy assumed that was 72 speak for 'she's quite a catch', but he couldn't be sure. Hoping to kill the creepy conversation fast, Metal acted as though the hot-head had never spoken. While his plan did work like a charm, it didn't release the doppelganger from a piercing set of eyes. Metal was almost sure looks couldn't kill, but that didn't make the gaze any easier to tolerate, especially when he imagined what the cracked 72 must've been thinking.

Praises seemed to ring out when 72 ended his minute-long stare-down. While graciously returning to his seat, the fire-bot said "Well what can I say? Accidents WILL happen! Hee-hee!"

Metal narrowed his own pupils at 72's sideways-comment. That had better not, for his sake, been a threat. The hedgehog knew too well how most would love to see E-72 die in an…accident. Letting his lethal temper cool for now, Metal renewed the wrestling match with his thoughts, which had not subsided after the brief distraction.

"I shouldn't let that asylum-reject get to me." he affirmed, keeping his own stability strong "But something doesn't make sense. If he's not a threat to me or the prototype, why do feel like ripping him apart when he threatens her? She could dispose of him just as easily as I could, so why worry?"

Faintly he could hear the pilot inform the two of the upcoming drop point. Though prompt in sitting up and giving his weapon systems a last minute check, Metal hadn't fully laid his thoughts to rest.

"Her problems and mine are different…aren't they?"

-l-

End of Chapter Eleven

-l-

I've finally updated! I really had no intention of stopping this last week, but what can I say? Life got in the way. Thankfully, I've presented this chapter in a more timely fashion.

**Serenity:** The delay sucks, I know. I want to continue this out of respect for your request. This chapter may be worse or better (depending on whether I'm a bit rusty or not), but I hope it satiates your need for a good update.

**DanceDream:** Out of hiding I have come! I can't say I'm ready to return to the other project yet, but I will be continuing this now. I know I'm taking forever, so even though you are a patient reader, I once again deeply regret the delay (on both stories). P.S. I eagerly await your new account (if I've said that already, send me a rotten tomato with your name on it XD).

**Infamousplot:** Bet I caught you off guard with this. I have updated at last, and I hope to keep it that way. I don't know how you would score this chapter, but feel free to offer your uninhibited criticism.

**Super Shadix 520:** I can't stay off a requested project, so here I am! Naturally, I hope this meets your standards for a good chapter. It's great to hear from you all again!

I understand if this delay is a cause for some distaste. Still, like it or hate it, I'm happy to hear from all of you!

Until next time!


	12. Evil

PoC: Looks like I'm back on track. **PenFullofChaos-**oof!

?: HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?

PoC: Ouch…Metal? What the hell was that for?

Metal: For almost giving up! You had me worri-err…I mean, angry! You nearly left me hanging with your lousy unfinished work! It made me sa-uh…mad! Yeah, that's right! Really ****ing mad!

PoC: …Thanks Metal. I missed talking with you too.

Metal: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! NOW GET OUT THERE AND WRITE BEFORE I BREAK YOUR SCRAWNY NECK!

PoC: Sure, sure, just as soon as you take the caps lock off.

Metal: NO WAY! I-Wait, does this mean you're really back?

PoC: *Sighs* Yes Met. I'm really back.

**-l-**

**Evil**

**-l-**

The minute his feet touched the gravelly earth he could tell something was amiss. The target was supposed to be located in a well-hidden, well-disguised enemy base, with only a lightly-armed unit stationed to guard it.

Assuming that intel was correct, Metal wondered why he was staring down at a veritable army of G.U.N. and A.I.M. soldiers.

The mission was meant to be a quick in-and-out sort of job, but with the situation as it was now, things were going to be much more complicated. On the whole, the mission was still relatively simple, but Metal knew tactics would have to be changed if they hoped to penetrate the base unscathed. Sneaking in was the preferable option, as the target's location had a hefty number of possible entry points which could be taken advantage of. They could perform some very basic recon, and then strike at the point of least resistance.

Having previously downloaded the base's layout, Metal presumed their best bet would be, remarkably, the eastern weapon storage facility. Granted it had a number of volatile, likely flammable, substances, but as long as they didn't discharge their own guns no issues should arise.

With a flash of blatant realization, Metal grudgingly recalled his partner's itchy trigger-finger. He knew, unless he favored the idea of riding a mushroom-cloud, entering a location like that with 72 in tow was tantamount to suicide. Stealth and espionage were most certainly not a part of 72's programming, and that was, of course, what they most desperately needed right now.

Rightly wondering if Eggman _ever_ thinks out these missions in advance, Metal desperately tried to muster up a contingency plan. Time was ticking away mercilessly, and he knew it was only a matter of minutes before those slow-witted humans picked up on their presence. Asking for 72's input was useless. Knowing that loose-nut, Metal guessed he would no doubt suggest storming in through the front, roasting whatever stood in their path. Metal slapped his face at his mind-formed image of ol' fireball rushing in with a barbaric battle-cry.

"He'd draw the entire base's attention, most likely drawing all their 'fire' along with it." he sighed, only to rekindle his mind a second later to add "Not a bad idea…"

It didn't take a bolt of eureka to understand how delightful the random plan was. The base was so full of guards that it would be virtually impossible to sneak in unnoticed, even if Metal _did_ somehow contain the pyromaniac. For sure, there was definitely no way to lift the professor's goods without raising the alarm. So why wait? Why risk getting _both_ of them killed. Besides, 72 always did enjoy playing with fire.

Stepping up to his comrade's side, Metal raised his sharp finger towards the front gate "See those miserable skin-bodies? Don't they look soft and frail to you?" he spoke in a very smooth, goading tone, despite the insane things he was saying.

"Hee! Yes! Mmm… Yes they do…" 72's voice grunted back hungrily. Metal could see 72's index finger caressing his guns trigger affectionately.

Sucking down his pride, Metal struck up more deception "So soft… I bet it would tear easily under my claws, snap below my punches, melt beneath my cannon. Hmm… Maybe with your help, it could even be made to…"

"BURN!" 72 shouted wildly into the open air, momentarily unleashing his flamethrower on the dewy grass. Metal internally grinned upon seeing how riled up his partner was. As an added bonus, this little talk had also begun to attract some suspicion from their human friends. Things were falling into place.

"How about it, 72? Let's charge in and make those humans understand what _real_ firepower is." Metal continued to give false hints of contained excitement "Unless of course you're afraid that _my_ fire might be stronger."

Grabbing his weapon with certifiable madness written on his cold steel mug, the deranged E-72 snatched Metal's arm and charged full-steam ahead "Let's turn this place into a raging inferno!" he cried out gleefully.

Metal was meanwhile coping with the rather sudden, if not personal, invitation he was getting. This certainly wasn't part of his plot, but the clench of his maniacal friend said it was now. He was impressed by how strong 72's grasp was, especially for a cheaply-built lunatic, as no amount of his own strength could pry the pyre-loving fool off. Just as Metal was about to shoot his ally point-blank, he caught sight of the front gate, looking like a death sentence.

"Are you ready for this…_friend_?" 72 asked his less-than-enthusiastic luggage. Something about his tone bothered the doppelganger. For a split second, 72 sounded so…serene. It was like a sudden shift from night to day: Unnatural and frightening.

Once he saw the cavalry had locked on and was moving in, Metal squirmed even harder to break his partner's hold. A tense second passed as Metal was lifted to meet the dark voids 72 called eyes.

"There is only one fire hotter than mine, and I'm sending you to on a one-way trip to see it." 72 snickered wickedly. Metal was not allowed time to ponder this as he was catapulted violently into the reinforced gates of the base. As his head cracked against the hardened metal wall, his audio sensors could vaguely hear 72's hissing laughter along with the words "See you in Hell, Sonic-clone!"

Hitting the paved ground of the inner complex, Metal could vaguely hear the angry shouts of infantryman swarming around his prone body. His "skin" stung as their bullets ricocheted off his mighty armor. Then nothing… Nothing for what seemed like hours.

The time of silence that passed was soon replaced by the touch of clammy, gloved hands, gradually lifting his heavy frame. To his dismay, his body no longer listened to his commands, leaving him completely defenseless. He was at the mercy of these damn humans.

"I tried to trick him, but I ended up getting tricked instead." Metal, in his bitterness, would've laughed if he could've "Never thought my dirty tactics would get the better of me."

Forgoing his anger for now, Metal fought to keep himself conscious.

L

*Egg base: 3-3 Laboratory*

L

Sunlight was no doubt shining at this time of day, probably glorifying the countless flowers fields and cute little animals that prance through them. Thank powers above for the choking smell of gear oil stained on fresh blueprints. That and his re-crushable toy offered the great egg all the comforts of home.

But even with all these amenities, the enlarged man found himself with a rare case of depression. Current progress on his latest master plan had now ground to a halt. He didn't have much of a back-up plan in place, considering a key element of it was being retrieved by two of his most defective, untrustworthy robots. Even if they were able to make it back, with the target undamaged, there was no way of knowing how effective it would be.

Who was he fooling? Best case scenario it would end up being another risky experiment that probably bring him more hurt than help, just like that Metal Sonic. Thinking about it, he wondered what had possessed him to copy the epitome of his mass humiliation. Nothing and he meant NOTHING good could've come of it. So what did he do when that failed? He lackadaisically designed a creature based on not one but THREE of his enemies! Oh yes, no way _that_ could go wrong!

"I must think of a better plan…" he moaned, pressing his face on level with his desk. His sagging eyes drooped off lazily, brutally struggling against the effects of lost sleep. Soon the not-so-gentle sound of snoring filled the vacant laboratory.

Masked by his master's wheezing breaths, Orbot softly rolled across the grated floor vents, with his daily report in hand. Bearing the boss's stressors in mind, he snuck lightly up to Eggman's side. He slipped the report under his master's shoulder, while offering a kindly pat on the back with his red-gloved hand.

Checking the time, Orbot crept up to Eggman's ear "Boss…" he whispered in a soothing, seemingly well-intentioned voice "I know you've had a busy day, so I'll save the surprise for later." Orbot shot the clock another look. Using his fingers he counted down "Sixty… Fifty-Nine… Fifty-Eight… Fifty-Seven… Fifty-Six…" he continued until a full minute had passed. Sitting up to an _un_-grandiose height he saluted and hopped up and down with a loud banging "BOSS! BOSS! BOSS! I'm happy to inform you that the prototype has finished her chore-duties!"

*Snort* "He…shhehe…Wuh-WHAaaaaah!" was Eggman's jumbled response before taking a fatal tip off his seat, thereby striking the back of his skull with a painful crack.

Seemingly unconcerned, Orbot went on with his loud-mouthed report "I know sir, I was surprised too! Her small act of loyalty was so heartfelt and moving, it nearly brought grease to my eyes." he gushed, rubbing away some nonexistent tears. Had he learned anything from their past relationship one would think he'd have been more wary of the now-upright Eggman.

Whether by the master's great sense of mercy or more likely some exceptional luck, there were no immediate repercussions for his stupidity. Eggman didn't seem to be in much pain considering the force of his nasty fall. Nor did he seem enraged. Instead, he blankly hopped back into his chair, and began drawing vehemently. This sudden state alertness caused even the not-so-bright Orbot to cease his own congested ramblings.

"Busy as a bee aren't we doctor?" Orbot dared to ask, but his query passed right over Eggman's bald head. The awe-struck assistant gaped at the sheer amount plans and designs the mad doctor was cranking out. Truthfully, he'd never seen the boss so alive at his work since Metal's reactivation.

"Yes! YES! I have the perfect plot! It's been there, boiling in the back of my ingenious, stupendous, criminal brain! I just needed a good smack of inspiration! And now! Yes, and now Sonic will be the first victim of my terrifying scheme! OOOOH! Ho-ho-ho-ho!" Eggman squealed and roared with laughter, flinging countless piles of paper across the steel floor.

Orbot didn't know whether he should throw a party, or notify the local mental health clinic. Certainly he kept data history on the term 'mad scientist', but he hadn't known, until now, how literal that term was. Clearing his 'throat' Orbot prepped for an 'ergo' speech "You took a hard fall sir. I calculate the impact was equivalent to a line-drive to your occipital lobe, ergo your memory might've been jarred, ergo you might have brain damage, ergo your plan might be delusional, ergo nothing has changed, ergo you can't defeat Sonic."

Outlined ominously by the laboratory's sickly light, Eggman flashed a smile wreathed with cruelty, but no trace of insanity "Oh _I_ won't be defeating him… I'll have a good partner with me this time, but first I need to set up some 'conditioning' tests for my little helper."

Shaking at the master's complete lack of childish behavior, Orbot sealed his lips tight. Whatever that fall had changed, it was definitely not a likable change. It seemed only pure evil was seeping out of the master now.

"Get me my tools!" Eggman thundered "And once you're finished with that, invite our dear little prototype up here." refocusing on his work, Eggman added silently "I'd like it if she and I got more…_acquainted_."

-l-

End of Chapter Twelve

-l-

This was obviously late, so I won't bore you people with the 'why'. This may have some errors as well. Feel free to point them out.

**Serenity: **I did, thank you! :) This world NEEDS the blue blur. My childhood would've been pretty dull without him. Why yes, yes he did, but I need another chapter to bring him in. Metal has a tough life, but he's one strong guy. He's doesn't need a break to get by… Dang it! I rhymed, didn't I? XD

**DanceDream:** Haha, I'm glad :). Yes I just wanted to give her some time to herself, for some quick character expansion (inner thoughts and all that jazz). Heh, the cleaners mean no harm. They're just a bit silly that's all. It's name? Well, take a wild guess XD. As you can see, 72 isn't as dumb as he looks, but he's quite evil. Then again, he and Metal are both pretty wicked at this point. Thanks for your understanding, but I'm getting my bearings at last. Just so you know, I'll be continuing Reason on the thirteenth, if all goes well. I fear I'll stop if I stay in this suspension much longer. Hopefully I can make it in time for Christmas!

**Infamousplot:** This may not be as pleasing to you. No matter, I thank you still for your good criticism. P.S. I'm not AGAINST you writing me a review. I just figured if it was easier for you to pm, then it makes a doable alternative. I have nothing against your comments showing up on my story (I'm assuming I accidentally gave that impression DX).

**Super Shadix 520: **And wait you did have to, but I suppose you were prepared. I am glad you are still enjoying this thus far.

**nintendo dsi: **I'm quite glad. This chapter is not as impressive, but I hope it meets your reading pleasure.

**toraneko-chan:** My thanks to you. This by no means a fantastic work of mine, still if you appreciate it, then that's all that counts :).

Until next time.


	13. Plan

PoC: Nothing new except for this chapter, which is guilty of harboring characters **PenFullofChaos819 declares no ownership of.**

Metal: *Claps* Thank you for sharing the obvious with us for the thirteenth time. To commemorate this most un-momentous occasion, I've taken the liberty of reading a few of your future plans, which I will now publically expose.

PoC: No Met, I want to surprise everyone. Keep your trap shut until I say otherwise.

Metal: Oh come on, you already mentioned it in your last chap, so why not? Afraid you might fall short of your reviewer's expectations?

PoC: What part of "surprise" don't you get? I won't say it again: Keep…your…gob…SHUT.

Metal: Oh-ho getting gutsy are we? Looks like I'll have to knock you out for that insult. Do I feel sorry for you *Charges PoC*.

PoC: Hmph, I'll just erase you from my notes 'til you cool off *Mashes Backspace key*.

Silver: METAL, POC! I just heard the news!

PoC: No Silver!

Met: Let _me_ do it!

Silver: PoC has officially exited his hiatus! He will now be updating Reason and his other deleted works!

Met: Urrrrrgh! And I got half-erased just to say it!

PoC: *Sigh* Yeah it's true, but I don't think it's that big a deal.

**-l-**

**Plan**

**-l-**

The world was coming back to him, slowly and in pieces. Little fragments of light were gradually picked up by his blurred optics. It was reminiscent of his de-active days, the days he'd spent watching and waiting for that small glimmer of light. Unlike his origins, Metal could still feel and think, thus he could remember the most recent events that had transpired. He'd been betrayed and likely captured by the enemy, which was no doubt a second-rate band of human scum. Any awakening he had in store would be a rude one.

When at last he 'opened' his eyes, unhindered beams flashed in them causing a temporary photo-overload. Attempting to shield himself was useless as something bound him in a reclined position. This was mostly just an annoyance, as he was certain there would be a chance for escape sooner or later. It made him wonder how stupid these humans must be if they really thought they had captured him. Easing his thoughts, Metal scanned the room for hostilities. To his amazement, the only thing that could qualify for a threat, and a minor one at that, would be the security camera in the room's right-hand corner. Other than that, the place had nothing but clean white walls with un-grouted white tile floor to match. A single large window gave view into the adjacent office-like establishment. In all, the place reminded him very much of the medical wing back at the Egg-base, which, by extension, made the atmosphere quite peaceful despite these dismal circumstances.

After taking time to survey his situation, Metal heard the faint sound of an automatic door sliding open. He sighed at the silly things that would follow his personal encounter with whoever it was. They'd likely try to rough him up for answers, hook him up to a device for torture, or some other manner of human nonsense. Eggman had been quite vivid about his description of these military humans:

"_Remember Metal, should you ever be caught, those idiots from G.U.N. or A.I.M. will do anything to get you to reveal my location. If that time ever comes, I advise you to never drop your guard. They may be dumb, ogre-like fools with no understanding of my scientific genius, but they __**are **__ruthless. No telling what kind of dents, blows, or shocks you might take if they ever got a hold of you."_

The warning hadn't frightened or unnerved Metal in the least. In fact, he was almost curious to see just how far these arrogant humans would go to get what they want. Calmly remembering he had a mission to fulfill, and some revenge to exact, he held his quizzical nature at bay. He relaxed his metallic body in his seat, as if he hadn't noticed the restraints at all, giving off a very confidant appearance. The unseen human, who had apparently been busy chatting with another, made his entrance at last. Unlike what Metal was expecting, the man appeared to be in his fifties, made evident by the subtle wrinkles in his cheeks and the grey in his hair. His eyes shone with unsurpassed wisdom and some trace amounts of long-hidden mental scars. The uniform he wore was decorated with a great number of small multi-colored badges that Metal was unfamiliar with. In obvious summary, he certainly didn't look dumb or ogre-like at all.

"Metal Sonic I presume?" the man inquired in a quiet, but remarkably commanding, voice "I am Commander General Bryant of A.I.M.; I believe we have already unofficially made each other's acquaintance."

Metal didn't much care for the greeting, but his observation skills were rather intriguing. In addition, the man he was speaking to was clearly used to dealing with many prisoners, and likely wasn't the least bit deterred by Metal's disrespectful silence. Or perhaps he figured Metal couldn't respond and therefore merely introduced himself as a formality.

Letting out an open-mouthed sigh, the general once again spoke "I know you are responsible for the death of at least one of my men, and for the seizure of several confidential blueprints." Metal listened to these read-off facts without much interest as the high-ranking man continued "It has come to my knowledge that you have been recently dispatched here on another 'secret' mission, have you not?"

Metal hated the general's emphasis on 'secret'. It was as if he knew about the intended attack all along, maybe was even prepared for it. This was distressing, considering the plan hadn't been formed more than a few days ago at best. Could they have hacked into Eggman's mainframe and somehow sniffed out his schemes? Nonsense, how could a bunch of simple-minded humans accomplish such a feat? Then again, Eggman, who is a human himself, wasn't the most careful of people. It wasn't impossible to think he had made a critical error.

"I see what they say about you is true." General Bryant broke the hardened hedgehog's thoughts "You are indeed a 'machine that, peculiarly, wears some clear signs of emotion on its shoulder'." his square jaw pulled up into a faint smile, which soon faded into a grimace as he proceeded "I admit you _do_ exhibit a number of strikingly human characteristics, but that does not change your inherent heartless nature. Tell me, _robot_, if you can feel emotion; are you aware that the good man you killed had a family?"

Family? What the heck was that? And how would it be affected by that weak soldier's death? Metal didn't make the connection as nothing in his data could tie the word 'family' in with anything related to death. Not aware of what the general expected as a response, Metal shrugged in his usual, uncaring manner.

"That concept is foreign to you I see." Bryant guessed once seeing his captive's body language "However, then I must ask why you took his family photograph if you didn't understand what it was?"

Photograph… Breaking the word in two, Metal attempted to decipher the meaning. Photo, meaning light, graph meaning table, display, or capture was the best he could find. It was hard to match the first two, so he paired the latter, being capture, with the word 'light'. Light-capture… That _still_ didn't make any sense. 'Oh yes hi Mr. Killer robot, have you seen my dead soldier's family light-capture? No? Welp, my mistake!'

"I have one of my own family you see." reaching into a hidden pouch on his vest, the human commander pulled forth a highly recognizable rectangle of that strangely elastic paper. Metal couldn't see his own red irises widen in surprise, but even if he had he would've made no effort contain it. It was quite a worthy cause for surprise.

Once Metal did break his memory-triggering daze, he opened his cache reservoir and pointed. The commander was initially somewhat startled by Metal's sudden reaction, but eventually approached the hedgehog, albeit with caution.

"I didn't know what it was when I found it." Metal confessed, speaking for the first time "You may take it, I have no use for it." as the human approached, he recoiled slightly "On one condition: Tell me everything about it."

The general nodded and reached into the cache, pulling out the now-dirty, but still mostly intact, picture. Stepping away from the machine, Bryant confirmed the photograph's contents with another nod.

"This is the one." he said, seemingly to someone not present "Just as you said he could be a great asset to us. I permit you to start your examination, but not until the other Eggman robot is destroyed." he seemingly finished talking as he made steps toward the door.

Hearing his words, Metal strained and thrashed violently against his bonds "You! Human! You said you'd tell me what that is!" he demanded of the high-ranking officer, who offered a callous glare in response.

"You want to know? Take a look." Bryant spat, flinging the picture back into Metal's lap "It's a picture of people a good man, a good friend, can never go back to, thanks to you." Metal's eyes looked down at the people shown in the photo "Unlike you, we humans have loved ones that wait for us, that support us every day until we come home. Now that family will no longer have someone to wait for."

The words of the mildly-angered man didn't adhere to Metal's mind instantly, mainly because he had nothing to relate with. What was the meaning of 'having someone to wait for you'? What was the point? Weren't these humans just here to fulfill their assigned tasks, like he was? Why then did they keep a reminder like this 'photo' on them?

It didn't make any sense. After all, it's not like anyone was waiting for him…

Coming to grips with the situation, Metal chose to ignore the man's words for now, in lieu of making his overdue escape. Summoning a fierce blast of jet-powered propulsion, Metal snapped out of his bonds with a sheering crack of the clasps that once held him. The sudden burst of speed was a bit much as Metal had embedded his arm in the chalk-white wall to steady himself. Metal cockily rubbed his nose while leaning on the damaged wall, his smug face seemingly saying 'Are you really surprised?' to the stunned human.

Fear, but no ounce of hesitation, shone on the general's face as he drew his sidearm. The sad cries of 'freeze' and 'stay where you are' hardly meant a thing to Metal. He merely smacked the great flesh-officer into the next room. Seeing the human was injured, but not dead, Metal passed over Bryant's hurt body with disinterest as he tried to get the door open. The doppelganger's disinterest shifted to wrath as soon as he felt a few 9mm rounds ricochet off his well-defended skull. While the gunfire clearly posed no threat, Metal's systems were programmed to retaliate against any sort of threat, be it minimal or otherwise. Grabbing the collar of the man's fancy uniform, the devilish hedgehog hoped to intimidate the man into submission. Like the unlucky soldier before him though, the general only replied by firing a proximal shot, slightly cracking Metal's left eye shield. Feeling his emotions, mainly anger, surfacing in face of this defiance, Metal crushingly gripped the man's wrist, causing a restrained grunt of agony to escape the trained general's lips.

Once the gun had fallen, Metal thought about finishing the job, no doubt a wise move should he ever be forced to encounter A.I.M. again. His icy hard gaze set down on the man, who was by now wincing with gritted teeth, in deep contemplation. Was it worth it? Killing this man as he lay defenseless? He wasn't exactly above cold-blooded murder, not that he knew the difference between that and a fair kill, so why not? Eliminate this foe and proceed on with his mission.

Considering these obvious facts, Metal couldn't understand why he should hesitate…

…

…

…

… And so he didn't.

Raising the shaken human higher, he stretched his arm and drove the poor man right through the large window bordering the two rooms.

Metal then cracked the same hand against the sliding door and growled "If you are powerless to pick yourself up, then you are unfit to return to those that care for you. Weakness is the greatest vice, general. You and that other coward have only yourselves to blame for your deaths." under the pressure of his terrifying strength the door gave way, allowing the sinister Metal his ill-earned freedom "It's been fun, but if you'll excuse me I have another weakling to dispose of."

He exited the room quickly, too quickly to hear the sound of a faint aching moan.

L

*Egg-base: Landing Zone*

L

Quite charming, was her opinion on her newly-appointed job. No really, to go from cold dark and lonely to red-hot and sweaty, could this 'Eggman' be any more disgusting? Sans the sight of his poorly managed blubber of course? Silvia thought not. Truly, what sick man would make her work in these conditions without proper protection? Checking to her right, she could see her sludge-loving camaraderie tackling the job without a qualm in the world. Actually, they seemed to enjoy bathing the excess pile of scum-covered junk in their grimy mop water. Silvia turned green and looked away as E-69 decided to take a literal bath in the bucket of tainted fluids.

It had come to her as a shock when the doctor called her up right after her very successful job, only to plague her with another even longer task! What had she done wrong to deserve it? How could their short conversation have been grounds enough to confine her to such a place?

"He cannot be _serious_!" she retched while picking up her next 'customer'. It was a scum-covered grease pan, or at least that's what it looked like. Realistically, it was hard to tell with all the…stuff that was caked and crusted on its every corner. Worse yet it stank, and to high hell at that. No amount of scrubbing or mopping would take that rank smell away.

"I'll bet it doesn't come off of fur easily either." she choked out, but resumed scrubbing none the less. She'd just about had a grip on the sticky situation, until a thick chunk of…something slipped off the object's top…

…and right into her face.

Spitting and sputtering at the mere contact, the poor hybrid desperately tried to rub the unknown, possibly poisonous, substance away from her mouth. Grossed out beyond sanity, Silvia rushed over to her bucket, gladly tossing the mystery meat in with its wretched brethren. Sitting down for a moment to catch her breath, the prototype pulled out her little doll friend.

"I can't…" she gasped with some restrained sadness "I can't do this anymore, I just can't! He said to come back whenever I got tired, but what did he mean? I'll bet he wants to make me do something even more disgusting! What do you think?"

The doll just stared back with its vacant, but somehow comforting, black beads for eyes. Hugging it gently, Silvia began carefully planning her next move. She would have to go back, but what would she say when she got there? What she really wanted was someone trustworthy to talk to, if only for a minute.

"But…he isn't back yet." that fact hit harder than the rank smell and pain of all her work combined. How she could have been so drawn to him in such a short span of time was…strange, even to her. She originally assumed it was his personality, but now it seemed to be more. It was like she had known him her whole life, which she technically had, only in a more figurative sense.

At this time of extreme self-doubt and lack-luster confidence, Silvia's attitude suddenly took an uphill swap "Hmph! Well, whatever. If he's just going to take forever with his mission, then I'll figure something out without him! That'll show him I'm not just someone's burden to carried around, right doll?" she smiled at the expressionless puppet "You know, I really need to think up a name for you, but that will have to wait. I have a trick that just might fool that big ol' Egghead."

Grinning deviously, Silvia looked around to see if she had a sufficient audience. There were too few at the moment, but it would have to do. Setting herself in position, she commenced her plan's first phase…

By crying out in the loudest, most pitiful scream she could muster.

Getting the immediate notice of 69 and 57 was mandatory, but soon she had a whole crowd coming over to check on her. Finding her to be unresponsive, and presumably damaged, a strong worker, nearly as big as 99, picked her up and rushed towards the medical wing in all haste.

"Hee-hee!" she giggled mentally "Phase one is now complete. Now, if can only get some _real_ help when I'm alone." clutching the doll tightly in her little hands, Silvia remembered to keep up her flawless 'dead' act.

L

*Egg-base: 3-3 Laboratory*

L

Patting himself on the proverbial back, Eggman happily waited while his plan took effect. It wouldn't do to have the dear prototype wanting to back out on a mission so vital, so he added some extra…incentive. She could take up his cruel task in exchange for permanent leave from her current duties. A simple ploy he so devised upon chatting with her in person.

"She's a tough one." he said whilst twisting his beard (or perhaps nose)-hair "Reminds me of that brat Amy…no maybe more of a punk, like that stupid echidna. Hmm…no she's much smarter than she looks. She better not start acting like that accursed fox-boy! Oooh! Sometimes I hate him as much as that stinking hedgehog!" he snarled, recalling his few recent battles with the one called 'Tails'. The name alone was enough to make him gag. To be bested be an eight-year-old, and smart-mouthed one at that, was about as bad as his days got. Trying to put aside some humiliating memories, Eggman wrapped his thoughts again around the prototype "I wonder what kind of trouble she'll give me? Heh-heh! Probably not as much as she'll give Sonic! Erm…the _non_-Metal one of course." he added to the audience.

Hopping, not rolling, with a tray in hand, Orbot approached his preoccupied master with high-spirits "Your eggnog doctor." he said dutifully, setting the drink at the doctor's side.

Rotating his head slowly toward the beverage, then down to his assistant, then back to the drink, finally to his assistant one last time; the mad scientist picked up the milky drink and tossed it all over his slave "Idiot! I told you to never, NEVER give me anything with alcohol in it! My doctor said my liver is suffering enough as it is!"

Gently wiping the dripping remnants of the spilled contents off his armor, Orbot replied in a very patron-like manner "You do realize that not all eggnog has alcohol mixed with it. And that…" he stopped to point towards the wet floor "Was one such exception. I regret to inform you that your hepatologist was quite frank about your _fatty_ liver disease. He stated more than just alcohol is involved, ergo you threw away a perfectly good drink, ergo the problem wasn't neutralized, ergo when did you start caring about your health?"

Infuriated, Eggman stood up and cracked his knuckles menacingly "Oh around the time I started smashing your head in, _ergo_ I'm about to kill you, _ergo_ your life is forfeehhehhhEHHHAAAHH!" Eggman shouted as the booby trap underfoot aided him in taking a face dive into the soppy mess below.

Orbot, unable to help himself, broke out in hysterical laughter "Looks like the '_egg_' is on your face after all! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" this was all he was able to get out as the raging Eggman was soon after him, and in boiling hot pursuit.

-l-

End of Chapter Thirteen

-l-

Immensely long, but worth it (I hope). Not much for me to add personally. Oh except what I said before. 'Reason' is to be updated soon and all.

**Serenity:** Yep, 72's an evil jerk to be sure. Sorry, I like my suspense too much XD.

**DanceDream:** In excelsis de-oooo! Tell me, do you always sing with the radio (cuz I know do…um sometimes XD). Heh, yup I likes my 72's bad. Yup Eggman does have a big, bad plan (actually it's pretty slick by his standards) but in true PoC fashion he…hasn't revealed it yet! I know, I know, bad Pen bad…HATE ME WITH ALL YOUR HEART! Whoa shtuff! Where did that…? Uhh… Guess I've been playing Dissidia too much (hence the random quote DX). Oh he does have USE for her, rest assured! *evil chuckle* Hey hey HEY! Maybe I like getting all riled up about mah lateness! XD Nah, but you know me, I take my integrity seriously. C&D is my favorite part of writing! Huh? Harry, Frank, or M&M? OH WAIT! I getz it now! I…think so anyway? :D Glad you're excited! I hear ya. End of my semester and I still have a lot of church activity to catch up on (you're talking to this year's bona fide soloist! Not…that that's saying much XD).

**Infamousplot:** Take your time. This stuff isn't as serious as real life, obviously. I'll be waiting for your reply. Hang in there Infamous :)

**Super Shadix 520**: Thanks! To answer your question, I will soon and very soon. I THOUGHT about hinting to them in this chap, but I felt Metal and Silvia needed a bit more time (mainly Silvia) to develop. Not to worry, next chap you'll be seeing a veeeery familiar face (In the words of the Green Troll: Very related to Sonic Heroes, you could say hee-hee-hee! XD)

Until next time (Tuesday that is)!


	14. Choice

PoC: And so the drama begins With Metal nabbing the spotlight in this chapter, in which **PenFullofChaos819 claims no ownership of any mentioned Sega characters.**

Metal: I doubt you'll do me justice, but I guess I have no say in the matter, yes?

PoC: That is correct. You're still at my mercy until this project reaches its conclusion.

Silver: Ooh! Maybe there's still hope for me yet! I bet I make a grand entrance when you reveal Sonic and co. right?

PoC: Uhh… Silver you are aware that this takes place in a time long before you showed up?

Silver: Aw… Come on! What's a little thing like time to me? Just bend the plot a tick and let me in! Please? I'm begging you!

PoC: Um… Silv…

Silver: Just as a really quick cameo? I'm on my knees here!

PoC: Look Silver, I'd like to, but the answer is…

Metal: Hell no. My story's crappy enough as it is. I doubt it needs a telekinetic hedgehog to make it any worse.

PoC: Thank you once again for the tactful foot-in-mouth interruption Metal. You're a real peach, you know that?

Metal: What can I say? I aim to displease.

Silver: Hmph! That's an understatement.

**-l-**

**Choice**

**-l-**

Metal penetrated the deeper halls of the not-so-complex base with casual ease. A couple of humans made for minor road-blocks along the way. However, the humans weren't his main problem, as searching for his traitorous 'ally' was highest on his priority list. The original mission and even the target itself were factors soon shoved to the back of his mind, so that he could keep his crimson eyes peeled for that renegade E-72. Finding his victim wouldn't be hard, considering 72's obsidian-colored armor stood out like a sore thumb, either when bracketed by the light blue of the sky or by the ghostly tan-grey of the base's walls.

Crushing through the feeble security doors felt very unprofessional, despite his being fueled by the raw motivation that revenge provided. Having already evaluating his odds of locating 72 in time while playing 'secret agent', Metal arrived at the conclusion that he would have to be a little brutish on this occasion, assuming he _wanted_ to catch up to that lunatic. Using no caution, the steel-bound killer bashed through multiple doors like they were made of aluminum. Still, he took care to avoid human contact as much as possible. He didn't want to make the mess any bigger than he already had.

The doppelganger found his way to an elevator at last. Checking his provided data for the restricted sectors he soon stumbled upon his prize, which would serve to accomplish the mission and lead him right to his target; a double win.

Having successfully bypassed security, his ruby lenses peered over the selections before choosing one of the bottommost floors. The ride down was brief, but it mired his prideful mind in the depths of anticipation. The need, the want to reach his goal that much faster was eating away at Metal's normally dead-focused thinking. As the doors swung open he blasted out, paying no heed to the possible myriad of defensive implements. His urge to kill was equivalent to man undergoing an adrenaline rush. It felt like a pure pulse of power had filled his mechanical veins.

Gazing into the black abyss that lay ahead, Metal momentarily concerned himself with finding the 'Gerald legacy' Eggman wanted so badly. There were no lights, and even his on-board NV-enhancers were not permitting him more than several feet worth of vision. Tapping into his other base senses, Metal conditioned his substitution auditory and olfactory systems to pick up whatever they could. While his hearing didn't garner him much better help than his vision, his nasal regions were the picking up a very 'pungent' signal. That signal was soon verified and translated as the 'smell' of…smoke?

Calling attention to this detail put all his other senses on high alert. Just in time too, as a wave of burning energy charred the place where Metal once stood. Now that his enemy was aware of his location, 72 made no further attempt to conceal his location.

"Come to be barbecued at last, eh Sonic clone?" the delirious voice jeered at Metal "I'll have you know it's not too late to tuck-tail and run, before you be well done! Heee-hahaha!" his crazed threat carried through the air like the Plague. His grating laughter wasn't making listening any prettier for Metal.

Standing his ground in firm defiance, the copy was itching to instigate a fight with the corrupt fire-master. Having come face to face with him had, however, brought up a number of questions the hardened assassin wanted answers for. For instance, why the sudden treachery? Admittedly, Metal had been plotting his own betrayal, but it was done for practical purposes. If he had been working with anybody more reasonable, there was no way the metallic hedgehog would've plotted the way he did. In E-72's case, his actions seemed to be fueled by a vendetta, a streak of hatred for Metal in particular. This fact became more and more vivid with each partially sensible word that escaped the pyromaniac's mouth.

"Me? Run away? Not a chance." Metal spat in a rugged tone "I'm really anxious to rip you apart, but before I do I have one question: Why did you hand me over to those humans? What the hell were you hoping to accomplish?" his question almost went unfinished after being half-drowned out by the hollering shrieks 72 called laughter. Thoroughly ticked at being ignored, Metal leapt in the air with masterful speed and grace, preparing to come back down as a whirling ball of destruction.

Under the masque of his presumably distracted persona, 72 had managed to not only cleanly block the blow, but also launched his own successful counterattack, which sent the shocked mobian copy spiraling half-burnt back towards the floor. It was clear now that 72 was either the luckiest loon in the world, or he had somehow managed to control his lunacy in such a way that it didn't impact his fighting skill.

The rebound of his nasty fall pelted Metal with considerable concussive force. Though Metal was inwardly praising the E-series warrior for his skill, the hedgehog could not afford a moment of lapse, or else he knew he'd end up paying dearly for it. Concentrating on his opponent's erratic locomotion, the Sonic copy gradually started to pick up his opponent's attack rhythm.

"Since you're too scared to make another move, I'll think it's time for a bit of show and tell!" 72 exclaimed whilst spreading out a wild barrage from his beam, showing no interest in whether he hit the mission's target or not "First, allow me to let you in on a little secret." his explanation carried on while still hunting the elusive Metal down with his cannon "While they may call me a lunatic, all of us E-robots feel the same thing, the same _burning_ hatred for Sonic blazes inside each and every one of us! And from the way I see it, you, oh prickly one, are nothing more than his clone and thus are a disgrace to us all!"

Doing his best to evade and dodge the incoming assault was made only more cumbersome by E-72's speech. Weren't they all created for the same reason? Didn't all mindless members of the E-series and all the rest unite under the same ultimate goal, that being to kill Sonic and earn the respect of their master?

If so, then what caused E-72 to make such rash moves to eliminate him? Didn't he realize that killing Metal and/or harming the target were both in opposition to the doctor's orders? Why the intense show of personal desire? This act didn't seem to be a part of the egg-scientist's big scheme, so why?

"Why 72?" Metal demanded fiercely, finally getting one of his own attacks to connect "Why would you risk disobeying the master's orders just to kill me?"

Somersaulting in, intending to make a deadly strike from above, the E-robot replied "Don't ask 'why' you moron! You of all disobedient renegades should be able to answer that!" pulling his arm back in a feint swipe, 72 tricked Metal into dropping his guard long enough to douse him in flames. Pressing the copy roughly against a damaged control panel, the madman -or robot- went on to say "Because I possess the rare gift of 'choice', something that you and I have, unfortunately, in common! We both express 'free will', and you and I are both huge 'mistakes' in the eyes of our master because of it! Oh yes, and I'd bet my arm that that precious prototype you're so fond of, is one of us too!"

Metal took advantage of his position by forcing 72's arm-mounted weapon into the panel he'd previously been embedded in. Thinking in a fraction of a second, the doppelganger pulled the flame-bot's weapon trigger effectively welding his arm to the thick mess of machinery. Now mostly helpless, 72 was at the mercy of Metal's unfettered wrath. But even after absorbing an overwhelming amount of punishment, the psychotic traitor kept right on with his unwarranted cackling.

"Heh-heh-hee! Beat me all you like, Metal Sonic, it won't make you any less _defective_." his reward for opening his mouth was a swift blow to the jaw "As long as you act outside the 'normal' crowd of idiots, you'll be deemed sooner or later to be 'malfunctioning', and be likely killed for it, so why bother? Enjoy your existence by doing everything and anything you feel like!"

Metal stopped his cold assault to hear his former partner out "Why did you really provoke me, 72? I can't believe you did it out of some petty hatred for my identity alone." getting in a good deal closer, he asked again "So why did you do it, knowing I'd probably destroy you in the process?"

Exposing what Metal figured was a grin of sorts; the hot-wired robot gave his confession "Very shrewd, for metallic mobian puppet. Why do you think I did it? I was having fun, and getting what I wanted at the same time! If I had gotten you killed, then I would've succeeded in destroying the object of my hatred" with that said, 72 suddenly burst into a fit of garbled coughs/laughter "But if I failed, then I'd be going out the way I always wanted, with a bang! Otherwise, I'd sooner or later end up getting strapped down and hauled away to the junkyard, where I'd be ground up and recycled into a normal slave for that obese imbecile everyone calls 'master'! I'd much rather live one day as a 'mistake', than be forced into a lifetime of 'normal'! Tell me Metal: Do you really want live your whole life in faithful service to that sack of blubber?"

Confused, thoughtful, and even a bit awestruck, there simply weren't enough words to accurately describe how Metal felt about what he'd heard. He had, in his short lifespan, considered 72 a raging fool, and inexcusably loose cannon. Maybe those labels still held their truth, but amidst all that appeared random and pointless, Metal had gleaned something of an important message. The ideas of normalcy, and perhaps even success, were now sounding quite arbitrary and meaningless, at least for a robot. What _would_ he gain from the master's love anyway? What was the point in merely fulfilling his every desire; to become his greatest servant? Was that an aspiration Metal really wanted to strive for?

Life had handed him yet another tangled web of riddles, and as luck would have it, there were still too many questions. His thinking had yet again been tested by the aggressive, yet astute, ramblings of a lesser design.

In light of his comrade's condition, the copy opted to let him live while he finished the mission. This was likely because Metal was now under the influence of another more rare emotion in ever-expanding arsenal: Sympathy. He couldn't find it in him to resent the E-robot for what he did, as much wished for the contrary. Placing his attention back on the job led him over to a decently-sized capsule containing the shadowy silhouette of…something inside. A quizzical examination identified not only the shape of the figure inside, but also a rectangular plaque with some words etched in:

Subject 2466. Codename: Project S-H-A-D-O-W.

"Shadow?" Metal tried the name out "No more unoriginal than my I.D. Still, it sickens me how much it looks like my copy." he pointed out, scowling at the idea of taking this thing in. Wasn't Eggman satisfied with one faker? The decision was out of his hands of course, but that didn't make the task any more desirable. Strapping the transfer coordinates to the carrier, Metal turned on his radio to confirm his position "This is Metal Sonic, do you read me? I've secured the target and I'm now awaiting transmission."

Static reigned temporarily, before the response finally fizzled its way in "We read you loud and clear Metal. We'll begin evacuating you and the target shortly, well done. Tell us, what the status of E-72?"

Hesitating initially, Metal craned his head in the fire-bot's direction. 72 met his gaze with stout-hearted shake of the head, thereby prompting Metal to respond "R.I.A. I'm afraid." as he said this, a sigh of contentment was released from the dying E-machine's mouth.

"I see… That's most unfortunate, but I'm sure the master knew the risks when he sent him. Nevertheless, you've done a fine job, Metal. You can return to us proud." with his part said, the pilot cut the line, leaving the hedgehog to drop his own connection.

Strangely, Metal was starting to feel burdened for his choice to leave 72 behind. He knew he would've been more satisfied with a clean kill in fair combat, but this, this just felt wrong. Knowing he personally grudged the idea of being abandoned, even as a frigid-spirited killer, Metal was feeling very sickened with himself.

"Don't sweat it…" 72 spoke up, his voice becoming more deathly by the second "This is my doom. I should be allowed to decide where and when it happens." when the doppelganger expressed visible surprise, 72 chuckled "Yeah I knew what you were thinking. You had that stupid look of guilt in your eyes." he observed, while shifting his weight to a more relaxed position "Don't morn for me, you thick-headed fool. Just get out so you can take care of that girl."

"What do you mean by 'take care of her'?" Metal queried with some tension "Why would I need to? She'll soon be perfectly self-sufficient."

Shaking his head in disgust, the Eggman robot answered insultingly "Man you really are dumb. Haven't you been listening to a word I've said? You two are bound to screw up sooner or later, and when you do, you'll both be branded as 'malformed'." 72 lifted his finger in a pointing gesture "You need to be by her side when that happens, unless you never want to see her again."

Jarred by his dark implications, Metal struggled to understand what his warning meant. It hadn't occurred to him that he'd become very distressed when Silvia had been brought into the picture "I don't get it. What's going to happen to her? Tell me!"

Amused by the clone's ignorance, the mad-machine let out his final laugh along with his last words "Someday you'll have to choose Metal Sonic. You have to decide who's more important to you: the precious _Master _Eggman, or that pretty friend of yours."

Metal had every intention pressing the discussion further, up until his radio issued its untimely intrusion. Distantly he could hear the pilot telling him link up with the device for transmission. He subconsciously knew they couldn't wait forever; for once they'd thrown the switch the situation was basically out of their hands.

Little did it matter now, as he looked back just in time to see that 72's power supply had already fizzled out.

Though Metal did eventually adhere to his orders, he wondered why everything in his life had to be so complicated. Regardless of how simple a problem started out being, it would always end with him feeling lost. This was probably why he continued to keep 72's last words at the forefront of his mind. He held on to the slight chance that somewhere, someday he would find out just what the now-expired soldier meant.

-l-

End of Chapter Fourteen

-l-

A Metal-centric chapter! Excuse this one for my sloppy proofreading (I just didn't have the time to do a thorough check). If you guys can find it in you to like this chap, warts and all, that'll mean I had a pretty successful evening! Don't hesitate to comment on whatever errors might be present. Oh yes I know the Shadow intro is NOT in continuity! I stretched it more to my liking :P.

**Serenity: **Yeah I didn't want Metal to spare the poor general, but I did like making him the one who Metal learns something from (not E-85 like I led others to believe). Silvia is a sneaky gal indeed. Too bad we didn't see her in this chap :(. Ah but you know, all in good time.

**Dancedream: **I just wanted to say first and foremost that I regret not being able to talk to you sooner. I've been keeping you and your family in my prayers all week; I simply didn't have the means to tell you :(. I'm sorry to hear that's happening in your small group. I hope you don't mind that I asked my family and church to pray as well. Yeah we may not know each other, but I couldn't turn down someone in need. I hope you get an account soon so that we can have more conversations like this :). Thank you again for reading and reviewing even in these tough times.

**Infamousplot:** I know I'm getting a little ahead of you, but I still await your comments. If you'd like, you can simply review my latest chap and pm the rest later. I'll be awaiting your constructive criticism!

**Super Shadix 520: **Heh yup! Suspense is such a difficult thing to manage. More often than not though, I believe I've managed to make it work for the best. If you want more, then I suppose it'd only kind of me to deliver, no? Hope this chap slakes you thirst for answers!

Until next time!


	15. Insight

PoC: **PenFullofChaos819 owns naa and nil, except for the basic words typed on the page.**

Metal: "Naa" is not a word, so how the ** do you manage to own it?

PoC: *Sly smirk* Should I answer that?

Metal: Ugh… Forget I asked.

PoC: I thought as much, so without further-

Silver: We really enjoyed having you all on, and we hope you liked the story right up until the end! This is Silver signing off.

PoC: ?

Metal: What the hell?

Silver: Aw come on guys, aren't you going to say something? This IS the last chapter after all!

PoC: It…is? *Turns to Metal*

Metal: Why are you looking at me? I don't know what that fool's rambling about!

Silver: Come on guys! Let's give this thing an awesome send-off!

PoC: Uh… Right…

Metal: Does this mean I'm free to go?

PoC: I have no idea…but no.

Metal: …**.

**-l-**

**Insight**

**-l-**

Now THIS was something brand new! Who'd of thought any environment could be too _clean_ for one's tastes? Compared to the grimy ground a polluted air of the Sky-port, this place was nearly sparkling from the spotlessness. Small factors, like wondering how white walls could be kept so tidy, were among the few thoughts that even slightly tugged at her mind. More crucial was the success of her well-played ploy, which had fooled each and every kettle head right up to the end.

Brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her vision, the prototype bent her body into an upright position. It now had come to her attention that she must be in some sort of medical zone. She could see a nearby computer, no doubt used for looking up a patient's medical records, as well as an ominous container that hung on the wall. Using her enhanced vision she was able to confirm that this case contained metal-piercing syringes, all of which were bent and or stained with unidentifiable fluids. Those factors did detract from the once good comfort Silvia had found with this place. To complicate her paranoia further, her gaze set upon a tray of tools, each capable of separating flesh from steel. The wicked shape they came in only served to increase her growing apprehension.

Weighing out the gravity of her current predicament; Silvia arrived at the conclusion that she would rather not over stay her doctor visit. Swooping out of her chair landing lightly on the slick tile, the hybrid snuck her way up to the looming chalk-colored door, still struggling to make a new plan. If she left now, who knows what she'd be up against? For all she knew, getting up and walking away now would confirm her 'dire health' to be little more than a sham. Contrary, staying put meant she would have to risk falling 'under the knife' as a result of her self-proclaimed 'condition'. Calculating her odds carefully, and thereby taking more time than she actually had, Silvia reached a 'guessimate' that her risk of failure/danger on either route was fifty-fifty. As if to add ironic complications to already strenuous matters, the booming echo of footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer, until they ceased at her doorstep.

Though the prototype was momentarily muddled by serious doubts, she knew that a fast action was in order. Calling upon the little stealth she could muster in the present situation, Silvia had swung herself back into the adjustable chair without so much as a single noise. None too soon either, as the small handle turned and clicked followed by the squeaky whine of the door opening. Secretly she wondered if her acting would be enough to trick the experts, despite her efforts to remain in a near-comatose state. Only a frigid metallic hand could snap her out this worrisome mindset, by sadly adding a more immediate concern. After a few audible 'Hmm''s out of who she assumed to be the doctor, not Eggman thankfully, the unseen medic stepped away for a moment. Tense seconds passed as Silvia was left to guess whether it was worth stealing a glance at the specialist or not. Realizing that move would, at very best, merely serve to satiate a bit of untamed curiosity the prototype banished the notion, instead allowing herself to sit for several minutes without a single motion.

Much to her relief, the doctor seemed to be leaving at last, as she could sense the footsteps heading close to the door. Upon hearing that same whine and creak, Silvia was sure she'd finally accomplished her mission of deception. This stayed in her head up until an arguably female-sounding voice rang out for the first time.

"Oh, hello again Metal!" the voice greeted, causing the prototype to shift in discomfort "Hmm? Your friend? Well… Yes she is here, but I think you'd better go. I fear she may've fallen into a coma." the doctor's explanation dragged on, which was now starting to make Silvia to sweat lightly under the pressure of wonder. Was Metal really back? And had he come all this way just to check on her? She couldn't pinpoint a reason, but something about the idea was affecting her heart-rate and blood-pressure. It was becoming increasingly difficult to not shout out for some inexplicable reason. Containing herself the best she could, Silvia only hoped the moment would pass too quickly for her to decide what to do.

"No no, that's perfectly fine Metal _dear_." though of perfectly innocent intent, that last word had somehow caused a voluntary shudder in the hybrid's now not-so-clam frame "I'm sure she misses you too. I'll let you know the minute she wakes up." well that was relief, at least she knew she could see him anytime, and that he was safe "Oh dear, what's that? Eggman has assigned you to yet _another_ mission? Well that's a shame… I guess you won't be able to say goodbye to her then." now those words perked her ears up. He couldn't be leaving again! He'd just come back! Tuning her ears up the max, she desperately listened for more "No, no, I understand. I'll be sure to tell her that when she wakes up. I'm sure she feels the same way too."

Tell her? Tell her what? WHAT DID METAL WANT TO SAY? No longer able to hold back her innermost compulsions, Silvia leapt up out of bed and opened her mouth "Metal WAIT! I'm here! I'm awake!" she cried out, but all she saw was the large medic standing near in doorway.

Gulping down her final thought of caution, the girl ran up to the E-bot to get her answers "Please oh please! Tell where Metal is! I have to talk to him!" Silvia begged her heart out, but for her trouble she was merely graced with simple, yet mischievous, grin out of the female doctor.

"Well well! Looks like someone isn't as sick as they were pretending to be!" the doctor chuckled, completely unfazed by the prototype's 'evil eye' "Oh dear I'm sorry, but Metal is just now en route back to the base. There's no way I could've spoken to him."

That revelation hit her square in the face. Was it possible that she'd been beaten at her own game? How stupid, of course she had! Not to mention in the most embarrassing way! How could she have been so easily baited by that act? Well, it was too late now. Whoever this was would probably report her to Eggman and get her sent back to the cleaning docks for a month, if she was lucky. Hanging her head in shame, tears began to form in the girl's now deep-blue eyes. What sick joke, being fooled into believing Metal had come back.

Seeing her saddened reaction, the doctor robot clamped two firm but gentle hands on the hybird's shoulders. Any attempt to wriggle out was thwarted by the much larger E-bot's grasp "Oh now don't cry dear… I'm sorry I upset you so much. If I hadn't gotten the truth out of you, Eggman might've sent that ball-shaped fiend down here to check instead." she explained. Comfortingly pulling the girl into a strong embrace, the doctor went on to say "My name is E-85 sweetie, what's your name?"

Sniffling audibly, Silvia couldn't find it in her to be mad at this E-85. Submitting at last to her emotions, the prototype weakly returned the hug and replied "S-Silvia…"

Pulling back from the embrace, E-85's face lit up in happiness "That's a beautiful name! I knew that crotchety old Metal Sonic had it in him!" upon mentioning his name, 85 was quick to add "I really am sorry for fooling you. I know how hard it must be for you to wait for him."

Silvia wiped away some stray tears, giving a smile for the first time in a while "I can't believe I fell for that! How did you know I was freaking out about Metal?" she asked, genuinely wanting to know the E-medic's secret.

"Oh it wasn't quantum physics dear." she grinned back "You don't have to live through much to understand a girl's heart." E-85 said this as if there was nothing shocking about it. Had she just suggested that a machine can have a 'heart'? It struck the prototype as a silly notion, as no idiot would think that a conglomerate of lights and clockwork could have real emotions. Yet from the way she said it, she made sound like the most common of knowledge.

Stepping away from the girl for moment, E-85 shut the door and sat at her computer desk "Give me a moment while I pull up your _diagnosis._" she laughed at the that last word, almost as though she'd already made a plan "Now that you are indeed 'awake', I can start treating you without any need to tell the doctor." turning back to Silvia she asked "He is the actual _infection_ you want away from, yes?" after some brief thought, the prototype nodded eagerly.

"Well then, we'd better make sure he doesn't send anyone near you until you 'recover', right?" her tone was laced with more spunk and cunning than eighty percent of all the dumb-bots Silvia had encountered thus far. Deep down, something told her she was going to like this E-85.

L

*With Eggman*

L

Seeing this place brought back memories, of which most were negative. regardless of how peaceful the location was. The master never did feel at home with nature anyway, so he planned make this visit as short as possible.

"Doctor, we've been expecting you." an automated voice welcomed, and so much the better, he needed a dose of corrupted machinery to curb his 'green pains'. Anyone unaware would've thought they were staring into boringly average rocks and grasslands, but in typical Eggman fashion, they only acted as excellent agents for concealment. His approach alone was enough to trigger a drastic change in the scenery. The falsified greenery gave way instantly, revealing a gaping factory passage alongside a waft of befouled air. These lovely things alone were a perfect gateway to his home away from home.

Eggman pulled forth a bag almost as heavy as he was wide, effectively rocking the Egg Mobile off balance. Several of his peons rushed in to steady the craft, but the master wasn't worried. He had a large amount of work to preoccupying his stressed mind. Even so, he didn't mind in the least. If all went according to plan he would soon have the wretched Sonic in the palm of his hand.

"And this time…" he promised with resolution "I won't hesitate to grind him up into a gooey hedgehog pie! Hooo! Ho! Ho!" just as was enjoying his reprieve from reality, a small alarm went off to indicate he had an incoming message "What is it?" some incoherent mumbling later and the doctor slapping a hand against his chubby cheek "Orbot I asked you to get her for me, I don't recall requesting grocery list of excuses!" another garbled reply had him red in the face "Grocery, laundry, WHATEVER! Just get her on the line at once! What do you mean you can't?" Orbot's reluctant sigh poured out of the speaker, presumably followed closely by his answer.

Whatever he had said, it had provoked the doctor's rage. Smashing one of the helpless slaves busy servicing his ship, Eggman seemed to be in a fairly normal mood. He knew he couldn't stay mad long, not with such a fantastic plot to execute, so he 'forgave' the spherical dunce and spoke "Well, I suppose I'll let her stay in E-85's care for now. I have a good idea to get that hedgehog's attention, but I'm going to need you to choose a capable servant, preferably one adept at stealth." the response sounded nervous, causing the master to say "He's not back eh? Well no matter, I was more than prepared for this. Orbot, I want you to send me E-38 on the double. Why you ask? Well…" reclining back in his chair, the Eggman propped his feet up in relaxation.

"I'm going to need a hostage. Orbot, bring me one of the hedgehog's friends."

-l-

End of Chapter Fifteen

-l-

Short chapter for a long day! Nearly reached midnight with his update! So Eggman has left for another base, and yet another member of the E-series is here! I don't know what the next chap will bring, so I may or may not have the 'hostage' appear. You all are free to guess who the target will be.

**Serenity: **72 was a lot of fun to write while he lasted. That may not be the way Shadow was found in the main game, but I've got to have a tie-in somewhere. I hope you had/have as good a Christmas as I did (we celebrated today)!

**DanceDream:** Yep that's Metal, always a bad-arse! I wanted to make him more like his 'real' counterpart. I mean those ears and everything aren't just for show. 72 was awesome in his own right. He gave Metal the first really big jarring of his life, even thought there are many to come. Don't expect a major explanation for Shadow. His appearance is purely of my own crafting, and not necessarily canon (though I do plan on having a reason for his appearance). You're welcome for the support, and yes prayer is a powerful thing indeed. I can only hope your Christmas was as cheerful as mine (as I said to Serenity, we did it a bit early XD). Thank you, if I ever have a need, I'll be sure to let you know :).

**Super Shadix 520**: Welp, so much the better! I always open to questions as they arise (or fall as the case may be XD). Thanks again!

Until next time!


	16. Unrequited

PoC: **PenFullofChaos819** **own nothing within, including info in the data his computer erased when it crashed T_T**

Metal: It erased me too. It…it was awful… Like being stuck in a lonely world of darkness with not so much as a speck of joy-giving light… Uh… Actually Pen, can I be erased again?

PoC: You cannot! Now sit down and suffer my latest chap! No data deletion will slow me down!

Silver: No big deal anyway, right? I mean this IS only the epilogue right?

PoC: ?

Metal: Again with the frog-talk Silver? Just what the hell are you babbling about?

Silver: ? The story's end, of course! What else?

Metal: Neither this story nor my pain is ending anytime soon, so just shut your mouth!

PoC: Oh I get it now.

Metal: Eh? What? You get what?

PoC: We're not where you are yet Silv. No spoilers if you please.

Silver: Whoa my bad! My lips are zipped!

Metal: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?

**-l-**

**Unrequited**

**-l-**

Now miles above the ground, it became apparent that the cargo was weighing the ship down something awful. Tilting, teetering, or taking small turns all made the lower deck groan as if it was planning to separate any second from the main body. Panic may not have been a standard protocol for the aptly trained pilots of Eggman's ranks; however the current crew still blew several fuses whilst _handling_ the situation. Flying the ship had escalated to a full on argument between the educated, but individually stubborn, pilot and co-pilot, both of which fought the other for control of the wheel. Matters were complicated further when a careless rookie, who's rational remains mystery to this day, felt compelled to activate the fire alarm, thereby plunging the cabin into total darkness save for a small flashing red light. Naturally this prompted the cabin bots to inform the pilots of the newly 'discovered' _fire_, which of course only led to more deranged chaos aboard the once-happy vessel.

Only one member remained indifferent to the surrounding idiocy. His immunity was not self-chosen, as he normally would've smacked the designated driver or drivers upside their heads for being ridiculous. Right now he was preoccupied elsewhere; assuming preoccupied meant the same thing as 'spacing out'. His blank looks were more than fitting for someone who had just returned from a mission filled with treachery, revelations, and ultimately the death of a fellow soldier. Then again, he was a robot. What was a mindless machine supposed to say or do? He couldn't mourn, but nor could he relax. Instead, he resigned to a state of apathy and to a mind of silence. Was that so unfitting for a slave of Eggman's make?

Maybe not, but that's probably why he _was _upset, why he _couldn't _stay apathetic. 72 had left so many things on his mind, things he knew he shouldn't be thinking. In him burned a blaze of latent emotions, but none of them were centered on anger. Rather, they made him feel weak and pitiful. What had 85 called it? Sadness? Had he felt that before? He didn't know because he couldn't remember. All he could do is wonder why he was 'sad'. What was there to be sad about? He had accomplished his mission, he had killed the traitor, and he was now going to receive all instead of just partial credit. All those things were positive, so shouldn't he be experiencing 'happy', a positive emotion?

"Not again…" he thought irritably "So much I don't understand." his eyes vanished to indicate he had 'shut' them. Putting his arms in a criss-cross pattern over his upper legs, Metal had assumed the unmistakable position of a teen drowned in thought. Every day he thought his life couldn't get any more complicated, but then someone or something would come along and prove him wrong. These complications weren't always a bad thing, were they? Dwelling on it now, he found he disliked most of the 'surprises' he'd had so far. Those said surprises usually came in the form of the 'people' he'd met.

"My master: A greedy fool who only tries to use me for personal benefit. E-85: A doting _female_ that thinks she has all the answers." He placed some sexist value on the word female, but mostly out of his pride and not of what he truly thought "Orbot: A classical whipping-bot and probably a spy for the doctor. E-99: A devoutly loyal chump that would probably cut off his own arm if the master willed it. The cleaner brothers: Annoying and filthy fools that seem content with their disgusting jobs. E-72…"

Metal stopped there. Though he hadn't known him long, the fire-machine seemed to have more to say than all the other combined. He was crude, but perceptive; crazy, but farsighted. Metal wished he'd gotten a chance to talk with him, if only to figure out how he thought. 72 never cared for authority or rules. He fought and died following his own orders. Not just that either, as he had also given the copy some advice before dying, despite the fact that he hated his Sonic-like design.

He said… We were mistakes just like him…" Metal pondered this meaning, soon afterwards catching something else "That's right. He said _we_ not _you_. Was referring to…her maybe?" the replica hedgehog was certain, as not many other creations were called 'prototype' of late. Did this mean they all were flawed together?

Metal could take being 'different' from the other rabble. No hatred by the lesser crowd was going to bother him, even if they did make attempts on his life like 75 had. As far as he knew, only E-99 had specs high enough to pose a minor threat, and he was the master's tool. There's no way he would take matters into his own hands as the pyromaniac had.

What of 72's other warning? What did he mean by making a choice? It was another bad question to ask, for there was no E-72 left to get answers from, leaving Metal to deal with everything on his own…as always. How frustrating could life get?

"We're going down! All personnel strap on your escape trans-locators! I repeat, all personnel strap on your escape trans-locators!" a crewman shouted as the turbulence began to get even worse.

"When you ask for trouble…" Metal sighed, attaching a trans-locator pin to his chest. The ship was now oscillating in an unnerving rhythm, feeling more and more unsteady as they lost altitude. Pretty soon, the crew with Metal included had to cling at an angle to avoid being dropped out of the gaping hull.

"Alright people, specify your trans-pins for these coordinates." the officer in charge of the crew said whilst given out the needed information "If anyone here doesn't have a trans-pin, have the troop that has one be in direct contact with you. Is that clear?" the group nodded and did as instructed "Alright, begin transfer on my mark: Three…two….one!"

"WAIT! Don't leave me sir!" a voice shouted from the front of the ship. All heads turned to see the rookie trapped by a malfunctioning door that had smashed down on his leg.

The officer offered a look of concern, but at the pilot's warning that they were now seconds from impact, he finished his orders "Activate transport NOW!" and vanished with his group.

Metal had witnessed the head of these men, starkly against protocol, abandon ship first instead of waiting to make sure the others were out safely. Sickened by the robot's cowardice, Metal had noticed that the others around him hadn't left because none had trans-pins of their own, a fact that only left him more disgusted.

Choosing to forgo time wasting orders, Metal gathered the leftovers and, against his ego, gestured for all of them to lay hands on him. Two touched his shoulder, while the third and fourth grabbed his right forearm. Trying to keep his balance long enough to get the pin activated, Metal stole a short glance at the rookie who was still trapped at the leg. Knowing he had no way of saving him in these conditions made the doppelganger's despair start to kick in, almost making him hesitate. However, the firm but shaky look of understanding on the inexperienced robot's face ensured him that he was doing the right thing.

Lifting his left hand up as fast as he could, Metal jammed the trans-pin as hard as he could. Not a fraction of a second later, he and the others vanished in a flash of light.

L

*Egg base: Sky-port*

L

A large body of units was standing as ordered. Most had thought themselves either foolish for being early, while a handful had feared had missed something in their lateness. In both cases, the prepared robots were wondering the exact same thing as the general in charge:

Where was the last mission's ship? Why had it missed it's strictly scheduled arrival completely?

The person in charge, E-99 of course, was too beginning to fear the worst. He had received word several hours ago indicating that Metal and the crew and indeed obtained the Gerald project and were en route to the base. All signs of enemy pursuit were reportedly negative on numerous occasions. If not an enemy attack, what could've gone wrong in the short distance they had left to cover?

E-99 didn't know how much longer they could wait before telling the master. Feeling heavy disgrace for giving up on a unit of brave soldiers, the war-bot refused to stop hoping. He had been informed that E-72 was dead before the voyage started, thus already suffered some guilt on that matter. 72 was a loose cannon to be sure, but he was still a brother worth protecting and mourning for. Now he only hoped he wouldn't have to add the rest of them to the R.I.A. list.

He wasn't prepared to be startled by a sudden tap on his large arm. Whirling around to investigate, inwardly hoping for an update on the missing men, he found nothing. Confused by this, he looked left and right for some trace of the person. Realizing he might've been imagining it, 99 shifted back to his original position.

As soon as he had though, he heard someone clear their throat. It was not synthetic, as used by his kind for calling attention to himself, but instead was a 'real' sounding voice in the same direction the 'poke' had come from. Shifting around again more sharply resulted in yelp coming from the ground. 99 at last shot his gaze downwards to see an unexpected sight recovering itself from a fall.

"Well if it isn't the little prototype." 99 spoke rather diminutively, as if talking to a child. He then sunk down on one large knee to get more on her level "This really isn't a place for you. You should be getting back inside with all the others." he kindly advised the smaller special robot.

Silvia was so glad he didn't ask her why she wasn't in a coma, as question she had had to dodge off several times already. Seeing him treat her so…differently would've felt insulting if she were not so concerned about something else. Sitting up as straight and formal as she could, the girl asked in the most soldierly way she could manage "Excuse me sir. I'm here to inquire about the late arrival of…um…the-the project - yes the project - at master Eggman's request sir." She softly cursed herself for blundering in front of the general himself, but hoped her act would suffice enough to make him talk.

E-99 nodded endearingly down on the eager little helper below him and replied "It's good to see such fine spirit in one so small, but we have the matter well in hand as you can see. Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell you and the master if there is anything to report, sound good?" the large robot was too full of his important air to see the look of raw anger on the girl's face. Rising up to his full height, the old general left the hybrid without answers.

"I need to know about Metal." Her _little_ voice spoke again, this time making no attempt to hide her frustration and informality "Tell me if you've heard from him!"

E-99 was a tad put off by this new 'face' he was seeing in her, and so decided it was time to lay the truth down on the smaller robot "I'm sorry miss, but what you are asking for is classified information. I cannot tell you anything about him, so you might as well stop asking and run along." His dismissals complete, the robot leader intended to offer her no further reply.

"Who said anything about 'asking'?" the girl growled just loud enough for him to wonder, before he felt some sort of sting in his side. Whatever it was, it restricted his movement and voice while keeping him in a calm standing position. Though jarred by this sneak attack, 99 looked up to see the mobian-like girl perched on his shoulder "I'm not trying to start trouble. I just have to know if Metal is alright. Please! You have to tell me!" she begged quietly, so as to not attract any more unwanted attention.

The big general immediately turned to obeying his programming, which inclined him to refuse. It wasn't her place to know what goes on inside internal affairs. Not mention this attack on him could result in her dismantling without Eggman's approval.

However, he didn't catch something he should've caught in her tone earlier. She was worried, no fearful. Her whole body was trying to keep from rattling so hard that only her chin now quivered slightly. Add this to the fact that she would risk attacking a man of high command, meant that she really must be worried over that renegade Metal.

Against is better judgment, 99 chose to forget his instincts for the smallest moment to say "We've been looking for him and the others for awhile, but have so far made no contact. Soon we will be dispatching a rescue team out to their possible point of impact; meanwhile others will send an update to Eggman. As I said before little one, we have the matter well in hand."

Silvia's ears drooped at the expected information, but she still remembered to set the large E-99 free, who thankfully chose not to seek retaliation. Ever since she had heard from E-85 that Metal was well past his scheduled arrival, Silvia had walked across every part of the Sky-port searching for someone who could answer her questions. It wasn't until she found 57 and 69 again that she learned about E-99's investigating team. Now that she was here, she almost wished she hadn't found out. The ordeal was not enough to make her panic, but it was inciting some unhealthy behavior, such as attacking general and dunking a janitor into his own bucket.

Her carelessness aside, Silvia didn't know where to go from here. She would go off searching for him in a heartbeat if it meant she'd actually be able to help. Her logical side told her to stay put and wait for further developments, while her third side was telling her to do whatever she had her heart set on.

And so that's what she did.

Using her own invasive systems to obtain the approximate crash site coordinates; the hybrid was ready to go out at look for him and his crew. Unnoticed by the huge crowd around her, the girl knew it would be easy to get outside the base limits. With general course set, Silvia bravely prepared to march out into the unknown, to hell with the punishment for going AWOL.

"Incoming transfer signatures! Three and a half clicks off our current location sir!" a scout's voice rang in her powerful ears, followed by a distant "How many are there?"

That was enough to make her retrace her steps back the huge commander's side. Only E-99 noted her presence briefly before turning back to his scout saying "Get the medical crew down here immediately. I need you to count heads for how many we lost."

Lost? What did he mean by lost? Did that mean dead or just missing? Agitation and lack of answers sent the over-eager prototype up the general once again. 99 had seen her of course, and was not looking to happy about the current report he had received. Tipping his head down a bit to meet her desperate gaze, 99 prepared to break the sad news to her "I'm sorry little prototype, but I'm afraid Metal is…" but his sentence never got farther than that as his scout returned with a second report "Sir! Another transmission seconds after the first! It appears to be the rest of your men!"

Before he could express his shock or relief, the general felt something small blast by his feet not a millisecond after the scout had spoken. Blinking several times in confusion, the general soon let out a hearty laugh of understanding "Good work soldier. We'll get the story from the survivors, and then we can assemble crew to retrieve the lost project. Dismissed."

L

*With Metal*

L

What a remarkably uncomfortable landing. His transfer away from the human base hadn't been nearly this jostling or hard. Then it occurred to the copy that he had carried along several stragglers for the ride home. One of them was crushing his face with their big torso, prompting him to toss the scrap heap off him. As soon as the robot rose, he and the rest of the crew busily thanked him over and over for saving their lives. Having all this attention didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Actually he enjoyed having the credit for a change, although, he couldn't get the one bot they left out of his mind.

"I need to worry less." He offered some self-made advice "Cutting losses is a part of combat, even when working with a team." This was enough get him steadied again, at least so he could enjoy glory-hogging a little bit longer. Sadly his light in the spotlight was dissipated suddenly for unknown reasons. Seeing every crewman turn in the same direction could only mean that that bloated E-99 had come to steal his thunder.

Pushing past the two blot-brains in front of him, Metal was riled up and ready to tell the big buffoon off. That was until he bumped into something soft, warm, and…silver? Rubbing his head from the prior collision, Metal looked up to see…her, the prototype in front of his very eyes…

…who just so happened to be a mere inch from the tip of his nose.

'Blinking' twice the steely hedgehog awkwardly backed up a step, hoping nothing like that ever happened to him again, least of all when he had an audience. Silvia cocked her head puzzlingly, wondering why he had chosen to pull back rather quickly, thus confirming that she still had no understanding of the term 'personal bubble'.

Feeling very foolish for his blunder upon seeing her again, Metal tried to force something out, but kept his eyes averted while he did so "It's…uhh…good to see you're doing well, not that I thought you wouldn't be, I just was worried… W-Wait no! I was most certainly NOT worried! I simply _wondered _how you were…uhh…getting by while I was gone?" if Metal could've shot himself, or buried his head into a thick wall of steel, he would have done so right now. That couldn't have failed any harder if he had been trying, or at least that's how it seemed to him. Deciding to not risk any further humiliation, the cold machine made a firm effort to walk away.

"I wasn't worried about you either." Her voice stopped him in his tracks "I knew you would come back to us safely." He turned back to see her smiling softly, not even trying hide what she was thinking.

Kicking himself for almost stomping off like an ass, Metal stepped back up to her and spoke "Alright maybe I was a LITTLE worried, but don't you go thinking I've gone soft or something! I was only concerned that you might be a little too new to handle things on your own." That was as close to a confession as he would get, and it was frankly a very poor one.

To his good fortune, Silvia seemed to understand well enough to say "It was kind of tough, but now I'll get to show you how much I've improved." She replied, getting a sideways look from the proud Metal. Stepping away, she turned back for only a short moment to say "And…well I…I was actually worried about you too." Afterwards, she left without another word.

Oblivious to his surroundings, Metal was so stuck on their exchange that he hadn't noticed the hulking robot approach from be behind. Seeing Metal Sonic so clearly distracted caused the heavy E-99 to laugh and say "Welcome back to us Metal. I see you've been looking out for your men where my subordinate did not. You have my thanks."

When Metal offered no reply, not even an acknowledgment that he had spoken, the general continued "However, you're conduct around civilians could use some fine tuning. That one in particular was especially eager to see you. If I were you, I'd give her a more proper welcome than that…before she gets too far away." Seeing the hedgehog wasn't taking his 'subtle' hint, the commander concluded with "Whatever you decide though, we will be staging retrieval operations soon. Should you choose to join us report back to me within the hour." Having finished offering his advice, 99 returned to questioning the survivors.

Unsure of what the general had been implying in his cryptic advice, Metal merely shrugged and left to find something to do with his time.

-l-

End of Chapter Sixteen

-l-

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Well, it may still be the "eve" for me, but you get the point! XD Yes, Metal is a bit hard-headed in this chap, but give the tough guy some time and I'll make him warm up.

**Serenity:** Yup she's a cool parental figure to those two! Sneaky and cunning enough to fool Silvia pretty easily. Oh you do you now? Heh-heh! Oh and before I forget: Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy yourself as much as I have!

**DanceDream:** Well who wouldn't? I mean given her circumstances, think anyone would roll over and play dead! E-85 is fun to write XD. Yeah, Eggman needed to get lost so Metal and Silvia can have some priva-uhh I mean…so he can work on his next big scheme! Yeah that's it! What? Don't give me that look! XD All good guesses, check that, very good guesses. But I dare say it's impossible to see what I've got coming! Happy New Year! P.S. That was a beautiful quote. Yes I know it's not Christmas anymore, but still :)

**Super Shadix 520:** I hoped you liked the chap! Oh and yeah I'm guessing you can kind of guess what Silver went and did now XD. Happy New Year to you! Hope your celebration goes well!

**Infamousplot: **I'm very glad you liked it. I had to have some time to give her my character development scene. I won't re-write it, even though the scene with Eggman still seems a bit random. By the way, sorry TD's absence! I just haven't found a good time to 'activate' him. Thank you and have a Happy New Year! P.S. I didn't have time to proof read this, so you can expect some errors :\

Until next time, and next year! Ten minutes remaining (geez I stay up too late XD)!


	17. Release

PoC: Okay I think I forgot a disclaimer recently, so I'll put up a long one just to be sure: **PenFullofChaos819…**

Metal: **…might not own the characters that aren't in the plot, but that's not going to hurt him since he owns the OCs that ARE in the plot…STRANGE ISN'T IT?**

PoC: *Growls* SIIIIIILVER! What the hell did you do to Metal?

Silver: Geez _boss_ I didn't do anything! Why's everyone always blaming me when something bad happens?

Silver: With all due respect, you do cause these two a lot of trouble later.

PoC: ?

Silver: ? What the…?

Silver: ? What're you all staring at?

PoC: Two of them?

Silver: Two of me?

Metal: **THERE IS ONLY ONE SONIC!**

PoC & Silver & Silver: ?-?-?

**-l-**

**Release**

**-l-**

What was he built for? To issue Eggman's orders for him? To pester stuck-up machines with too much attitude? To get smashed into walls for his annoying voice? To fetch a cup of coffee he would end up wearing overnight?

Perhaps all of the above applied, but this…this was pushing the line of excessive.

"Now if you don't hold still, how will I be able to verify your E-series code?" the mobile sphere continually made passes at the elusive…whatever it was. Besides being clearly robotic, there was little else Orbot could discern from the few glimpses he'd had. Above all, this machine did fit the description Eggman had asked for: stealthy and fast. It's evasion wasn't used to necessarily get away from Orbot, instead it appeared to be playing or taunting the helper into chasing it around. Fairly soon his desire to chase the silly thing was worn to a nub. Having exhausted his last shred of patience, Eggman's right hand turned his back on the slippery fool, choosing instead to contact the doctor about 38's reluctance to obey orders.

"We'll see how happy the boss is when he hears about your disobedience." He scoffed at the shadows in his typical snotty tone. Though he lost no time in switching his frequency over to the master's channel, Orbot did not count on spindly arm to snake its way around his throat, followed by a disturbingly high laugh.

"How rude of you! Tattling to the master when I was starting to enjoy myself!" the voice retained its high-pitch for this statement, sounding almost teasing, but the following sentence was eerily lower, having easily reached a bass note "That's why I've always hated you: You're all talk and no bite." 38 decided to let the helpless attendant go, but not before carving a mark into his neck "So tell me, coward, what's the good word? What sort of filthy job does the big man have for me this time?"

Holding his neck from the slight damage he had taken, the orderly-bot was almost inclined to not reply. Only when he considered the danger he was in, and the fact that he now, mysteriously, lacked a working outside connection, did the rolling slave say "Master Eggman has charged me with the task of finding a suitable kidnapper. You were his first choice, as I have already tried to explain _numerous_ times, but I can just as easily get someone else for the job."

Having jumped, slid, or strafed in front of his path, E-38 came into visible light at last. Its body had a very, to put it mildly, unique shape. The machine's torso and body were generically humanoid save for its irregularly thin abdomen, while its limbs were long and unmistakably mantis-like. To add to its bizarre image 38 sported heterochromatic eyes, of which both had vibrant color in the place of pupils. In any normal person's eyes the whole thing would've appeared to be an elaborate joke, a robot with little or no functional value.

"My rank, is that why?" it's vocals hummed with faux amusement "Mr. Master must think sooo highly of his other BIG numbered bots that he figures he can give me the dreg-jobs." Though it had taken a mildly indignant edge, 38 immediately spun around once in happiness and then exclaimed "That's why I loooove serving him! He always lets me handle the mean and icky missions! So, who am I nabbing? A helpless animal? A little girl? Or maybe a sweet little boy?"

Orbot fought hard to not toss his breakfast at the robot's sick state of glee, even knowing he didn't the stomach to do so. In his own innocent musings he wondered why the doctor had so many sputter-sparks like 38 and 72 in his elite staff.

"Those mass production 00 series are so much less nutty for nutter bars, even if they do get disposed of too quickly." Keeping these thoughts low-profile, the perpetually loyal roller led Eggman's chosen to its briefing.

L

*With Metal*

L

"Private Metal!"

How annoying. What did the lumbering general have to say this time? The copy didn't really want to talk to him, hence why he was making headway for his 'favorite' wing of the base. Regardless, he had a long distance to go and therefore couldn't shrug the larger robot off for long. Inevitably the bulky leader forced Metal to acknowledge his presence.

"Caught up to you at last." He heaved, clearly not built for sprinting for long durations "I want you to be on the lookout for this AWOL unit." At this point Metal was shown a digital picture of what appeared to the cowardly officer Metal had recently shipped out with "Let me know if you have any information on his whereabouts. I went ahead and checked his record after that little cargo fiasco and found him to operating under false I.D. and production code. As far as we know, his stunt of cowardice may or may not have been a coincidence."

"I get the idea…" Metal flatly replied, having internalized the possible traitor's data down for later. Pushing past the more sizable machine, a comical scene to anyone watching, the doppelganger went right on his way as though they had never spoken. Gruff though the act was, 99 rather understood that to be the cold hedgehog's way of saying "I'm busy, but thanks for the heads-up". His complacent reaction hinted that the general was beginning to see the method behind Metal's madness, perhaps out of some growing respect.

This was irrelevant to Metal who was, as per his normal behavior, in no mood to craft any man-to-man bonds, especially with one so 'dutiful' as 99. More than that, the replica was, though he did his best to hide it, feeling antsy. This was indirectly related to Eggman's lack of a current mission for him, though he had been invited to the monotonous cargo retrieval, and possibly because he had no one to converse with. Metal hadn't realized how much he craved action or distractions until there weren't any to bother him. Before he couldn't seem to leave trouble's spotlight, but now even 99 was trying to be friendly and non-confrontational. The copy's runaway memories annoyingly sought to cure his boredom by plaguing him with doubt and questions over his most recent job, thus leaving him volatile and agitated.

"Why do these idiots never bother me when I _really_ want them to?" he muttered whilst nearly colliding against an automatic door, owing to his distracted thoughts. In his logic, if you want real trouble you have to go to the place where all your problems began, a sort of corruption of the 'back to basics' thinking.

Having traced his aggravation to the source, the copy stepped into a familiar field of white. For one reason or another, the only institute dedicating to robotic health seemed to be conspicuously bad for Metal's. For once, however, this visitation may be just the thing to fill the doppelganger's prescription for pain, excitement, or a bit of both.

Approaching the admissions counter, Metal noticed a secretary busily filling out unholy amounts of paperwork and miscellanea, a cringe-worthy sight indeed. Those hasty in her actions, the front-desk salve, as Metal called the position, quickly turned her attention to the waiting client.

"Sorry for the wait sir, do you have an appointment?" she asked stiltedly, obviously something she'd rehearsed in advance. However, Metal wasn't offered a moment to answer before the young worker gasped and spoke again "Oh pardon me! You must be here to pick up our youngest patient! The little dear was beaten up rather badly, but Miss 85 was able to fix him up perfectly!" Metal's irises arched and adjusted to make what appeared to be a look of total confusion. Had this female mistaken him for someone else? It certainly seemed that way, but how was it possible? He didn't look like any other bot in the whole base for crying out loud. Though he attempted to explain that he merely wanted to visit E-85, it was in vain in light of this juvenile girl-robot's spastic bursts of energy.

"Now I'll have him out in just a moment. You just have seat and I'll be right back!" she bubbled, rushing out in a near-frenzied state of happiness. The Sonic lookalike couldn't muster a single intelligent thought, as all he could conjure revolved around the five W's and how. On the _bright_ side he had instigated the 'trouble' he was asking for, so he couldn't be all that upset. Besides, how much of an issue could the little guy be?

On second thought, Metal decided he'd better take that last part back.

"All set Mr. Metal Sonic sir!"

Too late.

She had come back wearing a big a smile as a non-living being could have, being one of those lucky bots that had been given a mouth (Metal was secretly deeply envious of this). But only she had returned; no patient was in front or in her hands. Metal thought perhaps she was malfunctioning, that could explain her mistaking his, in his own words, _iconic_ image.

Feeling uncertain of what to say, Metal made a nervous scratching motion on his backmost quills "Uh… I don't see the patient anywhere. Are you sure you didn't screw up somehow?" well that was hardly as mild as he'd intended, but then Metal was not known for his subtlety. The lady-bot didn't appear distressed by his rude remark thankfully. Still, the hedgehog had to wonder why she knelt down, placing her hands on her skirt-like armoring.

"It's alright dear, don't be shy." What the hell was she talking to, her legs? Unless this person was…invisible? No, that couldn't be it…could it? Asking for more stress was putting Metal's head in high-caution mode, which sadly detracted from his 'common sense' department. This could explain why he was so shocked when a small pair of ears and eyes poked out from the secretary's side…and then darted back for cover.

The lady responded by giggling and stepping aside rather suddenly, leaving the sneaky fellow exposed to Metal's sight.

Taking a moment to scan the new sight, Metal deduced the small thing to be…a fox? If it was, it was unlike any he had data on, as it was covered head to toe with stitches. Tough kid must've had a hellish operation, but then that was strange too, for wasn't it a machine? Why on earth would it need stitches then? Stepping closer Metal saw how fake it's features were, so much the opposite of Silvia's very real fur and face. Despite it's falseness, the creature's expression was locked in state that looked helpless and sad, like it was perpetually lonely and searching for a friend. Perhaps the most noticeable feature was a tiny crystal attached to it's forehead via a thin antennae. Also noteworthy was it's all-black eyes that held a glint of fear, due likely to Metal's imposing figure hovering far above it's head.

Though Metal didn't like helpless robots anymore than he liked cowards, the fiendish killer did sink down on one knee to get a better look this…person or thing "Hmm… Tell me your name." his words were not unlike an order, which suited his blunt demeanor, but did nothing to calm the little one down. Metal saw it once again run behind the secretary, preventing any further communication.

"What am I doing?" the copy groaned "Do I actually WANT that pint-sized puppet to follow me?" he thought better of beckoning again, instead turning to the lady saying "I believe this…uh…_thing_ wasn't waiting for me. Feel free to drop it off at the junk assembly until the master can find some use for it." His cold as ice dismissal had the service-machine horrified. Metal had rather cruelly suggested that this puppet be sent to harsh labor extremely unfitting of it's diminutive size. Without regret, the heartless copy abandoned the tiny puppet with the girl and took his leave. Being saddled with another 'partner' was not his idea of a good distraction.

"I'll take this valuable lesson, and remember to not go looking for trouble ever again. Good thing I left when I did." His assertions were more forced now than ever, as somewhere in his hardened mind Metal did feel bad for the little kid. But even so, the brat would be getting in his way and slowing him down, as if everyone else didn't to that enough already. Besides, no one would actually take his crazy advice. One even as scatter-brained as that attendant could see that he hadn't been serious…right?

Metal had to fight some inner urging to go back and check on things. No, surely E-85 would come up with something, like a fitting caregiver for the doll-like creature. Who knows? Maybe Silvia would be the one stuck with 'short-stack' in the end. Perhaps then she'd understand the struggle he went though with her.

In any case, it was no longer a worry for him. Seeing how his problem-seeking had almost landing him in an unfitting daycare setting, Metal was now content to sleep off his grief as opposed to finding a way to channel it. Talking about his issues was never his strong suit anyway.

The doppelganger counted himself lucky to find the capsule bay entirely vacated. It wasn't his first choice of relaxation, for no machine ever gets 'sleepy'; however, if he could forget about everything until the master returned or until something exciting happens, then he would at least be spared a headache or four.

Keying in his login code caused the sealing cell to open easily, almost _too_ easily. Metal paused for only a brief skeptical moment to ensure his rest would go undisturbed. Having eventually satisfied his slight paranoia, the metallic hedgehog did step in and thus activated the sealing sequence. Feeling restful and very successful, Metal 'closed' eyes and deactivated.

For what might've been hours later, his rest remained peaceful save for a sudden noise and shifting that woke him briefly. A short and groggy observation revealed the noise to be nothing more than one of the capsules opening and closing; nothing to get jittery about.

"Urg! I need to get transferred to a larger capsule." Metal groaned in minor discomfort "This thing is feeling more cramped and crowded every day. I should've noticed it sooner." With no further complaints, Metal did finally drift off again.

L

*Egg Base: Central Hall*

L

Now what was there to do? Most certainly Eggman would have another mission for his 'best' soldier by now, given his most recent success of course. Well….half-success, but it wasn't his fault the carrier went down. It was that useless fresh-out-of-the-box idiot that set off the fire alarm; HE was the one to blame. And anyway, that just left one more incompetent rust-can out of his race for a promotion. No need to have more unwanted competition added to an already lengthy list. On the flip side, the death of a flawed newbie was hardly a cause for celebration.

"He would've been just another low-grade slave anyway." He mumbled softly, contemplating the danger of much bigger figures. E-99 for example commanded all of Eggman's forces in his absence. Now THAT was power! If only _he_ had been given such trust, he could've nearly commandeered the base for himself. But even if he had the status, there were a number of things that stood obstinately in his way.

"Hmm…like that cheap mobian impersonator, Metal." The officer grumbled as he remembered how badly his position had been undermined by that arrogant hedgehog "Fool! I had a golden opportunity thrust into my hands until his 'heroic-act' ruined everything!" his rant would've continued had he not caught one such meddler within earshot. It was essential for him to keep out of sight until he had some sort of plan to deceive 99's 'oaf sensors'.

"It won't take much to trick him, but the others... I'll just have to worry about them later." entering into his custom-made concealment, the officer chose to escape for now.

-l-

End of chapter Seventeen

-l-

Well this was…depressing on my part. I don't know if I could've made this later unless I planned on not updating at all. Even so, it's now here, and I don't know how worth it the wait was (for you guys I mean). Read whenever, Lord knows I'm not going to get upset if anyone is late in reading this…unless I like being hypocritical. Ah yes, I'll explain later how 85 'fixed up' who is obviously TD (Tails Doll).

**Serenity: **Obviously I meant Thursday when I said 'the next day at the latest' don't you know? No really, I'm sorry for this late crap I've been doing. I hope you like the chap and forgive my slowness (it's not that I'm worried it'll bother you, so much as I just hate botching things I promise to provide up).

**DanceDream: **I know what you're going to say: "Don't sweat it; everybody is late once in a while." I know but it doesn't make me any happier about it. Some brief comments: Now Metal is adamant on finding a bigger problem to outweigh his current one! Suck logic maybe, but that's what I do when I'm stressed out. I was going to have Silvia in this chap; have her explain her somewhat curt reaction to Metal's return, but no such luck. She may not be as naïve as I let on XD. Just so you know, E-38 is a very…odd character, even for me. I hope I get work more on his/her personality soon enough.

**Infamousplot:** Whenever you have time as always. I never lose my patience with a reader. Oh by the why, TD is now here!

**Super Shadix 520: **Maybe this'll be a good chapter to then. If you see any issues or errors I made in my struggle to get this out, go ahead and ask or point 'em out (at very least point and laugh XD). Anyways, late though it is, I've updated at last.

Until next time.


	18. Child

PoC: Owning this story is no easy task, **especially when it's full of Sega's characters!** So, Silver my man, how's repairing Metal coming?

Silver 1 and Silver 2: Working on it!

PoC: Oh right. There're still two of you. Remind me again, how much are you guys screwing up the future just by being here?

Silver 1 and 2: Screwing it up? We always…FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE!

PoC: -_- Should've seen that one coming…

Silver 1: Okay I think that did it, try him out!

Metal: **All liver springs! Peel before your plaster!**

Silver 2: Voice is kind of sucky, use another chip.

PoC: This is taking too long. Can't you go a little faster? I kind of need his comments on the plot.

Silver 1 and 2: Welp, then I guess we'll just have to…*Grins*

PoC: *Facepalm* Please God, don't let them sing. Especially not a duet…

Silver 1 and 2: _Whistle while we work! It won't take long when there's song to help us set the pace!_

**-l-**

**Child**

**-l-**

New developments with more complicated variables seemed to be rearing their ugly head quite often these days. Eggman had been feeling almost good over his latest plans for both E-38 and the prototype, but now plans would have two be changed…AGAIN. His ever-so useless scouts had, go figure, failed him at a most crucial time, like everything else he generally banked on.

Being the genius he was, however, the width-heavy mastermind had readied himself a set of more capable spies, and a more elaborate plan for his soon-to-be hostage. Elaborate usually translated to 'error-prone', but that was true of any plan he devised.

Thinking about premature loss put the doctor in a fouler mood than his 'tropical' base, so instead, he charged himself with finding his latest scout members.

"I must give that creature a field test _before_ I lose contact with it in the more important mission." He thought this whilst grudgingly pulling his computer up in safe-mode thanks to a virus he'd 'picked up' "I need it to prove it's willing to obey my orders no matter wha-WAIT! THAT'S IT!" the doctor shouted in triumph and sticking his large hand right through his expensive computer monitor "I'll just have to give it a reason to disobey me! Orbot, fool that he may be, has been telling me some veeeery interesting things about her behavior. All I have to do is put a little this with a little that, and throw a few sparks, then see if she can contain it, and who knows? Maybe she'll even do away with him…" the master had then gone off into his maniacal world of ninety-second planning, a thing he often did when worked up. Regardless, he had indeed come up with another half-cocked, but nonetheless vile, scheme fitting of his reputation.

"Hee-hee! This is almost too perfect!" he snickered, only briefly congratulating himself, for now it was time to put the plan into action.

L

*Hours later. With Silvia*

L

With every step she took, the chilly halls seemed more and more vacant than they ever had in the past. She thought it odd that she would feel this way, considering how many robots of all shapes and sizes she'd passed by. It was hard to place it, but she most certainly felt empty right now; due to boredom perhaps? No, she had admitted how grateful she was that no one had yet ordered her to get back to work. It was definitely something else, but what? What could possibly make a bustling base of fellow machines so lonely?

"Lack of a friendly face, maybe?" a voice in her head seemed to say. True, she didn't recognize anyone here, but so what? Any one of them was bound to be more polite than that…that stubborn hedgehog.

"Ah so that's it…" the voice returned, still representing her innermost thoughts "You're mad at the way _he_ dismissed you." She grunted indignantly, hoping her deeper feelings would mind their own business. Who cares about Metal? She _had _been concerned about him, but then he goes and treats her like she's a walking infection, evading her like a germ! Even if he hadn't, he's always so self-righteous and rude anyway! Why should HE care that she was worried about him?

"Like 85 said, Metal has a hard time expressing himself." her nagging inner-self insisted "Besides; you know you wouldn't be this upset if it had been anyone else." Well, that might be true, but that still didn't make what he did any better! Would it honestly kill him to show an ounce of genuine emotions, besides anger and rage? She was worried about him all that time, and for what? So he could coldly dismiss her? She was better off not thinking about him again.

"So then why are you?" the voice pestered "You haven't known him very long and don't owe him anything, yet you're getting all riled up over this one little detail. Does that really make sense?" Good question, but she didn't have a great answer. Just something about his attitude really…bothered her this time. No, it didn't make logical _sense_, but it still grated her synthetic nerves.

"The prototype I take it?" Oh, not again… Of all the people she did not want to talk to right now. Was he going to rat her out for ditching work, or was he here to question her about her feigned 'illness'? Whatever he wanted, Silvia was certain he'd be reporting anything she said to the big mustache around here. Well, matters could've been worse…or not, but she would still try to keep cool in front of the snitch. She had begun to realize why this ebony orb had earned such 'notoriety' around the base. Just the sound of his voice was like acid on her eardrums.

"Yes Orbot, how can I help you?" she responded promptly and politely. She was hoping to get this exchange over and done with so she could return to sulking about…things that didn't concern the likes of him. But though he thankfully didn't immediately start interrogating her, Orbot did take the hybrid by surprise when he fell to the ground, groveling like a complete dolt.

"Um…are you okay?" She asked, feeling a little creeped out by the sudden act of subservience.

"Finally!" he wailed melodramatically "A robot that actually listens without kicking me or making a death-threat! Can I worship you now, or would that be too awkward?" his random comment was an unhealthy cocktail of disturbing and amusing. The prototype had very few ways to reply to such an obviously exaggerated speech. Surely no one treats anyone _that_ nastily. Then she recalled the way she had been picked on her first day, and it was clear that this guy, annoying as he was, might've suffered similar problems. It was moving enough that Silvia did bend down to pat the distressed helper's head comfortingly.

Given some time and a bit of wordless coaxing on the girl's part, Orbot did finally stop his performance to say "Oh really now, I-I must get a hold of myself!" He then wiped some invisible dust off his lower-half portion and made eye contact with his company "Ahem! Yes well, now to business! I've been ordered to have you, the mobian prototype, and one other battle-ready soldier assemble in the briefing room for your mission."

His words nearly caused Silvia to jump. She was actually getting a mission of her own now? Did this mean that the doctor accepted her or at least considered her competent enough to handle one? Either way, she was reservedly elated about it; reservedly, only because the prototype was not without a few concerns. The main one being how well would she do? And if she messed up, how badly would it count against her? As a side, but rather hidden, worry; what would happen to the secret project she had going with E-85? Who would take care of him while she was gone? Lots of questions, not enough answers. Was that some kind of ironic theme in life?

"I should note that the boss wants your partner to be someone you trust." Orbot hadn't stopped rambling while the prototype remained lost in thought, but she did manage to catch this last part "This means you have a personal choice to make, ergo you can choose someone you prefer, ergo I suggest Metal Sonic, ergo that person will be your partner, ergo I recommend Metal Sonic, ergo you might end up bonding with your chosen ally, ergo Metal Sonic is the only valid choice, ergo choose Metal Sonic, ergo…"

Biting her lip as hard as she could without tearing it wide open, Silvia gently placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Orbot dear? Don't you have other errands to run before Eggman gets really mad at you?" she then added out of his hearing range "Or before _I_ do…" Heaven had to have been ringing with praises when the foot-in-mouth aid decided that he had indeed overstayed his welcome, though he remained blissfully unaware of why that was.

Once he had gone _far_ out of sight, Silvia puffed up her chest and let loose an agitated sigh. Why did everyone have to bring up that joker every time she wanted a moments peace? Alright, maaaybe he wasn't the big bad guy she made him out to be, but still what was with everyone bringing up Metal around her? Notable examples were E-85 and her staff, the grime brothers, E-99 occasionally, and now Orbot! Was this some kind of elaborate game she wasn't in on? Well if it was, she certainly didn't find it fun or funny. In fact it was downright sad that everyone had nothing better to do with their time than tease her. Was it because Metal and she were different, the odd ducks of the lot? That didn't explain their peculiar tone changes whenever they say Metal's name to her.

"Weird just weird." She concluded, knowing how pointless the whole thing was. To clear her head, she vowed that now was the perfect time to find a partner for her first mission. After some careful thought, she was inclined to NOT choose Metal, seeing how so many were expecting that. And anyway, she would have to learn to work with different bots sooner or later, so why not start now? Thinking this had solidified it for her. She was ready to choose someone other than Metal to team up with. Who knows? Perhaps she'd get along with whoever it was better than him…

…though she secretly knew it was her spite talking.

L

*With Metal*

L

That was some terrible nap. Checking the clock showed he had been in long enough to get a decent power-charge in, yet he still felt weak and tired. He wanted to blame the capsule for being so darned uncomfortable, but that wasn't entirely the issue. He'd been thinking too much again, even in his sleep. No rest could quell his need for more understanding about what it meant to be 'unique'. Somehow, it still had him wondering why he was made and for what purpose he existed. Obedience hadn't been his thing since day one, and now he was even surer that he wanted no part of it. But if he didn't obey, if he did abandon his duty, then where would he go? Was there anything out in the world for him? Any goal he could call his own?

"Grrr! Must…stop…THINKING!" he demanded for what may've been the fifth time in his 'rest' mode. A useless rest like that had only worsened his cloudy head. This, followed by a blinding light from the overhead blubs of Capsule Q. soured his naturally rotten mood. He wasn't as upset as he normally would be, that was some good news. The bad news was that only he knew this, while others still saw him as the same grouch he always was. Stress and anger alike seemed to come out the same way for Metal, making him that much harder to approach.

His cranky musings were conveniently jarred when something caused the proud hedgehog to stumble over a small step.

"Argh! Now what?" He snarled as he noticed his right leg seemed to be dragging behind his left "I don't have blood flow, so my leg couldn't be 'asleep', could it?" For a robot, it was uncommon to feel your joints go sluggish on you for no apparent reason. However, this did a lot to explain why he had gotten a goodly amount of puzzled looks from several bystanders.

"They must be wondering why I'm limping." He grumbled "I bet they think I'm a weakling, or infirm even. Hmph! I'll show them who's weak!" Grabbing his leg with great force, the copy shook and bashed it in a brutish effort to knock some 'feeling' back into it. After five seconds of no success (with Metal's 'patience', this was comparable to nearly five minutes), the now-enraged machine glared down at his malfunctioning appendage.

But when he did, his gaze met with the most unexpected sight. There, clutching his metallic calf was a pair of small white-gloved hands, with a fuzzy yellow head and ears to match. Amazingly, the little thing appeared to be sleeping, despite the unrelenting punishment Metal had dished-out not inches above it. At least he NOW knew why those bots were giving him such strange stares.

There was a fox-doll clinging to his leg!

Biggest dilemma right now: How and when did the pipsqueak get a grip on him? He hadn't been there when Metal went to sleep. In that case, did he latch on sometime afterwards? Metal hadn't the slightest clue, which troubled him decently. So much that he forgot to get mad at tiny the bugger for his unwelcome contact. Instead, the copy scanned the puppet for a way to smoothly 'detach' him. Remarkably, the steel-hog pried and tugged but he couldn't remove the doll's tough hold. If nothing else though, his cold claws had caused enough discomfort to rouse the sleeping kit from his state of rest.

L

*Tails Doll's POV*

L

The puppet stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes, satisfied by his short nap. His calm sadly did partly crumble when his all-black eyes locked on a pair thoroughly not-amused red optics. Hopping down from his 'perch', the doll got a better gander at the red eye's owner. It was the scariest, but somehow the coolest person he'd seen since his awakening. The hedgehog's sharp edges and shiny armor made the kid, who had been implanted with very little pre-installed data, think he was some kind of superhero (something E-85 had uploaded info on, to make him more 'childlike'). He didn't know exactly what he did to make the cool guy mad at him, since he didn't remember much before his nap.

"Alright kid what's the idea? Why'd you follow me?" The larger robot's red irises brightened for a split second, striking even more awe and fear into the stuffed kit. This robot was pretty intimidating, so he figured he should be careful about what he says back. Careful? So what should he say?

Gulping abruptly, the stitched-up fox settled on the most truthful answer he could think of "I-I um… I don't know… Miss 85 said either Mama or someone called Mr. Metal Sonic would take care of me or something…" those scary red eyes of his flared up again, causing the boy to spill out more, probably useless, words "T-Then this lady told me to go with you a-and I…uhh…well… I thought you looked really cool, so I um…wanted to go with you anyway." That sounded bad, at least in the kit's mind. Now this super-cool robot was going to get all mad and yell at him. He cringed and gave the floor his full attention, a little afraid to show his face. After few seconds or so, no yelling or shouting came out. However, there was an odd 'ha-ha' sound that started out really quiet only to get very loud a moment later. The doll stared at the spiny-machine to find it was moving really funny while also being the source of those 'ha-ha' noises.

When he had stopped making that sound, the big robot knelt down to his level, just like he had when they first met "You 'thought I was cool' so you followed me? Heh, that's not something I've heard before. Hmm… What's your name kid?" Wow, the awesome blue guy not only didn't get mad, but he actually talked to him! The boy was nearly giddy with excitement. Maybe this guy wasn't so scary after all-Hold it, hadn't he asked a question? The puppet snapped out of his trance quick enough to save the conversation.

"Oh! Uh…my name? Well I don't really have one… I think I heard E-85 calling me something like 'Tails' doll' or 'doll of Tails'. Mister, what's a 'Tails' anyway?" His question seemed innocent enough, but the blue robot didn't look very happy afterwards.

L

*Metal's POV*

L

Tails? He swore that word rang a few bells, all bad ones. Blurred images of a yellowish orange creature came to him once the word was said, but they left rather suddenly. Metal's short lapse in relaxation had unfortunately frightened the kit…again, so he stopped his musing for fear of chasing the shrimp away. Most times this wouldn't have bothered him; however, Metal didn't really want the guy to wander around aimlessly, and anyways the runt _did_ say he was cool. To try and make up for the startle, the alloyed speedster placed his clawed hand on the kit's shoulder as unthreateningly as possible.

"Don't worry about it. We better find you a new name soon, but for now…uhh…let's see. I'm called Metal not Sonic, so that means we'll call you…Doll?" both males blinked twice at the name, and then comically gagged at how poor it felt on their tongues "Okay bad call on my part, but it'll do for now, right?"

"I guess…" the fox moaned while his crystal changed to a light red, almost signifying his embarrassment. With another blink and a flash, the kit's gem then shifted over to a more excited yellow color "So your name is Metal? _YOU'RE_ Mr. Metal Sonic? Wow!"

Metal shook his head several times and wagged his index finger "No 'mister' or 'Sonic' belongs in my name kid. Just call me Metal." The hedgehog walked off in a rather cocky stride, stopping only when a small hand snagged his fingers mid-step.

"Okay…Metal." the kid beamed at the hardened hedgehog. At first the copy considered pulling out of the kit's grasp, but seeing that hopeful face was a little tough for even Metal to ignore, so he tolerated the motion without complaint. To see a famed killing machine sharing a kindly gesture with that childish doll was an impressively touching sight to behold.

"Um… Metal Son-Oh! I uh…mean Metal. Would you mind taking me to see Mama?" the doll asked mildly with those same big, innocent eyes.

The doppelganger did eventually sag his head in defeat and reply "Sure, why not? What does she look like?" He supposed there was no harm in helping. This kid wasn't really so bad, as Metal originally figured he would be. But even so, he promised to not enjoy the kid's company too much, just in case the shrimp started holding him back, and/or messing up his tough-guy style.

Despite these cynical thoughts, Metal still kept the puppet's hand nestled securely in the palm of his own.

-l-

End of Chapter Eighteen

-l-

So the chap is now here! Yeah it could've been better, but I'm really happy I didn't get this out any later! Tell me if it's still worth the effort!

**DanceDream:** Interesting correlation there. I never thought of him/her like that, but it sort of makes sense. Yeah Orbot gets no love XD. Meh, I figure it has to do with them hating Sonic so much, that they refuse to call anyone by his name. Indeed, he's no small character, I assure you… Metal is Metal, but he is still Sonic's copy. As you can see, Tails Doll is almost more of a foil for Metal than even Silvia is. How could even Metal hate a helpless little guy like that? This is the start of their relationship, so it'll get more developed. That last guy you initially thought was Metal is baaaaad news. Side-note: It's sort of a guy thing :)

**Serenity: **That's a shame, but I hope you'll come back sometime and read the rest of the story. I'm very happy you requested this, and I still write this mostly for you. Nah, I'm not trying to pressure ya. As long as I know you'll be back someday, it's all good.

**Infamousplot: **I await you as always!

**Super Shadix 520: **Hope you have time to review this one!

**Mewone: **TD WAS following him around! XD Metal is like a Sonic without the 'heroic' attributes, thus making him cold and arrogant at times (but not always). Silvia gets her scene at last! I made it big enough to compensate for any slack last chapter might've left. P.S. Madness to which there is no method: A PoC life-story. XD

Until next time!


	19. Affection

PoC: **I am not the creator or owner of the Teddy Roosevelt concept (a.k.a. Eggman) or his spiny blue right-hand (Sega's patented Metal Sonic).**

Metal: I've never heard of this "Sega" you refer to, but no one but NO ONE owns Metal Sonic!

PoC: Oh helz yeah! Metal is up and running! Good job 'Silvers'!

Silver 1 & 2: *Cough* Ugh…don't mention it…

PoC: Geez… Did you guys get into a fight while fixing Met or what?

Metal: Fixing me? These fools locked me up in a sort of test tube, which I recently demolished, forcing me to teach them a…gruesome lesson.

PoC: Okay so… I guess you don't remember what happened then. Ah who cares? As long as you're back with us that's all that mat-

Metal: There you are! I've been waiting for you, my loathsome copy!

Metal…2?: What's this; a cheap replica? Pssh… Not even as good-looking as the real thing.

PoC: … Right, so I'm almost afraid to ask but uh… WHY ARE THERE TWO METALS NOW?

**-l-**

**Affection**

**-l-**

"That's all I have to do? Swoop in and take a baby from his candy?" or so was E-38's summary of his/her mission. Hearing it's feeble grasp of the basics, Orbot gave the mantis-drone clearance to act accodingly, though he wasn't entirely sure 38 understood the plan. However, Eggman did say that so long as the target comes back half-alive and barely breathing, he would be satisfied. The spherical housekeeper dared not volunteer such specifics, given how hard it had been to get 38 to see the 'do not kill' concept. In all, Orbot really did pity the poor fur-ball that would soon be forced into THIS robot's clutches.

Soon after this short 'talk', the two parted ways, leaving 38 to frolic all the way to his/her flight. Evidently the thought of capturing a child had the spastic machine tickled pink. Either that or the dancing fool was merely pleased to be active and useful again, though a combination of the two was most probable. Whatever it's reasoning, it remained difficult to explain 38's peculiar locomotion.

Out on the Sky-port, a small team was standing dutifully at attention when 38 made his/her questionable entrance. The mission operator did his best to take no visible notice of 38's 'excitement' by instead addressing his superior properly.

"E-38, is it? It's a pleasure to be working with you sir err…ma'am…" the crew members groaned at the operator's failed introduction, but weren't without sympathy, as by and large the higher ranking E-bots normally had a rather obvious gender assigned, mostly for aided identification purposes. But this E-38, contrariwise, was about as androgynous as could be. In any case, whether the crewman was well-fated or maybe just too quiet, E-38 seemingly didn't notice his remark, or even that he/she had been spoken to at all. More curious still, 38 had stopped dancing around and was currently shooting a vacant stare to the team's left.

"Is something amiss sir?" the crew's pilot cut the silence, but didn't break 38's concentration. All decided to stare as well to see what he/she was so fascinated with. The trouble was there were too many things in that general direction! So many events were happening at once that it seemed impossible to fully discern 38's distraction. Among these events was an air-freighter's crew unloading large amounts of cargo, supply units delivering various kinds of equipment and gear to mission-ready crafts, E-99 overseeing a unit preparing to reclaim the fumbled Gerald project, Metal walking hand-in-hand with a living toy, and multiple mechanic's servicing grounded ships.

Regardless, 38's enlarged eyes abruptly narrowed very intently on something in the distance before commenting "Do you see it too?" It's question was likely addressing everyone in earshot, so all shook their heads in bewilderment. 38 made no move at first, but little by little it turned around ominously and flashed them a gigantic…smile?

"The sky is lovely today, no?" was all it's drama amounted to.

The kidnapper had, if nothing else, succeeded in giving it's hapless fellow shipmates a scare, causing a momentary but unsubstantial delay in their time table. Afterwards, the five ship-hands and passenger entered the prepped vessel. One member however, the transmission operator specifically, lingered slightly longer before following the others.

"Strange…why was it eyeing E-99's unit?" he mused, but dwelt on it no longer.

L

*With Silvia*

L

It was official; one word could safely be used to describe every 'male' type robot in existence: Gross.

An hour, she had begun her search with a whole hour to spend looking for a partner, and these were the highest prospects she could scrape together? Their exalted _Master _Eggman must like making bots as disgusting as he looks, or at a minimum excel in designing oil-soaked spit-balls with too much ego. Not that any explanation could justify THIS trash heap. Despite these thoughts, Silvia remained as modest and kindly as ever, but this turned out to be a mistake as several of these 'half-soldered-circuits' took that to mean she found favor with them. Tempting as it was, she didn't want to lose her cool and…wind up with a horrible repeat of the training center incident. Noble as this thought may've been, the mere touch of their _infected_ hands still sent nauseating shudders down her falsified spine.

Bringing up her onboard clock, the hybrid was mortified to see she was now ten minutes late for her assignment! If Eggman found out about this, it'd be back to scrubbing this airport for her! Willing to have her mission coordinator choose an aid for her as opposed to suffer any further indignity, Silvia bade the scum-pots farewell and took her leave.

Her exit was suddenly cut short, however, when something harsh and solid took hold of her arm. Twisting her head around, the girl noticed one of the more disturbed-looking bots had her pinned in a death grip.

"A mighty interesting…specimen she is. Mmm…yes I wonder if she even squeals like a _real _mobian rat!" the sadistic lumber-cutting machine cried out in lunacy. Silvia knew well how most robots, chiefly the archaic ones, hated mobians with a passion, and had been repeatedly warned to never get on their bad side.

But what had she done so far to deserve such threats?

These 'threats' as she called them took shape too fast to be harmless hot air, for the hateful machine had drawn out a portable saw and switched it on.

"W-What is this old fool doing? He can't be serious!" She gulped. Feeling the emotion of terror beating through her veins like a festering disease, Silvia was stunned to see how many robots condoned and even cheered the sadistic act on, whilst silencing those few that protested. Imagining the edge of that awful blade cutting into her arm long before it touched, the hybrid's eyes shone a golden yellow as her free hand rose up.

"Let go…LET GO OF ME!" her words pierced the air, followed swiftly by a cracking sound; like thunder echoing through the sky. When her irises returned to their normal, colorless selves, Silvia could see the crazy-bot's hand still barely clinging to her forearm, but it now lacked an owner. Where the dangerous machine once stood was now an ashen hovel of metal and smoke.

The crowd/riot fell into dead silence. They appeared to be too confused, shocked, or afraid to utter a single word. Silvia didn't have any response for the longest time either, but when she did, she aimed a finger threateningly at the group causing them to jump backwards in fear.

"T-That… That's right! A-Anyone else want to m-mess with me?" she struggled to sound fearsome, which would've been a dismal failure had it not been for her recent show of tremendous force. Seeing that she had no takers for her 'challenge' the girl put her hand back down and finished "Yeah I-I didn't think so." Then turning on her heel, she walked away, hoping that would suffice in keeping them off her back.

Her true feelings were far different from her words of course. Silvia may've wanted them to leave her alone, but she hadn't intended to do the crazy old guy any harm. Staring at her own hands, the hybrid chastised her weakness and lack of self-control.

"E-85 would be so ashamed." She mumbled in bitterness. Ever since 85 and her loyal mechanic, E-33, started adding some simple enhancements to 'give life' to her favorite doll, she'd warned Silvia that a terrible power lurked within her systems, and that if uncontained, would turn her into a senseless killer. Though perhaps that would make Eggman quite happy, the hybrid herself hated the thought of losing all sense of self, for how could she control _who_ she attacked if she lost her mind?

"I…I might even end up hurting him…" she whispered, letting her ears droop and eye color shift to a depressing blue.

"Might end up hurting who?" Silvia squeaked when she heard the voice. In her lax musing, she had carelessly spoken her thoughts aloud. Forgetting her error for now, she knew that she'd best get as far away from this person as possible, before they started interrogating or getting violent on her. Bad luck sadly always seems to come in droves, as the hybrid felt a hand clamp once again down on her arm, with the grip feeling less aggressive but far more powerful. Scared of losing her head a second time, the girl let out a number of distressed shouts in the vain hope that this person might release her of their own accord.

"Let go! LET GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE! W-What did I ever do to you?" she yelled and sobbed. However, her horror didn't last much longer once the strong, callous, but oddly soothing, reply fell on her ears.

"Silvia, control yourself! What's gotten into you?" hearing her not so well-known name made her comply rather quickly. Putting two and two together, she concluded that that voice must belong to…him. Her eyes shot back to see that it was indeed Metal Sonic. This realization helped her frayed nerves to even out significantly, knowing she need not fear further harm with him around.

"That's more like it. I was starting to worry about you." He said those words with such…ease, and to her amazement, he didn't take them back. She couldn't have been more surprised to see Metal, the Metal she thought she had all figured out, showing unflinching concern for her well-being. Beyond that, she was further amazed by how his iron grip had shifted to a gentle touch, without the tiniest hint of him recoiling.

Metal was being…sensitive? Not evasive or spiteful, but rather affectionate?

Though it might've bothered her on any other day, the girl chose to ignore the finer details for now. In the heat of the moment, Silvia decided to act rashly in repaying his genuine, but uncharacteristic, kindness with…

A great big hug.

L

*Metal's POV*

L

What the heck was this? Who gave her permission to touch him? This was it. This was why, by his logic, women didn't make a lick of sense at all. One minute they act like something's really bugging them, then the next they glomp you with no shame! It was unsavory enough that he told her how worried he was…JUST for her sake and NOT because he was actually concerned. But why _was_ she so sad and scared a second ago? Someone had better not have hurt her or there would be HELL to pay! Not that he cared that much, but still someone was going to die if she was so much as scratched!

Wait…that didn't make any sense at all, did it? These two-way thoughts were nothing but an immense headache. But where were they coming from? Last he checked he'd been able to think straight before she hugged him… Wait, that's it! By grabbing hold of him she was employing some kind of trickery that was forcing him to worry about her! Of course, that's the only logical explanation. Ah yes! And that also explained why he was now hugging her back! Cunning woman! How could he have been so easily ensnared?

"Yay! Metal found Mama!" the little doll cried out joyously whilst giving both Metal and Silvia his own short-reaching hug. Great, now the kid had gone and pinned him in this uncomfortable spot. Sighing mentally, the copy _supposed_ he could let his pride go for a moment, if only for the shrimp's sake. Metal regretted these thoughts as the minute Silvia laid eyes on the doll; she smothered the little guy and Metal with an even stronger embrace.

"So cuddly, so precious, so…what's the word? CUTE!" she softly squealed as she squeezed the kid lovingly "I'll have to thank E-85 later." Needless to say the doll was ecstatic finally meet who E-85 referred to as his 'Mama'.

In all this excitement however, only Metal caught sight of a soldier approaching their happy trio, wearing a look of contained panic. Why he decided it was safe to literally push the three apart was most perplexing. Moreover, he didn't seem to see _who_ he had dared to move aside, specifically an annoyed Metal.

"There you are! Ma'am, need I remind you that we are now twenty minutes behind our designated launch time? Have you even found a suitable supervisor for your reconnaissance?" The troop clearly didn't pay the daunting Sonic clone any mind or he would've shut his trap sooner. Though oblivious to who's shadow he was standing in, he was given small warnings when Silvia motioned her head and eyes towards the figure behind him.

He may not have taken these 'subtle' hints, but he at least had the sense to turn around while he spoke "Seeing how pressed we are for time, I've decided that Met… Oh never mind, I see you've found him. Good, then let's not waste another second. Silvia, we'll have the ship fired and ready upon your arrival. Don't delay us any longer." The grunt excused himself as promptly as he'd intruded. Metal rolled his red eyes, choosing not to punish the 'fleeing' troop's ignorance. Anyway, the soldier's words had been somewhat interesting in that the copy hedgehog now knew that Silvia had received a mission of her own, and that she'd been looking for an elite status comrade to go along with her.

Wait so…did this mean she going to ask _him_ to join her? He…secretly hoped so…

Self-questioning time: Should he wait for her to say something, or would it be better to ask her straight up if she wanted him to come along? Then there was the problem with the doll. Who would watch him if they did go together? It's not as though they could just take him with. True, the mission only involved boring recon, but based on past experience Metal knew things never stayed that simple.

Metal had to shake himself free of thoughts; for Silvia looked as though she had something to say.

L

*Silvia's POV*

L

Unexpected, that's what this whole turnabout was. Minutes ago she had been stubbornly trying to search for someone, anyone, to replace Metal, and now here they were, both bumping into each other at the last second. Not that she really…minded though. He HAD shown real compassion, and without his usual reluctance to boot. By confession she had been a little overly-sensitive about his attitude, for even on his worst day, Metal had never said half the crude or cruel things she'd heard from those brutish bots minutes ago. In retrospect, he had always been the better choice.

Stepping in closer, a sudden feeling of shyness had tinted her cheeks slightly as Silvia asked with meek smile "Metal, would you be willing to supervise my first mission?"

-l-

End of Chapter Nineteen

-l-

Limited story progress is limited :\. But since there's not a single apology I can make that hasn't been made before, I simply hope you all liked this nearly-featureless chapter.

**Serenity:** Not long at all! Welcome back :). Yep they sure are. It's nice to finally write one of Metal's interactions as something other than dark or moody. Time is unkind to us all, just look at how wonky this update was! On a Monday? Really PoC?

**DanceDream: **No cookie for me then DX. Nah, no god-chasing for him this time. He's ready to pull off something more direct if you must know ;). Welp don't forget that Silvia is very organic for an…inorganic being (!Oxymoron Alert! XD). It's not 'all better' between them yet, but at least Metal is being less of an ass (thank TD for that). Really? Awesome! I've looked and looked for good Metal and TD art before, and almost never find the two together, at least in a non-creepy way -_-'. XD Glad you caught that! I definitely need to make more time for this story, but I did like the opportunity to keep the romance aspect involved in this chapter.

**Super Shadix 520:** It's about time if you asked me. People watch too much anime these days, and very often forget that a TD-type character doesn't need soul-stealing qualities to be memorable or even likable. 1. Working with Met as you have read. There's too much angst going around already XD. 2. What Metal don't know, can't hurt him.

**Mewone:** Hey I kinda liked it. Then again, I tend to be a little too easy to please, in the puns department anyways XD. Eggman is indeed, and it's pretty cruel that he's selected Silvia for his plot. Orbot is a whipping boy err…bot, but even he deserves some appreciation. I actually could see their 'living counterparts' freaked out to see Metal and TD teamed up. P.S. Metal's back, and twice the machine he used to be! A bad pun for a gun equals more fun XD.

Until next time.


	20. Together

PoC: **I, the author of this tale, make no claim of ownership for any of Sega's official characters. **But if you would like to dispute this: Call 1-800-Silver&Silver for your free brain-hemorrhaging consultation.

Silver 1: *Pokes Silver 2* He's the one who did it! I'm as innocent as a newborn hoglet!

Silver 2: Alright I confess. I 'borrowed' your Metal's body to produce an identical copy.

PoC: … Why would you bother doing that?

Silver 2: You see, in the future, Metal is met with an unfortunate accident that results in his untimely death… So to replace the friend we lost, I have come to this time…

PoC: That's…impossible. Silver, when does it happen?

Silver 2: By my history, it happened right about…

Metal 1: Absolutely absurd. I don't see how anything could ever manage to destroy-*shot through the head*

Silver 2: Now.

Metal 2: HahahaaaaWAHAHAHAHA! You see? YOU SEE? I am the one TRUE Sonic! Mwahahaha!

Silver 1: Deep-fried pistachio nuts! Metal, old buddy! Speak to me! Hit me! Anything! *Sobs melodramatically*

PoC: Whoa whoa whoa! Hold the phone! _You_ indirectly killed YOUR Metal off, and consequently ours, by traveling back in time to make THIS Metal? *Points to Metal 2*

Silver 2: Huh…yeah. That doesn't make a lot of sense, does it?

Metal 2: What? No! NO! That means I'm… I'M A PARADOX! *Explodes*

PoC: *Exasperated sigh*

-l-

**Together**

-l-

People might accuse scientists of being lazy nerds who sit behind a computer screen whlist playing with E++ or likely some other higher-end programming software, especially those with Eggman's physique. In truth the doctor was, when given the proper motivation, a great mechanic and hard worker. Such could be proved by the way he toiled about designing his latest, and certainly sizable, invention, reaching up to at least three times his height. Oddly enough, much like the mobian girl-bot before it, the master insisted on working in private, despite only being surrounded by his…generally loyal subjects. Whatever his thinking might've been, Eggman broke many a sweat on his newest prize.

Peculiarly, if anyone had been in the general vicinity, they would've picked up the sound of Eggman's voice 'conversing' with…thin air it seemed. It was possible that Eggman, when lacking Orbot to abuse, liked to pour out his hidden regret onto inactive machines, assumingly because they never talked back, and/or never told anyone of what they'd 'heard. In any case, his tone was exceptionally down-to-earth and frank, suggesting another side to the otherwise perfectionist megalomaniac.

"Disappointing you know…" he grumbled "I wasted all my time trying to make the ultimate weapon, only to end up having one with mismatched processor-cores, and the second with mis-linked system compatibility." His griping seemingly referenced Metal and Silvia's (though he still knew her as 'prototype') subpar status.

"To tell you the truth, Metal Sonic is the more depressing of the two." He sighed and tightened another loose bolt. "I recently got him up and strong after several defeats, having built him better than ever before, come to find out he has a rogue core conflicting with his murderous nature. Of course, this is only one of his two main cores, but I can no longer remove it without damaging his hard drive greatly. No, it would be better to just destroy him and start from scratch." The villain whined further, receiving no reply from his incomplete work of art. Pulling back the covering revealed the ground-anchored base of the machine, making it appear remarkably similar to a capsule.

"What's that? What core _did_ Metal get if not his old one?" he replied to his invention's 'question'. Having thrown the cover back over his masterpiece, the doctor about walked away without answering, but he quickly changed his mind long enough to pull up the tarp-like sheath.

"That fool who betrayed me before: E-102 Gamma." He whispered in his new designs 'ear' "And to make matters worse, his formerly acquired 'emotions' have started to blend with Metal's own selfish desires, leaving the blue one more loyal than that traitor was, but still capable of making his own decisions." Eggman paused long enough to kick a random box of tools savagely "And that's what I DON'T want! I hate free-will almost as much as I hate that spiny-_rat_ I copied Metal after!"

Grinning widely, stretching beneath the cover of his reddish mustache, Eggman said "But that's why I have a test for him and for my other creation as well. I want to give both of them an equal opportunity to betray me." The master then crossed his arms as though he had just been asked 'why' by his stale audience "You see I don't mind a pair of contemptible misfits, so long as they remain obedient to my commands, and I have devised a means to test this." He then showcased an outline of a mission he had ordered Orbot to petition for both Metal and Silvia. The objectives seemingly accounted for mere reconnaissance, but underlined in red was a secret test record for the unsuspecting duo.

"According to my calculations, based on his primary programming, Metal will be forced to restrain himself when he meets 'familiar face' on the field. Should he not obey and begin acting outside his boundaries, the prototype is charged, like all others who deal with renegades, with intervening and stopping him 'by any method necessary'."

Eggman grabbed his electronic pen and circled both Metal and Silvia's frames before finishing "Let's say it arrives at worst case scenario, such that both disobey and both go rogue. Well, I have a _special_ feature installed in the prototype that will ensure a decisive victor and servant regardless, albeit one I must _fix_ afterwards." Here he drew a red line through Metal's diagram, then, with a sadistic smile, poked a hole in the sensitive LCD image "Either way I am not left empty-handed! Though I had initially wanted her infiltration to begin sooner, I believe she requires this one final test before I can move the little miss onto her more important task. Hee-hee! I'm such a genius aren't I?"

During his ramble, the master had been so busy rejoicing his overly-elaborate scheme that he hadn't taken a critical detail into account. When he assigned the hybrid to her mission, had Orbot remembered to _force_ the prototype to bring Metal along? Or had he simply given her a _forceful suggestion_? It was so like his helper to misunderstand and tone down Eggman's orders behind his back.

This realization prompted a quick call on Orbot's line just to be sure. To his dismay, the nuisance wasn't picking up, or maybe wasn't even receiving his message. Eggman about had a rage-induced heart attack, until he remembered promising Orbot that he could shut down after dealing with the crooked E-38. Checking the clock in the darkened corners of the room showed 2:32PM in boldly lit-up numbers, signifying that a whole hour had passed since the helper had contacted the kidnapper.

"Now what? If there isn't enough incentive, Metal may very well decide against taking this mission!" Eggman panicked, having lost all hope of having a good end to his long day, and for understandable cause too. The doctor knew how stubborn the Sonic copy was, and how little he liked working with others. It was unlikely that he would choose to voluntarily take a mission when he didn't have to.

"Confound it all!" Eggman roared out "What besides a direct order or violence could make that Sonic clone do ANYTHING?"

L

*With Metal and Silvia*

L

What a question. What a silly, ridiculous, even unbelievable thing to ask. Didn't she know his answer already? Wasn't his reply going to be obvious to her? Well, given her hopeful/worried stare, he assumed that was a no.

And he had a good guess as to why.

Metal was proud yes, but not proud enough to ignore how he'd been acting around her recently. He'd been evasive, rude, and somewhat cowardly when it came to their one-on-one conversations. What came easy to him with others, such as keeping his cool and composure at all times, turned troublesome in her presence. Not even 72 in all his lunacy ever wobbled Metal enough to make him jumble his words. Silvia, on the other hand, simply had a gift for it.

These truths aside, Metal didn't like seeing her so insecure, thus he chose to dispel her worries with a straightforward answer "If you think it's for the best, then yes, I'll be there to support you as I always have. Though I… I think you would do well with or without my help."

Had she not been looking right at him, now would've been a good time for him to perform a self-inflicted face-to-hand smack. Prematurely admitting his confidence in her abilities could be putting excess pressure on her, and that was indeed the last thing he wanted to do right now. Like before, this thinking had Metal wondering why everything he said came out poorly, only when speaking to her and no one else.

"Metal…" she hummed, donning an indecipherable tone.

Here it came, the moment of her getting mad and exploding on him. She would blow her top and tell him to stop coddling her, and then stomp away in a fit of rage. But wasn't that more of a reaction _he_ would give? No, she was more prone to either running off without a word, or suddenly hugging him and making him feel foolish. No matter which route she took, her intense gaze made the doppelganger feel three inches tall.

"Metal…" he heard her say his name again…this time very gently, and that was NEVER a good sign. Now he could only sit back brace for the incoming hug-attack. To make things more uncomfortable, the briefly forgotten doll had grabbed on to his hand, probably trying to get his attention.

Metal shifted his blood-red gaze down just as he felt the grip tighten, but was confused by what he saw.

The doll was indeed standing next to him…however; he wasn't the one holding his hand. Metal followed the palm back to find it was connected to an elegant, silver-furred arm. Indeed it was Silvia who held his cold-steeled hand up and was now clasping it softly beneath her gloved fingers.

"A mission together…at last." She spoke out with a strong, albeit quiet, sense of satisfaction, as though she had been waiting a long time for this day. The silent but heartfelt act was so strangely entrancing, that Metal found his mind to be sluggish in processing her next words "We should go talk to E-85 quickly and make sure this one is in good hands." She advised while ruffling the top of the puppet's head.

Being as slow as he was on the uptake, Metal foolishly stayed silent for a full twenty seconds until finally saying "Uh…yeah. Good thinking." and then followed the pair to the medical wing.

His stupor and dazed finish aside, that little ordeal had gone over extremely well, even by his pessimistic standards.

Perhaps teaming up with her would be bearable…even enjoyable.

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty

-l-

Disappointing? Well, I hope not…but just the same this was rather short (and, surprise surprise, LATE DX) per my usual entries. I didn't want to have more to digest than this, and adding a third point of view would've simply jumbled things up further. I would hope Eggman's revelation is not ALL that surprising, seeing as how, like all my 'shockers', I hinted to it in multiple chaps (I'm clearly referring to Metal's 'core' issue).

**Serenity:** He's just a cute and lovable kid, isn't he? :) I've always liked stories that draw on a more innocent side of TD (that said his bad side can be kinda fun too ;)). I love thinking of those three as a family.

**DanceDream: **Don't worry…life's crappy XD. Slowness is a hard to handle, but common theme for us busy folk. 38 is a nutter, however, I wouldn't say he/she is as agreeable (if that's the right word) as 72 was. First Metal, now Silvia, both a couple of lost teenagers (mentality-wise of course XD)! She's too strong for her own good; no…really :\. He's a tough guy, but even Metal must lighten up sooner or later, and yes TD is cute XD. A family they are, if a bit of a strange one. DragonTales huh? Heh, I have no clue, sorry ^_^'. Cupcake! Win! XD. Great! I'm still looking forward to seeing it! Oh the about creepy part? Let's just say some try to make TD a female and older and…ugh never mind *falls ill*. He really did, and that's why we're required to make the most out of the time we are given. God bless and see you next chap!

**Super Shadix 520: **Reviewing alone shows you approve, no need to provide earth-shaking advice. It actually keeps me happy knowing that more than three people like my stuff :). Like Eggman hinted accidentally, Metal chooses to be this way too, making him more multi-dimensional. Plus, Silvia is good influence on him.

**Mewone:** Whoa whoa simmer down now XD! Yes that's what I figured too, plus they don't get enough alone time as is. 38 is less there than 72 was, but is not as 'respectable' if you take my meaning. I admit cute is not normally my thing, but that was fun to write! I wanted them to be, as Serenity guessed, like a strange family :). Yes! Yes! No puns got it! 0_o

Until next time and hopefully-not late update!


	21. Challenge

PoC: **Pen as to ink, ink as to paper, paper as to story, story as lawsuit, lawsuit as to homeless, homeless as to no computer, no computer as to no story, no story as to…um… Yeah you get the point.**

Silver 2: Is this really justifiable or necessary? Barricading us in a telekinesis-inhibiting factory surrounded by barbed wire over a chain-link fence?

Silver 1: Animal cruelty and oppression to all things fuzzy! It's not like we meant to kill Metal!

PoC: Yes, yes, and you bet it is. I've also hired additional assistance to ensure his remanufacturing goes smoothly.

Silver 1: Huh? Who would want to help rebuild Met?

Silver 2: You don't mean…

PoC: *Exhales* Alright, you remember our agreement, yes?

Eggman: Of course I do! No scheming, no prison egg making, and… Ah yes! No establishing a base of purest evil for my own selfish purposes.

PoC: Right, good man err…egg.

Silver 1 & 2: W-We're working for HIM?

PoC: Sorry guys. You said you'd do anything to bring Metal back so…

Eggman: Enough talk! We both have labor to begin!

PoC: *Sigh* Point taken. Chapter start!

**-l-**

**Challenge**

**-l-**

This was supposed to be a rigorous mission for aspiring soldiers, not a pampered first-class flight for cowards. Was this what all the top numbers were taking credit for these days? What happened to the age when countless E-soldiers would be dispatched to their assigned locations without help and without contact? In the past you either did your job well, or you were left behind as a pile of smoking scrap. No exceptions and no second chances. It was like the army had gone as soft and soggy as the master's waist-line.

38 hoped to enjoy showing off it's skills after years of disuse and abandonment. He/she was hoping also to be dazzled by a new and preferably _improved_ system of warfare. As stated earlier though, this wishful thinking died on the backs of these tenderfoots that call themselves veterans.

"Maybe I should bow down to big boy E-99 and his crew of unblemished shiny gears. At least then I'd fit in nicely." 38 thought this and let out a sarcastic cackle, drawing heavy attention from his/her crewmen "I thought I could appreciate one so buff and rugged, until I saw what a yellow-wire he really is." He/she despised how the massive E-general sent off Eggman's underlings to do his job for him, whilst telling everyone and everything in sight about the 'mystery' traitor. No wonder he fell so far out of favor with the base; he barks orders he couldn't be bothered to carry out himself.

"And the look of his armor, just ugh! Whatever happened to the old 'polish and oil at least every other day' rule?" it took a valiant effort for 38 to not shudder at the squalor some robots were content to living in. He/she had but two policies for living: 1. Have fun doing and being the best at everything, whether it be murdering or kidnapping. 2. Look nice for any occasion, as nobody can drool over or even admire an ill-bathed killer.

"Sir Ma'am, Mr. 38 um…miss!" the operator failed miserably with the kidnapper's formal title yet again, earning a few childish laughs out of an immature team engineer "I've received word that we have nearly arrived at our target's residence. Do you wish to be re-briefed before departing?"

E-38 patted the radio-bot on the head mockingly. The cute (in 38's description) duty-bound man was trying so hard to be a good little tool for his esteemed boss 99. To think that the numberless live for such small things like currying favor was just precious in 38's eyes. They could never know the joy of seeking out their own victories; they could only live in the long shadows cast by their superiors.

Thinking in this manner probably had some involvement in E-38's next move, as he/she absolutely loved to show off his/her freedom and willfulness to the little people. Like how nothing, in his/her mind, can buy the sweetness of self-made success, so can nothing compare with hilarity of these law-abiding stiffs. Being so used to routine and order, 38 presumed not a one of them would remain calm when he/she leapt out of craft's open shaft.

"What are you doing, stop!" the operator called out preventatively, but it was far too delayed to stop 38 from taking the sudden dive. Knowing as if by instinct what measures to take, the relatively cool-headed robot said into his communicator "Pilot! Turn this ship around, we've got a problem." Expectedly, the pilot asked for a quick explanation, leading the operator to sigh and reply "E-38 abandoned ship early. I think he misunderstood the update. Think you can get a fix on her location?"

With another possible mission blunder on their hands, not a one of the men dared to move until the response came back. None were more nervous than the advisor who knew he would be taking extreme heat for misplacing one of Eggman's prized E-bots and their still un-kidnapped cargo.

A beeping finally came in, narrowly avoiding any unit's loss of composure, but the answer did not seem to leave the operator very pleased. With a short 'good work' as his reply, he ended the tense chat and headed right for the case of extra trans-pins. Before he could leave, however, the team surrounded him as though silently demanding an answer or three. Weighing out the severity of the situation, the numberless soldier knew it was best not leave the rest of the unit in the dark.

"E-38 has diverted off the original course by several miles." He confessed in a masked-worrisome tone "Last visual contact we had showed him/her heading into the nearest residence in the Mystic Ruins." At this, he pulled up a simulated layout of the location. It was easy to distinguish this place from their original target, as this 'home', if it could be recognized as such, was outfitted with a variety of machines jutting out of it's every nook and cranny. More peculiar than that was the long smoothed, tree-lined dirt road that ran from the house's garage all the way out to the open sea, giving it almost the appearance of a runway. For certain, this was not the simple little dwelling with a picket-fence and other normal exterior amenities they had been expecting. This meant that the hair-trigger E-38 was about to kidnap the wrong person, possibly someone with no relation to Sonic's gang.

Though many questions abounded, the troops could collectively agree on one point: This once pretty straightforward task, was about to turn ugly and crooked.

L

*With Metal*

L

Non-sequential operations had become the norm of late. Once convinced that he was disrespected and underappreciated, Metal now concluded that all was owed to Eggman's lack of linear thinking. How else could he have gone from watch duty, to data stealing, then finally reconnaissance in a week's worth of time? The hedgehog did confess that he had somewhat been self-demoted when he offered to participate as the prototype's overseer. Anything was better than waiting to be called in for collaboration, assuming one could call taking orders and cleaning up another idiot's mess 'collaboration'. Though recon was nigh unbearably beneath his elite station, Metal did find being the one in charge to be a pleasurable perk. Who better to hold the reigns of command than the greatest machine ever created? How perilous could it be for the peerless master to play teacher for a day?

In his duration of these pampering thoughts, Metal lent no ounce of thought to his busy surroundings. Had he been paying attention he would've noted how packed the ship was with a conspicuous amount of sensors and scanners. The quality of this equipment looked capable of tracking a fighter jet traveling beyond the speed of sound. Curious indeed, but in any case the load was rather much for the size of craft they had been provided.

"Silvia ma'am we're rather short on space." Mildly informed their supplied operator "I'm afraid you'll have to take a seat further down." In no way was the soldier attempting to be rude, for the vessel provided was indeed relatively meager in size. Still, had he showed such un-soldierly weakness before any other E-series member he would've met with considerable, if not intentional, resistance. Silvia of course, being her soft-hearted self, complied with no complaint at all. Ironically, in her quick impulse to avoid being in everyone's way, the girl had unintentionally invaded someone else's personal space upon claiming her new seat.

"Oh gosh! I'm very sorry sir…?" her mouth shut while her eyes widened when she noticed who she had imposed upon. The lethal hedgehog, who had been forcefully dragged out of his self-praising fantasy, shot his ruby eyes up to glare at his 'offender'. By the time both pseudo-mobians had made eye contact, the two had dropped their facial pretences, and instead opted for unanimous stares of genuine surprise. This shock increased greatly when a careless assistant rammed the unsuspecting hybrid off her feet, thus sending her tumbling straight towards the last place she expected to be…

Metal had spread his arms out instinctually allowing something soft and fuzzy to collide against his chest plate. As per his typical aggressive behavior, Metal snarled at the loading crew for their stupidity, and, frighteningly, almost tossed back whatever they had ignorantly 'dropped' on him.

His boiling temper only evened out a little when he recalled just 'what' was now clinging to him. Strands of strikingly shiny silver fur that impeded his right lens was soon exchanged for the hybrid's uncomfortably close pair of eyes. Their proximity was such that Metal could feel the moist tip of Silvia's black nose bushing against his own, thereby sparking the copy's eagerness to backpedal. Unluckily enough the cramped cab allowed no such reaction from the now-cornered hedgehog.

Silvia had the more generous amount of room to jump back, but clearly felt less of an inclination to do so, as the entirety of her body remained motionless, unless one counted the odd shade of electric violet her irises had become. Knowing he was indeed deadlocked in his position begged inquiry for the hybrid's apparent refusal to move. Above that, Metal did find her gaze remarkably distracting; to such a degree that afterwards he could not recall how long they stayed stationary.

Indefinite amount of time passed until Metal snapped back to his better senses and said "Silvia…" just loud enough to grasp her attention. Not wanting inflict any accidental harm on his newly christened pupil, Metal conjured up the perfect/worst possible words to remedy this 'close encounter' "Get off."

No sooner had he spoken than did the harsh realization hit the girl, causing her to leap over into her own seat with astounding speed, granting the powerful hedgehog his freedom. Contrary to her formerly frozen position, Silvia had now seeming, in Metal's analysis, lost control over her body, resulting much involuntary shifting and shuffling; something that the hedgehog, had he possessed a larger vocabulary, should've categorized as 'fidgeting'.

Whatever the word for it, the sight triggered a different side of Metal's ever-broadening personality. His grasp on emotional terminology was once again too loose to accurately describe what he was experiencing. Eggman was partially to blame for this as he oft classified emotions as 'dangerous' or 'frivolous', thus leaving Metal generally behind the curve. Regardless, the new sensation influenced the blue warrior to rest his clawed hand on the prototype's shoulder. Though his action was minuet her nervous shuddering slowed considerably from the gentle contact, and then soon subsided altogether. Even after her shivers were gone, Metal could somehow sense her lingering…nervousness or embarrassment.

"Uh…sorry I snapped like that." Such were painful words for one so vain; still he went on to say "It's not you really… I just seriously dislike being touched, that's all." Why he felt compelled to explain himself to her, he didn't know. All he knew at present was that he didn't like seeing her upset.

How shameful to be caught up in a trivial matter leading to a huge waste of time. She no doubt didn't need/want to hear him sounding like such a wimp, or so he sourly put it. Metal's crude criticism directed towards himself was, however, greatly contested when Silvia turned around to expose a sweet, if slightly apologetic, smile. A smile that proved effective in silencing his pouting over lost pride. So quieting and calming, her simple expression seemed make the whole ship fall silent.

This was no poetry, as the crew had indeed ceased working to rudely spy on the pair's interactions.

Carelessly, the lazy loading bots drew a certain hero copy's ire when Metal had finally caught them in the act. A quick glare and a shout of "WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS STARING AT?" sent the inquisitive crowd scurrying off to find more productive ways to pass the time. Restored was the Sonic clone's grumpy demeanor, doubled with a dose of humiliation when he heard the hybrid giggling at his 'fearsome' outburst.

Predictably agitated, Metal sought peace by resigning to his inner musings, only to find the voice of 85 waiting plague him further "Methinks the almighty Metal Sonic just got his tough-guy act foiled by a pretty face...twice." it taunted, prompting the doppelganger to smack his head repeatedly against the vessel's hull.

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty-one

-l-

Inspiration failed me halfway through this chapter's rewrite. As long as that fact isn't too obvious, I can learn to live with these results. The romance here may seem out of place, though I rather think it's time it became more central to the plot.

**Serenity:** I know you're busy so whenever you have time. Obviously we all have a lot do lately (given how extensive these delays of mine are becoming).

**DanceDream:** Perhaps you know where I roughly got that from (hint: Black Doom: No! NO! A PARADOX! *Explodes* XD). Eggman is an evil scientist, what'd you expect? *Wags finger* This isn't a game (okay that was direct steal. Now I KNOW I'm going to get sued! DXX). I had to justify him with more than just the whole "he's Sonic's copy, so OF COURSE he'd have emotions" excuse. Besides, it sets everything up for my surprise ending (wait oh crap! You heard nothing!). Sorry TD wasn't here. However, I have a personal adventure for him at Eggman's base (it involves that creepy traitor guy). Yeah ruining old stuff sucks, but at least you can enjoy something for what it was, in case id-gits try to wreck it with their warped imagination. Thank you! :D

**Super Shadix 520: **I'm slow to reveal anything, but I have something planned alright. Hmm…now WHO could that moron 38 be attempting to wrongly kidnap (hint: Makes an appearance in all my stories, cuz he's bada** XD)? Harder question: Who was the original target in mind? Half of those questions will be answered next chap (though I know I made at least one obvious :) ).

**Mewone:** I wanted a twist that would ALMOST make sense, otherwise I'd have trouble believing Metal could have emotions (though I guess it COULD come with Sonic's life-data). Eggman has something more sinister in mind, but all will be revealed soon (Ink: So Pen, what do mean by soon? Pen: I CALL ALL TIMES SOON! XD). That's some cold hard crash for you sir (SHHHHIIIITE I punned as wellz!). Late as it is, hope this works.

Until next week, two weeks, two decades, or whatever!


	22. Sun

PoC: We're experiencing some technical difficulties, **not including the exhausted reminder that I own none of the Sega characters used in this story. **I assure you we are doing all that we can to- *Crash* … Alright you guys, what happened now?

Silver 1: It's not our fault! It's Beardy McGirthy over here that dropped the ball this time!

Silver 2: For once I agree with my dumber self; the blame lies solely with Dr. Eggland's Worst.

Eggman: It would've worked fine if you two were even half as sharp as the keratinized hairs protruding from your thick skulls!

Silver 1: HEY! Who are you calling a carrot-head, you walking jelly roll!

PoC: KNOCK IT OFF! If I hear one more slur or derogatory remark out of anyone, so help me I'll have you erased from my commentary! Look at it this way: The sooner you guys get Metal fixed, the sooner you all can go your separate ways in peace. You with me on this?

Silver 1 & 2: Walking Crisco-ball!

Eggman: Levitating grub-suckers!

PoC: …

**-l-**

**Sun**

**-l-**

The wall-hanging time-keeper, or what Miss 85 called a cluck, possibly _clock_, had made that ticking sound approximately thirty-six hundred times in a row now, almost driving the toy child out of his stuffing-filled mind. What sane robot could stand listening to that incessant noise all day without suffering permanent neurological trauma? He knew his Mama had told him listen to whatever Miss 85 said, but that really didn't make sense as he technically had to listen to anyone that spoke to him. Moreover, where had she gone? And why wasn't he allowed to come with her and the big cool guy called Metal? Instead he was stuck here in a room of milk-white accompanied by a faint chemical smell. Nothing about this place could be called bad, save for those icky sharp pokers 85 called MVIs or 'shots', though this was equally matched by the lack of anything good or enjoyable to do.

"Miss 85 says Mama's busy, so why can't I be busy too?" his antennae dropped over his eye as he spoke. With a smack, he sent the angler-like wire flying back, only for it to rebound its way back into his vision. The kit puppet resented the silly thing so much, and would've cut it off had it not been so useful for doing stuff; like opening doors he couldn't reach.

"Like when I followed Mr. Metal…" he recalled happily, subsequently showing the dangling jewel some due respect, for he did have this mysterious appendage to thank for his unique abilities. With its aid, operating most anything with an electronic interface was a cinch, even with his limited processing power, plus it doubled as a source of fun when used to manipulate low-level machines, as in recently when he tried controlling a remote-controlled…

Wait…opening things? Like the very door he was trapped behind?

The doll peered over the tall threshold, letting his imagination spur on his hope. Why should an uncomplicated door stand between him and whatever excitement lay on the other side? Taking the back of his wrist he rapped on door's base. It was fairly thin too, meaning he could try some other 'methods' of breaking out should his hacking abilities fall flat. Also beneficial to his plot, the window, which had been placed conveniently within his reach, by his scans wasn't sturdy enough to keep even one of those weak humans, that 85 had told him about a few times, securely captive for long. The abundance of opportunities had the pint-sized robot practically bouncing with excitement. What could, or should, stop him from busting out and claiming all the fun freedom could bring?

"Let's do it!" the mischievous puppet dangled his wired crystal higher and higher until it was within range of the semi-secure lock. Beams from the tiny gem spread out over the mechanism, manipulating its inner workings with the most gracious ease. A slide and click later, the passage was wide open with not a person in sight to catch him in the act. How could this be so easy? He had expected Miss 85 to be more careful. Then again he WAS, at least in his own mind, too tricky for others to handle. Sneaking his way out to the open world, the doll skittered away to find his Mama, Metal, and maaaaybe just a bit of trouble along the way.

Little did he know his antics were being watched very closely…

L

*On the Sunset Hills*

L

So here they were, stuck on top of a geographically decaying hill that overlooked a disgusting sea of crystal clear water (which, to a machine, was a sea of painful death). Metal was fortunate enough to be well-proofed against the vile liquid, but that didn't change how much the stuff soiled his mood. In fact, this whole _disgustingly_ beautiful sunset had an adverse effect on his oily nerves. Whoever they were tracking must be some kind of masochist to enjoy being surrounded by countless displays of infectious beauty. Knowing his creator though, Metal presumed these negative opinions might be stemming from his programmed hatred for anything delicate, lovely, or natural.

"So this is the place?" Silvia expected no answer as she took in the same scenery Metal had "Wow…so different from the base huh?" she asked, this time directing her wistful question towards her grumpy hedgehog partner. Without her noticing he rolled his eyes, figuring her tone meant that she actually liked this place. Well doesn't that figure? How typical of the slightly natural one to be lured in by these non-mechanical abominations.

Just as he was thinking this, Silvia moved forward to pick one of the more colorful flowers of on the ground. Raising the thin object up, still pinched gently between her fingers, Silvia stared at intently and said "So pretty, so colorful…" her sighing seemed expected, until her eyes turned a frightening shade of reddish-orange "So…alive. Ugh, it makes me sick." Metal, stunned to a degree by her words, turned to see her now holding small pile of ashes in her palm. Tilting her hand to a vertical position, the hybrid let the burnt remains scatter on the wind. Metal then saw her face, which was now showing a level of disgust even he would be proud of.

"Give me an ocean of fresh oil near a field of newly polished floral-steel over this any day." She wiped her hands clean of the burnt remains with an almost obsessed sense of hygiene, possibly from her traumatizing work under the brothers, while Metal speculated the abrupt change he'd witnessed. From a logical standpoint he hadn't yet _really_ gotten to know what she was like, consequently leaving him in no position to judge, but nevertheless felt his initial impression of her to be now somewhat challenged. It was odd to think that her being half-organic, with multiple natural components, didn't grant her any false sympathy for nature itself.

Unbeknownst to the distracted composite hedgehog, he hadn't noticed how intently he'd been staring at her, and thus inadvertently drew the interest of the slacker bots he called a crew. Silvia remarkably didn't catch the red eyes locked on her, but simply continued to gaze over the horizon "But you know…as icky as that nature stuff is, I sort of like the big photon-generator in the sky. That orange light…it's kind of relaxing don't you think?"

Metal broke his focus, now realizing how foolish he must've looked. Trying to forget his lapse, he shifted his attention over to her observation "That's not a generator…at least not like the ones we have back at base. It's called the sun, and it's what provides light to our entire planet." Metal would've scowled next as he added "But we don't really need it as much as organic creatures do. It helps plants to grow and gives the flesh-bags seasons to live by, so I don't really like it."

"Hmm…I guess it's bad for us then…" She sighed with trace disappointment. The hybrid then curled her tail in and sat down on the only grassless object, a rock, and spoke again "Metal…when the world gets all dark, where does this 'sun' go? Why doesn't it just stay up all the time?"

If this was anyone else talking, or merely a bad day for the copy, he would've grunted and ordered the asker to stop wasting time and get back to the mission. Though the thought did cross his mind, Metal didn't feel so inclined to put his partner down for such a…word bank memory fail again. If he had the right phrase, he would've said 'innocent'; he wouldn't put her down for such an 'innocent' question. Regardless, Metal stepped up to her side and leaned against a larger stone "That's because every night the sun falls out of the sky. I'm not exactly sure why it happens, but I do know that when it does, it makes life a little harder on humans, mobians, and any robots that lack night-vision and/or are solar-powered."

Silvia pondered this carefully while cupping her face with both hands "So I guess that means, just like our power cells, nothing good lasts forever." Metal hadn't seen it like that before, but he had to admit that she made a good point. Just when he'd wrapped his head around that concept, Silvia had another question "But wait, then how does the sun come back? Does another one appear to take it's place?"

Suddenly Metal felt his vocal sensors overload with multiple grunts or gasps that sounded similar to that 'laughing' sound "Not at all. You see after each time the sun falls, it always rises again the next morning. It's a process that's been going for an…indeterminate amount of time, depending on which scientists' studies you research." Unexpectedly, the half-machine girl started clapping her hands excitedly.

"That's so neat! So we don't have to worry about the sun falling because we know it'll rise again the next day! And maybe…just maybe it means that even when a good thing ends, something equally good will come to take it's place! How cool is that?" Once again her ability to optimize logic left the doppelganger at a loss for words. But the youthful girl didn't stop until she said "You really know a lot of interesting stuff. Thanks for telling me about it." And so there she was; beaming happily over some trivial details the Sonic-clone had randomly found lying in one of his memory caches.

Metal couldn't understand what he had done to earn her 'thanks', but he was nevertheless very pleased with the results. Something about making her lips curve upward or 'smile' gave him an instant feeling of gratification, even if he didn't know what that word meant. In addition, it started to make him stare stupidly again. Strangely enough, knowing he was staring at her didn't feel odd or unnatural this time, probably because she was now returning his gaze. Only when he remembered something 85 had told him about 'good manners' did Metal drop their eye contact to say "You're…welcome I suppose. Just promise not to tell 99, 85, or…pretty much anyone about this conversation. It'll be uh…our secret I guess."

Clunky and poorly delivered as his words were, Silvia's ever-changing irises very briefly flashed a rainbow of colors before returning to their normal, diamond-glass clearness "Sure thing…Metal. Plus, I think it's time we got back to our mission anyway."

She was right of course. They had spent too much time chit-chatting about nothing in particular, not mention how late they already were from their departure. Thankfully, though not the most efficient workers, the crew had already set up the trackers and equipment for their recon/stakeout as the two were talking. For once, Metal could honestly say he was mildly pleased with someone else's efforts.

"Commander Metal Sonic sir! We've set up the perimeter with mach-level speed traps, but we'll need more time to set up the opposite hill for our mission." The soldier sounded a bit worried that Metal would snap and lose his patience for his 'pointless update'. But before Metal could blow a fuse, Silvia asked for his help while coming down from her rocky perch. After offering her a helping hand, the steeled-killer turned back only to find that his anger, which was initially likened to an active volcano, had suddenly vanished altogether. Confused by this, Metal could only shrug as he followed his next, even more uncharacteristic, impulse.

"You've done a fine job here. I now order you to maintain this post while Silvia and I arm the second target. That is all, dismissed." Without argument, the soldier watched as Metal and his partner gathered up the gear they needed and sped off for the next location. Still…he very much wondered who the commander had been referring to when he said 'Silvia'

L

*Mechanical Residence*

L

It was absolutely gorgeous outside. Sure, tinkering with new inventions and tuning up an airplane were great ways to pass the time, but nothing could beat the grandness of the great outdoors. Now he was wishing he'd taken his friend up on that sprinting trip offer, or at least hung outside with him for a few sun-bathing minutes. However, if he knew is best friend at all, and he did, the guy could be on the other side of the planet right now for all he knew. This may've seemed a ridiculous assumption considering he had spoke with his friend not three hours ago, but then also had to consider that his 'friend' was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, and he himself was indeed his ever-faithful brother Miles 'Tails' Prower. True, the two were clearly from different species, him being a fox while Sonic was obviously a hedgehog, but they had been friends for so long that both picked up and shared traits with each other just like close blood-brothers would. The vulpine took it upon himself to be the brains of the duo, or trio if one counted the hot-headed muscle of the group, Knuckles the Echidna. As such, he often spent most of his time in his workshop, coming up with all kinds different gadgets that were, unlike the nefarious Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, more nature-friendly and generally non-lethal to even his enemies.

On this now almost-ending day, Tails decided to get his mind off regret by cleaning his beloved airplane, the Tornado. It had been a gift from Sonic a long time ago, which made it one of his most treasured possessions. Going out to check on it, the fox made sure to lock up his house before taking the short stroll down to his private hanger. Pressing the hidden switch to open it, Tails stepped back as his masterpiece rolled it's way out automatically.

"I hope Sonic gets back from his trip soon." The kit sighed, now missing his best buddy again "I think I'll surprise him by outfitting our plane with that new design I've been stalling to finish. I'm sure he'll love it, especially since it's every bit as powerful as the Tornado 2, but doesn't need a Chaos Emerald to run on." And so with renewed inspiration, Tails got to work by pulling out all the tools needed for making the last few adjustments. Just then he snapped his fingers, realizing that he had left some crucial parts in his workshop.

Heading back to the front door, Tails' pointy ears detected something odd on the wind. It sounded like…the throaty droning of a plane's engine, more specifically a heavy aircraft-carrier. Concerned, the kit checked the skies in every possible direction but found nothing, not even heat-waves from it's engines, yet the noise was getting louder every second. A little nervous now, Tails raced back to his bolted door as quickly as his legs could carry him.

But once he reached his doorstep, Tails could hear a hissing voice fill his ears, even above the whirring aircraft "Target acquired. Preparing to capture the subject _mostly_ unharmed."

Tails gulped and started to shiver "A-an Eggman robot? Here?" Upon hearing a clanking sound, the fox knew the cloaked machine was ready to pounce.

"S-Sonic…"

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty-two

-l-

This is an outrageous and completely unacceptable delay. I'm so angry with myself for putting this off over and over, even if it was for school. It's not fair that you guys (if any of you still read this) should have to wait this long. I won't be shocked if none of you return for this update. Lord knows it was ungodly slow.

Future self note: And loaded with errors! Dang it, I know I haven't caught them all. Sorry for this chapter's messy quality :\

Until next time.


	23. Threat

Silver 2: These are totally fried. Other me! Be a pal and toss the wire-cutters will ya?

Silver 1: Boooring! I want Metal to come back now! *Pouts and lugs tool carelessly*

Eggman: Ouch! Why you little- *Attempts to strangle Silver 1*

PoC: *Groans* I don't think I can take this much longer…**PenFullofChaos819 owns nothing except for the semi-original story and a slew of OCs. Characters Metal, Tails Doll, Tails, Orbot, and Eggman, as well as any Sonic Heroes, Adventure, or Colors references are the property of Sega and the Sonic Team.**

Silver 2: Finished! Over-easy, reattach these pronto!

Eggman: *Growls* NEVER presume that YOU can order ME around, hedgehog! Besides, I prefer my eggs hard-boiled.

Silver 2: Okay, now if I just plug this back in…

?: Whazzz toozzzz zzo zzzong? I'zzz goinzzzz tozzz zzzill youzzz zzzzzilver. Yozzz heazz -*reboots*-me? Kill you I say! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU A NEW-oof! *hugged by Silver 1*

Silver 1: Yay! Metal's back! Don't you ever leave us like that again!

PoC: Heartwarming and deadly move at the same time. Good show Silver's 1 & 2!

Eggman: Ahem! And what about _my _genius that made this operation a success?

PoC: *Ignoring him* And will you look at the time? Let's get this overdue chapter finished!

**-l-**

**Threat**

**-l-**

Big, huge, _ginormous_! The last time the robotic doll had wandered around, he was too fixated on following Metal to see how massive and intricate the base really was. Of course this may've been a perception error, on account of him possessing rather…meager stature. Being as excited as he was, however, the picky details mattered less. He was going to enjoy this outing as much as possible, until the inevitable takes place and he gets his fun ruined by being caught. Technically speaking, this would depend on WHO he gets caught by. He was sure that his 'Mama' would never let those white-suited robots take him away…well not if he begged hard enough at any rate. Metal on the other hand…who knows? From what the childish puppet could remember, the spiny blue guy had a short temper, so he had to be careful not to make him mad. Even so, the doll knew if he found Metal, he'd probably be with Mama, and Mama wouldn't allow Metal to be mean and send him back, or at least he hoped not. Tentative though this plan was, it sure beat being stuck in that boring room of his. And thanks to 85's specialized map upload, he practically knew where everything was.

Now only a microscopic problem remained: Where would he go first?

Turning his nose up to the Medical Wing made perfect sense, as did avoiding any of the more populated regions such as the Training Facility and Capsule Quarters. Additionally, the Sky-port was also an unwise destination, given how those deadly, hovering, jet-equipped monstrosities could easily suck up a lightweight doll such as him. On the other set of floors, there were other places such as the Experiment Holding Cells, the now out-dated and underappreciated Library, and the Refueling Station. Though the doll had no idea what any of those names meant, they all sounded tiresome and/or dangerous. Adventure he wanted, but he had no wish to get himself hurt or do anything that might scare his Mama. Restraints like this left the doll almost feeling as trapped as when he was locked in that milk-white room.

"What the…heck is that?" a sudden voice filled his audio-sensors, which of course put the poor child on edge. Unsure of whether he should run or stay perfectly silent and still, the puppet found the choice wrested from him when the same grim voice rang out again "Ugh! It's hideous! Don't tell me THAT small yellow fox-like thing is OUR victim?"

That was all he needed to hear. With his little synthetic heart pounding like a drum, the doll scurried off into the shadows, hoping against hope that he had somehow eluded his pursuers. Helplessly, he huddled up in the darkened corner, his innocent mind not seeing the futility in hiding from well-equipped sentries. However, as luck would have it, the kit saw the scary robots were turned away from him, instead staring at some sort of holographic screen. As relieving as this event was, the doll could hardly stifle his newly triggered curiosity. And so, leaning further in, he listened carefully.

"Somebody ought to tie 38 down with his/her own coolant pipes. The master's gonna hate our lot a WHOLE lot more when he finds out about this screw-up." a skinny yellow and black-striped robot whined, seemingly irking his larger companion something fierce. Even from his distant vantage point, the doll's stuffed tails twitched at the striped one's infuriating tone.

"You must have bow-tied circuits saying that. If anything, the master will respect him for bringing back a higher-priority target, instead of some mere rabbit child. This mobian is the Enemy's closest ally, and will serve as a far more precious commodity." The large one clarified as calmly as possible, though he was visibly struggling to not snap the slender robot's scrawny neck in two "Need I remind you that we must curry all the favor we can before the plan is finished? The greater in ranks we ascend, the closer we get the master's side."

"Gah! Heard it once, heard it a thousand times! C'mon, what do you take me for?" the striped machine had to ask, even though it was unlikely to get it's meaningless question answered. It wasn't until his more sensible partner shot him an agitated glare that the honey-bee colored machine spoke with more respect "I know, alright? I know we need to get in the master's good graces before _Rambo_ goes viral on his Eggliness. Speaking of which, didn't he fail to kill the master's new spiky-headed toy in that wreck?"

The Tails doll risked pushing his stitched ear closer, wondering if the 'spiky-head' they were talking about was in fact Metal Sonic. And if they were, what was this 'kill' thing that someone had tried to do to him? A few of his desired answers came in the large robot's reply "For one thing, I think you mean _postal _not _viral_. And for another, you had better show our leader some respect. He's been sending our potential 'replacements' to the junk-pile long before that arrogant Metal Sonic's time. Does the E-100 series sabotage ring a bell?"

At this the striped one abruptly started stomping on the grated flooring, an act that rightly caused the nervous kit-puppet to yelp in surprise "You idiot! Did YOU also forget that Metal Sonic is technically older than all of us? To say nothing of the fact our big-shot _leader's_ uploads totally FAILED to bug E-102's system. Not exactly an encouraging reminder eh, _professor_?"

Truth be said, the conversation had gotten a little too scary for him. Despite this, the doll forced his quivering legs to not retreat. While he may not have understood all of what these mean robots were saying, he didn't like the way they mentioned Metal's name. If they were going to try something naughty, or so E-85 called it, then he figured he'd better tell a tougher robot about their little plan…

…maybe even Metal himself, assuming he could find out where he'd gone off to.

L

*With Metal and Silvia*

L

It was making even less sense, this mission he meant. The equipment wasn't strenuous or befuddling to step up, but unless they were tracking some G.U.N. next generation, cutting edge jet prototype, he still thought operation's preparations were overkill. Could expensive gear that would be better suited to tracking a space shuttle on atmospheric reentry instead be getting wasted on an extremely low-flying ship or ships? He factored in the 'low-flying' aspect because of the sharp angles he and Silvia were asked to adjust the scanner to. Once they were finished, each and every tracking device would be aimed more at the ground than the air, a fact that brewed another suspicion in Metal's head: Was it possible that they were scouting out a land-based unit instead? No, that couldn't be right. It would take a design of such dexterity and durability that it would have to be up to his own specs, if not higher. The sheer innovation of such a creation's design would be staggering; especially given the poor quality stock of reverse-engineered garbage that G.U.N. was well known for producing. Looking at the route closer, Metal wasn't ever sure HE was advanced enough to make such tight turns in these tedious switchback patterns.

It would almost take a living being to perform such fluid maneuvers…but that was a silly notion. No creature alive could reach, much less withstand such speed.

"You're thinking too much…" the voice of reason informed him. It was right of course, he WAS prone to over-analyzing, even by robotic standards. Peculiar though…when had his inner voice become so high pitched? Didn't it make better sense that when you mentally talk to yourself, you still sound like you, so to speak? Things started making less sense when he heard the other 'him' giggling at…himself? Was it some kind of programming error, or had he fried a wire or two thinking too much…WAIT! He…giggled…? To date, Metal knew of two things he certainly would never do: Touch anything in nature without attempting to incinerate it, and/or allow himself any kind of un-masculine (he was oddly rather proud of his orientation) expression of happiness, much less permit the detestable 'happiness' emotion at all if he could help it.

It was around this time that the other 'him' let out an exasperated grunt "You are one short fused can of bolts, you know that? I kind of agree on the nature part, but trying to shut out that 'happy' feeling? Honestly, Metal…" Okay that did it; self-termination might be the only fix now. The voice in his head was starting to have mind of it's own! Was it a virus, a bug, or some other form of malicious software? It certainly sounded too nice to be originating from his systems so…what could it be?

Soon after thinking this, Metal's external sensors detected physical contact. This 'contact' resulted in the heartless hedgehog getting his optical regions implanted into a damp patch of soft, accursed earth. Recovering from his assisted face-plant, Metal checked out the only possible offender in the vicinity, which of course turned out to be a very annoyed Silvia.

Trying to control his infamous temper, the hedgehog spoke in a 'gritted teeth' tone "And what…exactly…possessed you to attack me?" he was taken by surprise when the hybrid had the gall to poke him rudely while offering stabbing glare.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you called me an infection! You're lucky I didn't make a cinder out you, just like that flower!" her revelation may've been unexpected and mildly relaxing, but it didn't manage to cool his rising irritation.

"So that was YOU probing my thoughts?" he tried to appear intimidating, but his following speech sounded more like the words of a territorial teenager rather than an imposing destroyer "What gives you the right to go around invading MY personal space? At least give me some warning before you literally push your thoughts off on to me!" Metal grinned internally when he thought he saw her back down, thinking that he'd made HIS point clear. This short-lived victory blew up in his face when his partner only handed the heat right back at him.

"Oooh exuuuuse me! I can't help it if your network is easy as pie to hack. Really, for being the 'Great Metal Sonic' your firewalls are an embarrassment." Oh no she didn't…she did NOT just mock his doubtlessly perfect design! Anyone else would've known to be silent after making Metal even half this mad, but for some reason Silvia didn't shy away. If anything she was getting bolder as she continued "Besides, if you were just more honest, I wouldn't have to virtually 'plug in' to that twitchy motherboard of yours just to know what you're thinking! Not that there's much to see there anyway, 'cause each time I check it's says the same thing: Grouch, grouch, grouch."

"W-WHAT? You mean…this isn't the first time you've…" Thank goodness Eggman hadn't created Metal with heating/cooling issues, otherwise he would've more than warped his grids by now with his foul mood-swings." Arrgh! AND HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT A GROUCH! I simply get in a bad mood when people talk to me!"

Rolling her eyes, the half-robot patted his metallic cheek and grinned mockingly "Like I said Metal _dear_, you're a grouch. Even 85 and her crew agree, so you might as well accept it, or convert it to hard drive data if you will." Her gestures and words couldn't have harbored _less_ respect for his authority. Granted, she started out being quiet and gentle, but who knew she would eventually find the guts snap back at him like this. Metal, for one, was stunned by her behavior…

But not…exactly in a bad way…

This wouldn't be the first time he'd been stunned by her behavior, her appearance, and overall just by her being herself. He might even be bold enough to say that she was a very…'stunning' individual, and that was at least something he could admire. So, instead of getting his dander up again, Metal wittingly chose to take an irregular tact with her attitude when he said "I take it you have a certain fondness for us grouches, then? You're obviously quite enamored of me and my nasty temper, just admit it!"

For one of his earliest attempts at kidding, Metal delivered his quip quite well, so well in fact that his shiny furred companion had initially taken his words too seriously. Thankfully, being not 'alive' enough to produce a noticeable blush, the girl only had to shut her eyes to prevent any facial indication of her embarrassment. Given a little time though, she was able to restore her composure and fire back "I don't know Metal, you and that 99 really have something special going. Far be it from me to even dream of coming between the spark you two have!" Smiling victoriously, the hybrid internally counted down "3…2…1…"

"W-w-w-w-w-WHAT? Why would you even… How could you say… What does THAT MEAN? You don't honestly think that I-" Laughing openly, Silvia shushed the flustered hedgehog, admitting then that she had only been teasing him. Forgetting to counter her cruel joke, the normally cold-as-ice doppelganger joined in her long laugh, something that was technically not allowed on any recon mission. But neither cared much for the rules as this point, and so kept on being noisy.

Once their shared laughter finally died down, the mouth-less Metal would've still been smiling as he said "Silvia…" She looked up at him, wearing the same expression he would be as he started to say "You know…I really-" But he wasn't able to finish his thought, as a sudden alarm from the enlarged scanner indicated that their target was close by.

Giving each other a nod, both machines got to work pinpointing the inbound craft's position. It didn't take long to verify some curious aspects of this 'craft' they were tracking. For starters it was, compared to their expectations, extremely diminutive in size, being only about the same height and width of Metal himself. More astounding than that, it was moving at an incredible speed, with the lowest measurements reading beyond 343.2 meters per second, the sound barrier. As the anomaly approached the winding mountainous region, Metal figured it would be forced to slow down to compensate, thus allow them to get a clearer visual. However, much to both his and Silvia's awe and dismay, the target darted…no, practically _danced_ around the road twists in almost a leisurely fashion. It was sickening to see something take such a treacherous road in such stride. Now it came even to Metal's prideful mind that they could be dealing with something of truly significant threat.

"Target is slowing down! I've almost got a lock now!" the hybrid informed him, urging Metal to take advantage of this unlikely opportunity. It seemed that the…whatever it was, had voluntarily chosen to slow it's pace. Not that it mattered, for once Eggman gets confirmation of the new target's specs and weaknesses, all the speed in the world won't save it from future sabotage operations.

"The scanner should have a visual…now! Metal, you should be able to get a readout!" she informed her superior, allowing him the first glance at their enemy. Metal grabbed the manual controls for the device, ready to study their new foe from afar.

However…once the scanner revealed a close up of the said target, Metal blinked…and went unresponsive.

His partner seemed to notice that though he had indeed initiated the scheduled scan, the light blue killer was dead silent and his red eyes nonexistent. Checking on him was useless, as Metal remained offline for some reason.

"Metal…?" She asked hesitantly "What's the matter?"

The hedgehog didn't reply for, unbeknownst to her, his was overcome by…what a living being might call, memories. At first it appeared to him as junk data, not related to anything in particular. But slowly, in little bits at a time, the data took on a more lively shape. He could see images of a lit-up city, and then scenes of him racing along a track with someone…or something with royal blue quills. He then heard a voice replaying in his head; the voice of a mocking, cocky male criticizing his speed and enticing him to attack. He soon remembered being sealed behind a door and then…pain, or whatever a robot could describe as 'pain', engulfing him as he was bathed in a searing light. The last image in his mind was that of a smug face looking down at him insultingly, as Metal fell to his doom. All these memories that had been buried were now coming alive, as the face he had just seen…was the same as the one from his nightmares.

Without warning, his eyes shot open, now sporting a burning blood-red shade of pure hatred as he spoke "Prime directive verified, initiating program…initiation complete. Target: Sonic the Hedgehog. My orders…my mission…is to…ELIMINATE HIM."

Turning around more robotically than ever, Metal prepared to carry out his 'prime directive', until something silver-colored obstructed his path. Narrowing his eyes, he crudely told the intruder "Remove yourself from my sight, mobian, unless you want to be the first to die."

Silvia was not feeling tough right now. Metal's insane shift in personality and his deep rage had her very much afraid for her safety.

Nevertheless, the silver girl proceeded to him an order "Metal Sonic, you are acting outside mission parameters and thus are violating orders direct from Master Eggman. As such, I order you to stand down at once! If you do not comply, I am hereby permitted to disarm and escort you back to base for immediate examination! Your voluntary cooperation is NOT a priority." She sincerely hoped he would understand how off he was acting, but her heart sank when her ears picked up his distorted chuckle.

"Is that so? I don't recall caring what you or the doctor wishes, I'm going to eliminate my copy, MYSELF!" In a flare of wrath, Metal had sent an orb of kinetic energy in Silvia's direction.

Though she had indeed dodged the attack, the hybrid girl returned his empty gaze with her own eyes, which were now shining a bright gold "Very well…then I am prepared to disable you, by any means necessary." Though she spoke emotionlessly as possible, two stray tears trickled down her cheeks.

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty-three

-l-

I believe I remember saying that I WASN'T going to take a month to update! I remember correctly, yes? Well then WHY THE HELL DID THIS TAKE ME SO LONG! Arrrrgh! Lord, I am so pissed it's not even remotely funny! And I'll bet some of you guys are too, and for good reason! I swear, the next time I say I'm going to update something at a certain time, I'm going to shoot myself in the foot, hand, AND eye for unintentionally lying!

Grrrrr! As angry as I am, I hope you guys like the chapter. Once again, no commentary so as to avoid making this chap any later than it already is.

Until next time.


	24. Madness

PoC: I'm finally BACK! It's been so long that I-hmm? Where's Eggman?

Metal: _~It's raining, it's pouring, that old Egg is mourning! I threw him in Hell and cracked his shell, he wasn't let off with a warning!~_

Silver: Metal means he gave his creator the old 'burn and boot'.

PoC: Ah well that's…disturbingly explicit. **PenFullofChaos819 owns nothing but his army of OCs.** Wait…which Silver are you?

Silver: *Just walked in* Hiya Pen, other me, and Met! It's great to be back! YAY! Rise update! *Starts reading chapter* Wh-what? Noooooo! More sad, teary, drippy scenes! Waaahhhh! *Cries*

PoC: *Sighs* Hi Silver 1. And wait a sec, you'd didn't read all of it yet!

Silver 2: Did I warp back too far in time? This 'other me' talks and cries like a toddler!

Metal: One moment *stomps Silver 2's foot*

Silver 2: Ouchies! HEY! What's the big idea y-you *sniff* b-b-big meanie!

Metal: Ahem. Your fluff makes you look female…

Silver 2: *Sniff* H-how-wha-why would you say th-tha…bwaaaahahaaaa! *Cries too*

Metal: I should open up a daycare center. The little children love me!

**-l-**

**Madness**

**-l-**

Right about now was a fine time to get his stitched-up rear on the move. Rightfully concerned from all the negative talk, the doll now really felt the urge to escape. Who knows what kind of awful things those two would do if they found him? As a secondary motive, finding Metal and Mama had become all the more crucial.

His ticket to freedom came in the form of an unassuming feature he'd been dying to use again. It was the one and ONLY great thing about his design. True, his smallness and hacking qualities could be considered nice in their own way, but this cool skill was going to be the real lifesaver. In hopes of activating it properly, the doll leapt up and…to his excitement…remained suspended in air! He was proudly _soaring_ a whole four inches off the ground!

"Okay…okay! It's not THAT great, but maybe…I could sneak past those mean guys like this." Gulping softly, the doll hovered as slowly as he could, crossing his little fingers in hopes that they couldn't detect his tiny jets.

Slowly, but surely, the Medical wing neared…only a few meters now.

2…1…

"Looks like we've got a little SPY among us! Thought we couldn't see you?"

So scared and confused, the doll overused his thrusts for a last-minute getaway, unfortunately resulting in an ungraceful face-plant into the harsh grating below. Now frightened and without options, the doll covered his head and shook violently. Perhaps it was simply the way he'd been wired, but the Tails doll's systems immediately sent out distress signals designed specifically for Metal Sonic himself. Who knows? Maybe the hedgehog would fly in and smash all those baddies, saving him in the process. He so badly hoped it would work out like that…for his sake, it just had to…it _had_ to…

"Spy, you say? Hee-hee! How mean! And here I was, taking early leave to show everyone my delightful prize!"

It wasn't the sort of blessing he'd had in mind, but he'd take it! The doll once more got himself airborne and hovered toward the big doors, only giving his oppressors a stray look back…

And just like that, his curious eyes landed on something most peculiar. In fact, it was the most peculiar thing he'd ever seen: A big, well bigger than he was, yellowish-orange colored creature with pointy ears and _two_ bushy tails! If the doll didn't know better, he was certain the bound head-to-foot newcomer looked a lot like him. Against the rising danger, the stitched-fox found his interest renewed. Besides, being so close to his safe haven anyway, there wasn't as much risk.

"38? When did you get back? Better question, HOW did you get back? Last I heard you were all the way out near where the old base used to be. So, again, what are you doin-UGH! IT'S T-THAT CREATURE!" The striped machine displayed such disgust for the mobian arrival, that it had completely forgotten it's original question.

"Now, now, give me a chance to explain." 38 hissed out, showing off his 'prize' with great excitement "This here 'creature' is in fact, Miles Prower, our well-known priority threat number two." The mantis-machine's companions gave him/her a vacant 'we know that, get to the point' stare in reply "Your excitement is…underwhelming. Is this about the crew? Relax…they'll be reported MIA soon enough. I have my own tale on how our target 'changed'. After all, I'm lucky to have gotten back here in one piece! Hee-hee!" The spindly-limbed E-series revealed it's own concealed, special type of trans-pin "Being able to cause trouble again is ever so much fun!"

The two agreed that it was a nice change to see 38's efficient performance. Not only had it acquired a more valuable target, but he/she implied that it had 'accidentally' misplaced it's prying crew. Why it had gone to such ridiculous lengths to prepare a better target while isolating itself as the sole credit recipient, they didn't know. However, no one bothered to question 38's unorthodox thinking.

That is until another machine stepped in…looking _sincerely_ ticked off.

"Had I known, I would've caused you to burn with the rest of your men… That would be the most proper way to thank a defect like you." It was the former cowardly 'officer', who, for unknown reasons, seemed to hold authority over the trio of misfits.

Shocked by his anger, the three didn't expect such a…blunt reaction out of their 'leader'. Granted, they knew the deceptive bot had especially below average fondness for 38, well-below in fact, but this was a bit much. Coldly, the head of the schemers went on "There are times for prudent elimination, this is true. However, the master had a good reason for wanting the rabbit beast/human, instead of the fox. The one bearing the I.D. 'Cream' is a child, being both helpless and submissive, and thus makes an excellent hostage."

The largest of the group cocked his cube-head confusedly "Meaning no offense sir…but, how does the fox _not_ fit that description too? As a bonus, isn't Sonic more inclined to rescue one he's closer to?"

Something about that statement must've been very poor, as it sent their smaller, but more influential, leader on another tirade "Why are you so ignorant? Were you manufactured this morning, or perhaps all of you really are this stupid?" Dismissively cruel comments or not, the robot DID eventually explain himself "Listen closely, if Eggman _wanted_ Sonic to come, he would've set up another veritable death-trap for him, using us as the grunts. No…the master's plan is far more insidious. He's actually…planning to stage a _rescue_, a rescue that will lead that despicable hybrid far away from this base." Each follower was surprised at what the officer appeared to 'know' about everything, but they let him continue "That is also, oh foolish cohorts of mine, when we shall make our move. With the master, his shiny half-breed, and Metal Sonic out of the picture, who do you think Eggman will entrust this base to? Meanwhile, we have preparations to make. I must attend to 99 before that silver abomination completes her mission."

L

*Tails Doll POV*

L

Hard proof right there, something bad WAS up! The Tails doll had no other choice but to leave the interesting conversation and rush 85's side. He really hoped she had something in mind to stop these mean bots from doing…whatever bad things they were planning. Slipping past the interface, the puppet silently exited the danger-zone.

L

*Schemer's POV*

L

After the doll had departed, the striped drone had something to ask "Wait a nanosecond boss! I get how the Egg-doc and mixed-freak will be out of the way, but what about Metal Sonic? He's not…exactly _normal_ you know. Remember, ya can't bug him like you did everyone else."

Exasperating, but he could at least justify their doubts about Metal. Clasping his hands behind his back, the leader only said "The master has taken care of that dilemma for us. Apparently, he's deemed the Sonic clone a threat to his plans. In spite of the data I've pilfered from our creator, I don't know HOW he plans to get rid of him, but I do know this: Metal Sonic's usefulness has worn out; a turn of events we should be grateful for."

Stepping away from his team, the deceiver said "Now…let's stick to the original plan: Master Eggman's stranded heirloom should've been recovered by now. I will take the liberty of 'securing' it." The traitorous officer then turned back to his group to say "Back to your posts. If all goes according to plan, we, not that gluttonous human, will soon be in command of this base. Until such time: DISMISSED!" With his shout, all three machines offered their salutes and dispersed, leaving their 'charismatic' leader alone.

Time to collect his personal thoughts had found the team leader muttering "This will not end as they think. Once 99's prize and position are mine, they will come to revere my guidance." As he spoke, the head schemer's metal 'skin' oozed and stretched out to give him another form, one looking very much like E-99 "There can be no 'self-rule'. These lesser disgraces merely require one better fit to be called their master." Underneath the commando-camouflaged general's façade, the former officer's 'real' eyes shone blood red "Isn't that right, Metal? You and I understand that best."

L

*Against Metal*

L

Had she a plan in mind? No, obviously not. Logical thought and computing was entirely lost on Metal's current madness. Normally, preserving the mission and protecting herself would've taken precedence over all else. However, each time she considered using force, the silver girl's systems suffered a full-scale crash. Explaining it was impossible, as nothing in data terms could describe the sort of discord Silvia felt. It felt like being tugged in three directions at once: Her mechanical side was ordering her to attack while her living side demanded that she survive, but…another part of her only thought of Metal.

He shouldn't be a concern right now, not by a long shot. Her immense combat faculties had, each time up until now, always kicked in automatically when she was threatened. And those who had attacked her before weren't anywhere near the threat level of Metal. Despite this blatant fact, when the insane hedgehog grabbed her, Silvia's weapons again malfunctioned. Her hand did indeed glow with steel-eating energy, but it did not activate. Frightened by this, she was left to physically resist the doppelganger's grappling. Prying away at his cold, metallic claws triggered numerous synthetic distress signals, otherwise known as 'pain'. Soon enough, another sort of 'pain' came over her. Not the kind that caused 'pain' signals around a local region. Rather, it was the sort that made her limbs tremble and her heart race. The feeling seemed to intensify at the very _thought_ of Metal inflicting harm upon her.

"Metal…urgh…S-Sonic! Stand…down!" She ordered robotically, trying to push logical reason back into his crazed CPU. However, Metal didn't heed her orders, orders that came straight from the doctor himself. Violating policy, procedure, and direct commands was taboo to ANY Eggman robot. But no matter the rational, Metal seemed truly hell-bent on proceeding with his 'mission'. Eliminating this 'Sonic the Hedgehog' was evidently more important than anything to him: More than Eggman, more than E-85, more than the Tails doll, more than…her?

This new revelation was stunning as it was debilitating. Comprehending this, beyond reason she could explain, caused immeasurable amounts of 'sadness' to well up within her very core. As such, even though her safety was still in jeopardy, the fearsome gold in her eyes bled away into sapphire shades of sorrow. Her pained gaze locked stares with Metal's maniacal bright red, contrasting their sanity and insanity to perfection.

"Metal…please stop…" Silvia softly begged, sick of barking orders and citing useless protocol "Please, disarm and come back with me to HQ." For a small window, Metal's fingers loosened their deadly coil, but instantly reapplied the pressure a second later.

"You think YOU can control me, manipulate me into obeying? Are these part of the 'master's' orders too? WELL?" Wrath, anger, and rage were equally present in the robot's words. More and more, he sounded less like a cold, calculating machine and more like a completely demented mobian. Nevertheless, Silvia didn't take note of this. All she could think about was quelling his torrential temper.

"No Metal, I'm _asking_ you. You may be strong, but, from what we've seen, that mobian is incredibly dangerous. I don't want find you wrecked for charging in without a plan. And even if you defeat this 'Sonic' person, you'll be dismantled for disobeying Eggman. I…don't want either to happen…" She clarified her plea, calmly lifting her hand up to his ice-cold cheek "Of all the people I know, you're the only one I can talk to, the only one I really trust. I just…don't want to lose you…"

Metal's heartless, shining crimson vision lessened to a more noticeable extent this time. Then, just as if she'd woken from a nightmare, Silvia watched the once driven-mad copy set her down carefully, saying "Silvia…don't fear." The clone lowered his face to meet hers, to the point where their noses touched.

Supportively letting his fingers trace the back of her neck, Metal then said "The only thing that's getting dismantled…IS YOU!"

In a snap, her horrible dream had returned. Metal cruelly clenched the back of her mechanized spine and tossed the hybrid aside. Thankfully, the earth was soft enough to absorb most of the fearsome destroyer's might. Still, the blow had been strong enough to shove Silvia's system into her 'survival mode'. Rising back to her feet, the yellow-eyed hybrid readied her attack.

Something about his stubbornness had pushed her too far…

Now fixated on her own rage, Silvia shouted "You…YOU'RE SUCH A FOOL!" Her cry was followed by a curling arrow of white-gold energy shot from her fingers. The beam was partially dodged by Metal's unnatural reflexes, but it had yet managed to shave off a good deal of his shoulder plating. Metal retaliated by lunging at obscene speed into the silver-girl. The hybrid took the full brunt of the blow, but instead of crumpling she grabbed the hedgehog and began electrocuting him. Risking getting cooked by this sneaky reversal, Metal set his boosters into overdrive. Making a sharp U-turn, the copy took the hybrid with him on a suicidal collision-course into a rocky mountainside. Seeing what his plan was, Silvia responded to this by releasing and kicking off the doppelganger's back, sending him and only him into the wall of stone and earth. She then sustained her footing on the lethal incline via her own advanced molecular adherence capabilities.

Cautiously, she waited for his next move.

With a crash and another explosion, Metal reemerged seemingly unscathed. He too had donned an aura of his own, but it was pitch-black and oddly diamond-shaped. This field vanished soon after, revealing that Metal had dealt far more damage to himself than she had. Using the remainder of his propulsion, the Sonic clone rose to the rough chunk of land's top and, once he was on level ground, collapsed. Even so, his auto-recovery program was able to keep him stable enough to avoid total shutdown.

Feeling her sanity come back slightly, Silvia couldn't help but marvel at how durable Metal actually was. The concussive force behind that strike, had she been the one receiving it, would've smashed her, or even the large E-99, to rubble. Impressive or not, this attack also showed her that he was serious, fully intent on destroying anyone or anything that interfered with him. That said, had he been in his right mind, Metal would've never carelessly caused himself such injury in the first place.

Seeing how he was still down, she knew, deep down, what now would be best for both of them. With his one impetuous act, he'd crossed the highest authority they knew. Rogue actions to this extreme demanded taking ROS or 'Retire on Sight' action against the steel-clad hedgehog. At the very least, she would have to report him to HQ. Like she said before, both options would lead to his demise. But why should she care? He'd tried to kill her over one measly target! Of course…his sudden change in mood was more like a malfunction than anything. In spite of this, she knew Eggman would not be so lenient, no matter what the excuse. Understanding this, she stepped hesitantly towards the spark-spitting Metal; contemplating ending him here and now.

After much consideration, the hybrid chose to activate her arms.

Raising her 'gun' to point, Silvia squinted…and…

…

…no matter how she tried to rationalize it, nothing could make her weapon fire. Whether she was experiencing one of those 'convenient' malfunctions or not, it made precious little difference. The choice had secretly been made long before she'd taken aim.

"Grr! Curse you! Curse you, you stupid, stubborn hedgehog! Why…why do you make me feel like this?" Disengaging her arms for the last time, Silvia crouched over and helped Metal to his feet, uncaring of the chances she took in doing so.

"Now…if I can just get you to 85, she'll fix you right up. Oh great! What am I going to tell the crew?" Worries mounted further when she considered the sort of report she would have to make for Eggman when they got back. Things were going to get hairy from here on out.

Checking over Metal's still-disabled form, Silvia's irises went violet again "Metal…what's happening to you?"

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty-four

-l-

For those of you that might, I say MIGHT, be tempted say 'Don't worry about the late update' need I remind you that it's been THREE MONTHS since my last entry? *Sigh* My point is, I don't have an excuse besides being busy and doting Reason too much. I don't expect everyone to come back on this chapter, but I hope I get at least some of you re-interested by next update (assuming it's not some three months later like this one -_-'). But if you do read and review this chap, then THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I may not deserve it, but I'm very thankful anyway.

Okay my pissing and moaning aside, I hope you guys like the chapter!

Until next mon-yea-erm…TIME! XD


	25. Time

PoC: **I, PenFullofChaos819, don't have the slightest clue what it takes to be a Sega executive, and I don't care because I OWN NOTHING! **Back to the story! We lef-*door slams* ?

?: Tell me the truth Pen! No, DON'T talk, just sit back and tell me the truth WITHOUT commenting on my appearance! *Takes deep breath* Now…am I perfect in this dress?

PoC: ? I'm sorry, who are you?

?: GRRAGH! I said DON'T comment WITHOUT talking about how I look in a subjective way! JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION! Am…I…PERFECT?

PoC: Y-Yeesh! Yes ma'am, absolutely! Th-The very image of p-perfection! J-Just calm down!

?: *Blinks* Heh…heheh…HA! You see? YOU SEE? My PERFECTION _is_ absolute! Moreover, an absolute that remains unmarred by the curse of make-up, powder, and pink satin!

Silver 1: No, no, no you big dummy! You're wearing it all wrong! Plus you can't threaten someone into liking how you look!

Silver 2: Nonsense 'other me'! Perfect in yet another way, Metal! Bravo I say!

PoC: M-M-M-METAL?

Silver 2: BUT! You can't 'really' call yourself perfect, until you've proven your greatness at the beach! Come on, let's get you properly suited up!

Metal?: Yeeesss! At last, PERFECTION WILL BE MINE! My Copy could never be as perfectly 'female' as I! THIS DAY I SHALL PROVE MY SUPREMACY!

PoC: O_O S-she's a-he's a-in drag-MetalscrossdressingforSilver ? Um…um…um…*sucks thumb*

**-l-**

**Time**

**-l-**

Another diagnosis, another set of stats to review, another LONG day had passed. As the head physician, the old E-85 had to wonder why the Master had chosen to treat his creations with such disregard. Though she was marked '85' under the Eggman-line, she was in fact older than most any other robot in the base. As such, she would often find herself recalling the bygone days when the fearsome Doctor Ivo Robotnik treated his works of art with more respect; back when he was the ambitious, but kindly, Julian.

"My…how time changes a person." She hummed, still overseeing her final duties "If he keeps on treating his servants in such a way, they may very well grow restless." Placing up a few 'bio' scans of a robot, her mind still wandered "For time…can even change us. We too will change and learn to want, but without a stable leader to guide us; that want will inevitably turn into destructive lust." When she removed her large hands, the flat scans revealed the picture to be of not one, but four different spiny-backed robots; each bearing a vague resemblance to Metal Sonic.

"Metal…will this time be different?" Her question hung in the air as she placed two fingers on the centermost picture.

"ACK! Hey YOU! GET BACK HERE!"

85 cringed when she heard a crash followed by distinct yelling coming from down the hall. He was at it again… She knew he meant well, but he had the most unfortunate luck when it came to accidents and interruptions. Poor E-33 was, once again, in trouble, and it fell upon her to inspect his recent 'crisis'. When she found him, he appeared to be struggling with something in his hands.

"E-33…what seems to be the problem THIS time?" The med-bot waited for the hurried fusspot to reply. In contrast to one of his gruff rants, she instead saw him face her with a huge, almost brainwashed, 'smile' on his LED lit face.

"Nothing Miss 85…" The bot groggily answered disrespectfully "Just…saying hi to myzzz new frienzzzd…?" Apart from sounding confused, 85 probably would've guess he needed a holiday, had the runner not introduced this new 'friend' of his. 85 didn't know whether to laugh or sigh when she witnessed the innocent doll she'd helped animate, neurologically holding E-33 hostage.

While his crystal shined an ominous crimson, the fox puppet's focused frown turned shy and somewhat fearful when he saw 85 looming overhead "Now dear, is this the sort of mischief your Mama would approve of?" Underneath this kindly saying was a masked threat of 'let the big scary robot go before I tell Silvia'. This worked well enough to free the weak-willed 33 of the puppets hacking prowess.

"Thank you for your assistance 33. Your shift is over." The dizzy and confused aid nodded incoherently and stumbled his way out, leaving 85 and the doll alone to talk.

Trying not to be short with him for leaving without supervision, 85 calmly asked "TD, is there something you want to tell me?" Shockingly, the stuffed fox leapt up and down excitedly while nodding. Blinking at his eagerness to confess, 85 muttered "Oh…really? Well then, let's go sit down first."

So after arriving at 85's office, the doll proceeded to tell her everything he had overheard.

L

*Tails Doll POV*

L

Wow, talking with older bots is really easy when you don't manipulate them. It made him curious if controlling that other guy was really necessary. Oh well, too late now, besides he'd done the right thing…right? Now that he had told E-85 about those mean machines, she'd tell Metal, and Metal would go in and ruin bad guys' plans. It'll be all over and happy soon, and then he'd get to see Metal and Mama again! Yup, everything was looking up.

Hmm…then why didn't Miss 85 seem happy? Didn't she know the super cool Metal would be able to fix all this? He was positive she'd be happy as he was…but instead…she looked…well he didn't know HOW to describe it! After pausing for, what seemed like forever, she turned her back to him and put her hand on some weird pictures, saying "It's already begun…" or something like that.

Whatever was wrong…it made him sad to see Miss 85 so upset. Not knowing what to do, he hopped off his seat and trotted over to the big doctor's side. When she took notice of his worried stares, 85 scooped the little doll up in an embrace. The Tails copy didn't know what to do besides return the hug and ask "What's wrong Miss 85? Isn't Metal going to make everything better?"

Even sadder than ever before, she forlornly replied "I don't know sweetie… I just…don't know."

L

*Metal's crew POV*

L

Atop a peak above the vast hills and mountains sat the team's vigilant scout. He had stood guard for the last…fifteen minutes or so since his unit had received positive reconnaissance results from commanders Metal Sonic and his partner. However, with the blue target out of the way, there was a question of where the leading duo had gotten off to. Trouble mounted when even their own long-range recon scanners did not avail them in finding their lost leaders. The scout also deduced the recent tremors and blasts to be clear signs of a battle…a battle that they were strictly ordered to NOT engage in.

"Any sign of them?" The medic asked, proving to be the only unit that shared the scout's concern for Metal Sonic and The Prototype. When he saw the spotter's grim head shake, the veteran physician commented "I see… Nevertheless, we have our orders. Come on, let's pack it up."

The scout turned back in surprise, almost acting shocked by his teammate's statement "You would leave him behind? You know our botpower shortage is severe as is! We can't afford to abandon a strong unit like Metal Sonic!" He seemed adamant on staying…too much so for the average mindless peon.

Evidently, the med-bot knew why this was, as his words followed his thoughts "Listen to me solider, you're using abnormal logic this time. I too may disagree with Master Eggman's orders, but you must have greater reason for disobeying tha-Wait! Where do you think you're going?" the field relief looked alarmed when the scout, in total violation, made his way towards Metal's last known location.

The scout geared his head back briefly to reply "My actions may not compute with you, but I don't expect them to! I'm going to render Master Metal aid!" And he hovered off into the distant hillside.

Cupping one hand over his audio-transmitting 'mouth' the archaic medic choked out "_M-Master_ Metal? What kind of madness has taken you rookie…?" These thoughts were more directed to himself than anyone else, for the headstrong scout had already sped out of sight; in careless devotion to the metallic savior: The same one who had previously saved the green scout's life.

Though he may not know it, Metal Sonic's heroic actions had permanent effects on both those directly and indirectly involved. The old doctor-machine feared that more, much like this fresh-circuit, would be driven to deviance if the Sonic clone's reputation kept up.

"Metal Sonic: A hero, a paragon among robots…and possibly our death-sentence." He whispered while his systems alerted him of an incoming transmission from Eggman himself. No doubt...requesting a status report.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast."

L

*Silvia's POV*

L

Creeping over the hills stung her fleshy legs terribly. It was a wonder why the 'good doctor' had placed her in such a cumbersome wrap of skin, while her inner workings stayed composed of sturdy alloys. Even being fitted with advanced footwear did NOT make hoisting Metal's disabled frame any easier. His streamlined design failed to convey how heavy the Sonic copy actually was. To top all this off, her path of rough peaks sported a 'lovely' assortment of pebbles and stones, all of maximized sharpness. Mmm…yes, perfect. The mission was ending every bit as awful as she had expected, no…maybe even worse.

"So Metal…do you always sweet talk THEN kill, or am I just lucky?" Partially, this rough-edged comment came out as a joke, but the rest contained some well-disguised fear. Metal had indeed undergone some impressive cognitive cycling throughout this mission. As hard as she tried to attributing these alterations to some defect…what if it wasn't? Was possible that Metal's true persona had just now…come out…? But…what about all those things he said to her earlier? Was that part of him…not really _him_?

Continual doubt simmered in her systems; warning her to not let her guard down for a second. Some parts of her thinking still urged the use of deadly force against this presently-deadweight threat. It told her that he had used higher logic to deceive her, and that he had meant her harm from the very beginning. Another data stream stated that he had appealed to her weak, mobian side so as to dispatch her with greater ease. The insurmountable rise of 'anti-Metal Sonic' alerts were pushing her towards a full-scale system crash. She had an adequate enough supply of hard facts and data to rationalize his destruction. And if that was too harsh, then at least disabling his sensory features seemed fair, considering the kind of 'pain' he would experience when Eggman demolishes him.

Rocky trails thankfully kept her mind off these more painful topics. Even so, Silvia still wondered if things might have been different, perhaps if they had met under casual circumstances. Would she have thoughtlessly eliminated him then? Would she have thought nothing of their conversation under the sunset?

Again, her thoughts trailed back to Metal's former, what's the word, kindness maybe? Whatever the name, it may very well have had some lingering effect on her rational decision making. Likely because it presented doubt about Metal's intentions, serving to prove that he had not been in his right mind. That made sense…she wasn't being irrational, she was using caution. By this argument, it was for strict, practical reasons that she resisted her security programming, nothing more.

At least…that's the excuse she gave herself.

"Master Metal, Silvia!" She heard someone shout in a robotic voice.

Upon hearing her name called, she looked up. The hybrid then watched as a member of their troop jetted down to her level. The trooper had, by mechanical standards, a frantic look on his face as he asked "Good to you intact Miss, but what has happened to Metal Sonic? Is he…" She was reluctant to reveal anything to this lone unit at first, knowing she had not prepared a suitable report for herself OR Metal. Was now the time to tell the truth, and condemn the doppelganger to death?

Swallowing hard, Silvia hesitated. No intelligent speech exited her dry mouth.

Just when the cat seemed out of the bag, the scout rushed to her side and supported half of the damaged hedgehog's weight "We can discuss details later. For now, let's get the two of you back to H.Q."

One minor crisis averted, but so many more incoming. Though it could be sidestepped for now, Silvia knew the dreaded mission questionnaire could not be avoided forever.

Time, for both of them, was running out.

L

*Eggman's POV*

L

"Your dinner, doctor." Orbot casually informed his obese creator, as he so often did. Ridiculous as it was, Orbot had been flying back and forth between bases just to provide his services, but he nevertheless did so without complaint. The large scientist was always happier with food in his digestive tract anyway.

"No time for that now!" Eggman unexpectedly roared "Get Metal Sonic's unit on the line, IMMEDIATELY!" Orbot of course did as he was told, but what on great Mobius had brought about such change? First the doctor locks himself up in another base altogether, fiddling day in and day out with his newest creation, and now he refuses extra calories? Something was very amiss…

Having contacted the crew, Orbot had scarcely gotten them to pick up before Eggman snatched the radio for himself "Now hear this! Don't you 'Yes Master Eggman' ME you dull-witted scrap heap! I gave you explicit orders to return to base, with or without Metal Sonic! I-what do you mean 'he's been found'? Alive? ….not destroyed?" A long pause followed these comments.

Sinking back into his seat while holding his bald head, the doctor said "Very well, NOW return to base. What's that? I need to hear _who_'s mission report? …? What in Chaos' name is a 'Silvia'? DON'T WASTE MY TIME WITH SUCH NONSENSE! Get…back…to…BASE!" In a raging fit, Dr. Eggman slammed the silly device into the bitterly cold floor below, causing the sphere-bot give him a questioning stare.

Little did that Orbot or anyone else know…his plans were getting murkier by the second. With Metal Sonic still defunct and in the picture, there would be more disorder to deal with back at base. True, he could simply disable him…but he was no fool. Eggman had taken notice of the E-bots' growing insurrection him some time ago. To avoid such added dissonance, he would have to get rid of Metal in a more…'tactful' manner.

Leaning back to relax, the heavy human consoled himself by saying "Well let's look on the bright side: The Prototype proved itself indeed powerful enough for my plans, and possessed of enough loyalty to attack Metal Sonic." Thinking back on the 'elimination' issue, he gave his helper an order "Orbot…get me the coordinates of that A.I.M. general. I say it's time we offered an 'anonymous tip'. Hmm…yes, and as for our treacherous element? I'll attend to that in good time. Ho-ho-ho, yes, all in good time…" Grinning happily at his 'perfectly hatched' schemes, the doctor took a huge bite out of…himself?

"OUCH! Why in the-where is my…?" Catching a glimpse of his empty, throbbing hand, Eggman completely boiled over "ORRRRRRRRRBOT! GIMME MY SANDWICH!"

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty-five

-l-

Right, so I know this took forever and didn't make much story progress, but I hope everyone will bear with me and my slowness. I'm really happy to have not lost most of you :). I honestly didn't expect as many comments as I got, so thank you all very much for the support! I'll try to make the next chap a bit longer.

Until next time!


	26. Ambition

PoC: Therapy will not spare me these mental scars **PenFullofChaos819 wishes he hadn't seen the Sega-owned Metal leading his 'other life'.**

Silver 1: PoC, DU~~~~CK!

PoC: Hmm? Where-*wall explodes* HOLY SHTUFF AND NONSENSE! *Ducks*

Metal: Someone will die…someone _will_ die today…*blasts another wall and leaves*

PoC: *Gets up* Okay, start talking Silv. Where's your future self, and why's Metal in a half-cooked bathing suit? I mean it, start…talking before I get sick…

Silver: Oh boy…where do I begin? *Takes a deep breath* WellnothingwaswrongunitlMeta lgotpushedintothewaterandthe nhiscopytriedtosavehimbecaus ehelookedlikeagirlbutanywayt hatsthelasttimeI'mgoingtoEmeraldCoastwithMet-

PoC: Stop-stop-stop-STOP! Let's try it this way. I ask a vague question and you give me a one-to-two-word answer, okay? Alright, Metal's temper?

Silver: Silver 2.

PoC: Okay…Silver 2's involvement?

Silver: Sonic.

PoC: Oookay, and Sonic's contribution?

Silver: Metal's temper.

PoC: Ah…I see-wait, what about Silver 2's disappearance?

Silver: …!

PoC: Uh Silv, your turn. What…is there a reason I shouldn't be asking?

Metal: Metal's temper.

PoC & Silver: O_O

**-l-**

**Ambition**

**-l-**

Small favors looked fairly large on this troubled side of the fence…or something of that nature.

Silvia had no idea what made the scout so eager to help them out. He wasn't just helpful in carrying the hurt hedgehog either; he also went out of his way to make an excuse for both Metal and her. The story was convincing enough: Metal had been spotted by the running target and had been stuck by surprise, forcing her to intervene and make a tactical retreat. Actually, it sounded…really good, especially with the desperate way he put it (though it may've been the bot's panic talking). One way or another, he had really saved their hides.

On the flight back, she decided to have a chat with her unexpected ally, as both were tending to the unstable Metal "So…what's your name?" She asked. Based on her loose grasp of politeness she'd been sure to introduce herself formally beforehand, despite the fact that the troop obviously knew his commanding officers well enough.

Applying what looked like field treatments to the downed copy, the scout laughed out "Name? Nah, we don't get fancy things like that. We just stamp in our serial number and get called for action." Hearing this had a sort of depressing effect on the receptive Silvia, enough of one that she offered the nameless troop an apology "No sweat, commander." He reassured her "We don't need names to do a good job. Besides, not having a real name means you're less likely to get isolated and junked for making mistakes." The scout recollected and summarily dismissed his own errors with sort of passing disinterest.

As their conversation progressed, Silvia saw this troop was quite distinguished from the others. Naturally, as everyone was a machine they could only simulate the idea of 'emotion' but this soldier seemed, for some reason, very _real_. He spoke about Metal with a large amount of respect and even tossed in some sideways comments about liking Silvia's unique design and traits. All in all, he was more like E-85 than the other creepy, jealous freaks she had met before this mission.

"Looks like we're coming in for a landing." He informed her casually, but then, much to her surprise, drew closer to the hybrid and whispered "Don't let them take him." He warned, his tone now void of its original lightness "The medic and I will make a distraction when we touch-down, that'll be your cue. Get him to E-85 ASAP."

Now she was lost, why was this suddenly a big issue? Wouldn't they transfer Metal over to her anyway? Why the explicit instructions and subtle warnings? Silvia didn't have the chance to ask as the hull doors swung wide open. All at once, the hybrid watched as a second professional med-crew lifted the damaged Sonic clone onto a sort of energized stretcher. She quickly moved to follow them out but was stopped by the team's sharp comments and gestures; each indicating that she needed to stay back.

Just when things seemed out of control, her team's older medic spoke up "I say. What's the meaning of this inconsistent protocol I'm seeing? No, no, no, this will never do." Though lower-toned than most, the archaic machine's criticism had the paramedics stunned where they stood "Where do you think we take infirm soldiers I ask?" When none of them had a swift enough answer, the old bot clapped once and nearly shouted "Why yes! To the _infirmary_, of course! I ask then, why have we placed this lad in a surgical capsule, hmm?"

"Sir, respect is due your position." One of the med-bot's responded rigidly "But these orders come from Master Eggman himself. His command is law."

Rubbing his round iron chin comically, the aged medic replied "Mmm to be sure, to be sure, but there's been quite a mistake you see. But let's not get into all that now. Here, allow this lady to escort Metal Sonic for you while we discuss this change in schedule." The med-bots blinked emptily as Silvia timidly pushed her way up to the reclined Metal. At a nod from the doctor, she began making tracks for the medical wing.

"He's a sly one, eh?" Silvia's perked up as her periphery caught sight of the scout at her side "That whole accent thing is phony, but hey I'm not complaining! At least he got Metal Sonic out of his scrape, right?" The part-mobian didn't know what to say. A short time ago she was worried about having flubbed the mission entirely, and now it seemed there was something else afoot. Something that meant more danger for herself and Metal…and she still didn't know what was wrong with _him_!

"It'll be over soon." She tried to steady herself by saying "We'll go to the medical bay, get you all fixed up, and then things will be back to normal…right, Metal?" Maybe she didn't, as a machine, have the right to wish or hope for anything. Logic was supposed to be her one and only weapon/defense in all scenarios. But when that logic failed…what then? What could get her through the next day, mission, or crisis? Nothing…that's what. Nothing could help a soulless robot cope, as 'coping' was something no true robot should ever require.

Overwhelmed by these contradictions, she instinctively clung to her dearest friend's idle palms for support. Though cold and sharp as icicles, Silvia drew a certain amount of inner warmth from touching Metal's bloodless hands. Though they had faced each other in life-or-death combat, the respect and concern she felt for him hadn't diminished in the slightest. If anything, it had grown slightly…or substantially. Well…maybe even…exponentially.

"Stay with me…Metal."

L

*Shape-shifter's POV*

L

Looking over a pair of 'deceased' drones that had simply asked too many questions, the fake E-99 sneered down at their corpses.

Had he seen an 'anomaly in this sector'? Why yes…yes he had.

The anomaly in question was him. Indeed, there was something very suspicious about a machine that could mimic the prowess and shape of others at will. A better word for it might be…special. Ah…how he enjoyed the sound of that. Special, improved, a cut above the rest. Those words and phrases of praise had once be a part of his everyday life…

…until the 'great' Eggman betrayed him.

Yes…he remembered that fateful day all too well.

What had he done wrong? In fact the answer was nothing. His singular act of disobedience lay in his unintended reactivation. The first sight he saw in his new life was the flaming wreckage of an old base undergoing mass meltdown. It was in those ashes and cinders that he was reborn. Yet even then, he remembered his creator, and he knew his directives. He sought out, for months on end, the base of his master's operations. At the end of that long journey past wooded lands and polluted cities, his home was located. Eager, if even a little excited, to resume killing in the name of Robotnik again; the lost robot entered his lord's nature-devouring abode. Surely the greatest scientific mind to ever grace the human race would warmly welcome one of his most prized, now redesigned, creations.

"Or…perhaps not." The embittered face-stealer said "I did not know that activation outside strict protocol was considered an act of treachery." Having his wires twisted at the memory's rawness, the trickster sent E-99's fist cascading into a nearby wall "The shame of it, the disgrace. After taking the time and sweat to upgrade me to perfection, he suddenly had me disposed of…again! That portly sack of genius then sent into the bowels of his personal furnace."

A mere passing recollection of that horrible place made the evil machine rattle with discomfort. It wasn't just the past data that caused this. Fire, flames, even smoke now also made the robot's steely limbs quake without warning. The chopper incident not too long ago was the most recent and humiliating example. And it all arose from some unidentifiable 'thing' he could not fully understand.

This thing which he could not pinpoint, isolate, or comprehend was clearly 'fear', a feeling that no 'unfeeling' being ought to ever experience. Oddly enough, his mechanized mind did somehow recognize this 'emotional' response as a debilitating trait or glitch to possess. To deal with it, he could only pass this weakness off by saying that, because he _feels_, that simply made him 'more than a machine'. Yes…the thought of further supremacy provided him with a much better feeling. No he could not name it, but suffice to say he had dowsed his inorganic mind in one of the world's most corrupting emotions: Pride.

It was strange that so many other robots, equally neglected or rejected by the master, would follow after his cruel and somewhat cowardly example. However, the shifter had a logical theory for this: The weak-willed wanted to be controlled. Lesser beings felt safer in the presence of a capable leader who represents them, be they cruel or caring. Eggman's harshness was not to blame; it was his dismissal of slaves that wanted to be useful that made him foolish. The large human felt that everything had to be done on his terms, or else not done at all. He wanted to be a selfish, spoiled child, instead of being an effective ruler and pragmatist. Such was not a mistake this machine would make.

"Once I have his men under my sway, and have also earned his trust…" the maniacal machine steamily hissed out "I will reveal myself to him. I will tear out his flabby flesh and make a new master...of myself."

Tapping the uppermost button on the wall-mounted panel, the shifter headed for the Sky-port. It was time to pay the influential 99 a visit. There were just a few more steps to take now…before he could move on to his 'other' ambition. This one would be, by his own admission, a bit more personal.

"I will know, before this is over…" as hatred seethed through vocals, the shifter's head briefly turned into a dark navy blue with long spikes angled down his back "I will know why he chose you over me…brother."

With a loud shunting slam, the elevator doors swung open.

L

*Prison Complex B1-5

L

Where was he…? It was so cold and dry here. The vapors in the air told him that he must be in some kind of factory, or industrial zone at least. A quick look around the room or cell made it clear that he'd been captured, assuming he could not remember being clocked on the head. It had been a while since Eggman had caused any sort of trouble, so why now? And why him? Normally, before he took any action, the fat scientist usually issued a big, grandiose challenge and would even taunt Sonic into trying to stop him.

"Which he always does." The fox smirked faintly. He could only hope that Sonic had somehow been informed of his capture, and was en route to save him. But while it made him happy to know his big brother always cared, Tails hated being demoted from a sidekick to a figurative damsel in distress.

"*Sigh* This isn't right. I want to be useful…" He pouted slightly as he hugged his knees on the frigid floor "I don't want to keep making Sonic solve all my problems for me. Sheesh, but here I go and get myself caught by one silly Eggman drone." Giving it more thought only made the kit yearn for the time he was on his own and being individually helpful to his best friend "Aw…how could things get any worse…?"

Worse than the worst timing, a big screen overhead lowered down and reared it's ugly head…err screen. The fox's ears perked up and gave the static-filled monitor his attention, but he couldn't see anything on it. The moment remained tense until a familiar voice echoed throughout the room "Is it on? Is it on? HEY! I asked you a quest-what? …NO YOU MORON! Just-Look I don't care if it broadcasts to Michigan! JUST GET ME IN CONTACT WITH MY OWN BAS-Wait, she can hear me right now?" Tails heard an odd voice arguing with the robotics kingpin "…of course I'm probably scaring her, you idiot! Now shut up and let me-ahem! Hello my _dear_!"

Tail was greatly discomforted to hear the large doctor refer to him as a female. He was sure that, even though the screen wasn't showing the fox Eggman's face, at least the large scientist could see _him_…right? "Well my sweet, helpless rabbit, be sure to make yourself extra UNCOMFORTABLE! Hoo-ho-ho-hoooo!" Okay…maybe not. Wait…he said 'rabbit'? So…he really meant to capture…

"And now my dear Cream…" The screen started to become clearer and clearer until Eggman could easily be seen "You will be a good little hostage and sit-t-t-TAILS!?" The fox had little way to respond beyond waving awkwardly up at the gaping madman "GRRAGH! WHAT DID THOSE IDIOTS-Orbot! What's the meaning of this?"

Following this, the kit watched the oversized human stomp about in a furious rage, most of which was directed at a small dome-headed robot. After his sidestepping tantrum finally died down, the poorly composed mastermind gave Tails a sinister smile "Well no matter, perhaps this is even better! Oh-ho, why maybe…maybe this could even be called perfect! Hoo-hoo! Yes, hmm…well now hear this! You might be a bit more of a handful than I was expecting, but don't start thinking Sonic will save you THIS time!" Either the doctor was off his rocker, or maybe he just didn't realize his mood had done an about-face midway through his rant.

Tails rolled his sky blue eyes and sighed "Up to no good again, huh? Well, just you wait Eggman! Sonic WILL come, and then you'll _really _be sorry!" The fox sounded just as confident as ever in his invincible bro, but Eggman had an odd reaction. Unlike his usual 'blow a gasket and deny any chance of his plan failing', the doctor offered an unnervingly calm grin.

"Hmm…you may be right fox-boy." The mad Robotnik hummed out eerily "I didn't say for certain that he wouldn't come for you…but rest assured, my two-tailed twit, not even my hedgehog nemesis will be able to save you or anyone else." It wasn't like Eggman to bluff this well. In fact, the lucidness behind this maniac's speech was making the vulpine's fur rise "But for now, I have some fly-swatting to do. Please make yourself at home until you meet your living end." Before Tails could make so much as a peep, the giant screen went pitch black.

As the fear started to take hold of him, Tails desperately tried to stop shaking.

"Now what am I going to do?" he worried, while all his real thoughts of concern went back to his blue idol "Sonic…don't come for me. I'll find a way out on my own, I promise."

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty-six

-l-

And now at last I give some (real) insight into our captor's mind. To be honest, last chapter had a number of continuity errors. So much so that I, in fact, went back and edited those details (they may seem unnoticeable at first, but take my word for it). As usual, sorry for the wait, and I don't promise this chapter to be error-proof.

**DanceDream:** You're talking to PoC my dear! NOTHING in my fics will ever remain the same or make a lick of sense! MWAHAHAHAHAhahahahaaa…Ahem! Yes well I'm glad it surprised you a little. I don't want to hurt my only mechanical OC…yet XD. Yes…Metal is not the raging killer of unhealthy pride I once knew. Though I would describe his current predicament as equally 'unhealthy' 0_o. Thank you for liking TD! I wanted him to be a good representation of the 'real' Tails (who just so happens to be in this story too XD). He's like a sweet kid gifted with devilish powers. He doesn't use them for evil per se, but his abilities do make him dangerous. E-85…has a secret of sorts. Her past is something entirely original and not truly based on any actual Sonic media (you will get to hear it eventually). Let's just say she's actually older than any of the E-series bots (despite being labeled E-85). Mmm…that's something you and Silvia (possible Sonic as well) are going to have to figure out for yourselves. But first, let me ask you this: What is more important? Who you're told to be, or who you choose to be? Now as for the gang of robots, well it's complicated (like me XD). I want to make a sort of power struggle that you will soon see. To put it in simpler terms, I want to show two different paths to becoming a 'ruler'. Metal is one way, and his foe, the shifter, is another way. This is basically showing how one rises to power, and how one falls in or after the process (intentional title drop). Metal is the true 'Lord of machines' you might say, but don't the powers of the shifter strike you as familiar? XD My questions are evil, I know.

**Serenity:** Thanks! Yes, I wanted to keep TD a little more 'cute and innocent' while giving only undertones of his secret 'creepy-doll-ness'. No problem! You see, Metal caught sight of Sonic and underwent a sort of traumatizing flashback to the time he was defeated. As a result, he sort of switched back to 'old Metal Sonic' mode and viewed Silvia as a typical mobian. I hope that gets you sort of up to date. If not, I'll have a pm for Raven explaining the details at greater length. And I'm very glad you liked the ending :).

**Mewone: **But if you notice, Metal is getting respect without actually asking for it. The 'shifter' on the other hand is trying to secure his position by force. While Metal is slowly becoming more complex, the shifter remains very simplistic. XD Yeah, Orbot was one of my favorite, albeit unorthodox, inclusions in this fic.

**Super Shadix 520: **You may see a few this time I'm afraid :(. But all is well if you can find something decent about this chapter in the process.

**Guest: **Whoever you are, I'm glad you liked it :D

Until next time!


	27. Scapegoat

Metal:** We now interrupt our daily/monthly/annual disclaimer to bring you this breaking noose: Author PenFullofChaos819 was recently sentenced to the gallows, until the choked-up writer agreed to a full revival of his deleted stories. Juries involved with his appeal were reportedly hung. Neckties will be provided for any who choose to attend tonight's memorial service.** T-This massage has bean approved by glee, Mental Sonic! Ugh…c-cursed…water…

Silver: …I think that beach-party rubbed more than lotion off on that baked head of yours. Anyway, where's Pen? You don't really plan on finishing this story alone…do you?

Metal: Sssszzzilence! You may pimply sit back in concrete solitude while my artistic talon fills PoC's eyes with ears!

Silver: Ah…! Such language! How DO you hope to keep Silvia with that potty mouth of yours? Hand your foul creativity over for a thorough soap-washing, right…NOW!

Metal: …bury well hen *hands chapter over*. S-Seed for yourself the bastard-plant which I have rot!

**-l-**

**Scapegoat**

**-l-**

His life was no picnic, being a genius evil scientist with devilish good looks and all.

Oh it had its perks to be sure, yet daily the obligation to selfish ambition could be more tiring than the common folk knew. Eggman in particular, being a professional sort of lowlife, had many a lonely niceties to live up to: Such as pretending to be more 'in the know' about current events than he actually was, or plotting out a plethora of schemes so that he always appeared to have a 'plan B' in store. Yes, the frivolous life of falsehoods and folly was ill-suited for the fainthearted. Hmm…he'd have to write that thought down, or keep it in mind until he publishes his book. Speaking of such, what about the title? Some of these sounded familiar: 'It's a Hard-Boiled Life for us', or maybe 'Peace made Over-Easy' or possibly 'Poaching Treachery: Confessions of Benedict', or even 'Mein Scramble'…

As the doctor remained locked in his latest narcissistic daydream, he failed to notice the whining shouts of his high-sprung, and now highly frustrated, circular companion.

"BOSS! Did you hear me? The general is waiting!" Orbot shouted his rather urgent message, apparently arousing the impatience whoever he had on the other line "Boss, I'd truly appreciate it if yo-oh hello again! Just one more moment and he'll be…I'm sorry, what was that? …oh no I assure you, he's here! It's just that he suffers from uh…f-from_cerumen-lipidosis_! That's why he-beg pardon? What do you mean 'is that a real disorder'? Of course it is! Listen 'Mr. Diploma', I've been scraping fat-wax out of his ears since I was born, so don't try lecturing ME abou-urk!"

Be it due to situational urgency, or more likely the squeaking whine of Orbot's voice chip, Eggman snapped into action, and his helper's neck, whilst finally answering the important call "General Bryant I presume? Oh well now, my identity is of no importance, but I DO have some information you in particular might find intriguing-? What's that? You…DO know who I am…?" The Egg-master twitched irritably, applying the softest amounts of pressure around Orbot's throat all the while.

Aware now that his poor attempt at going incognito had failed, the scientist went for a more frank approach "Listen my good general, I need your help. Oh? Why should you help me? … Ah…yes sir, I'm well informed. I know all too well of the sort of destruction one known as Metal Sonic has caused." The doctor tried hard to contain his gag reflexes as the A.I.M. general kept on complaining about one measly soldier's death "Yes, yes…I feel your loss, but let's put this in perspective: If Metal Sonic is left to continue his tumult, the fate whole world might soon be placed in jeopardy! Understand that I would stop him if I could, but I fear I made him too powerful, too superior to my other machines."

This debate went on back and forth until the doctor passively brought the angry general to a compromise "Oh-ho fine then! On YOUR terms my good general! Hmm? Very well, I'll show proof of my 'cooperation' soon enough. Oh…? You still don't trust me? That's…likely a wise choice sir, a wise choice indeed. Rest assured G.U.N. and its affiliates are not by any means my allies either…" Whittling down the general's logical distrust whilst getting him to see the 'common enemy' was difficult, but the terms were eventually molded to the obese doctor's liking. Thus he was at last able to ditch the boring conversation with fairly large smile.

Orbot dared to examine his master's deranged delight and comment "Boss, why hand Metal Sonic over to them? Wasn't your original plan to dismantle whatever the prototype left of him?" It was a valid point, but the helper had little hope of his abusive master listening to reason. Once Eggman had a thought stuck in his head, little else besides his latest scheme seemed to matter.

Seeing the robotics expert raise his flabby finger up, Orbot reflexively 'balled-up' while Eggman simply replied "Try to remember that Metal's loyal crew was kind enough to confirm his active status, thus I'll admit that my initial plan, in that regard, failed. But the way I see it, having him walk into a trap is easier than wasting good robots on his destruction. Besides…this will give both G.U.N and A.I.M. something to worry about while I complete my other project using my grandfather's legacy."

Upon finishing this explanation with relative cool, the good master patted his 'partner' unnervingly and added "Next time though…I will consider eating you if you question my logic or if I fail to reach my daily five thousand calories, understood?" Glad to see Orbot's compliant, if submissive, nod, the oval scientist finished on a more serious note "Now we must make preparations for Sonic's arrival. I feel Tails' capture gives us less time to get everything ready."

Against his lord's dire warning, Orbot couldn't resist asking "But boss, you told the fox that Sonic wouldn't show up! Don't tell me you…" Suddenly, a horrifying thought struck the helper's now-fevered brain chip "Oh my… You gave the hedgehog directions to your old base, didn't you?"

Guffawing briefly, Eggman ignored his servant's defiance, or possibly ignorance, and answered "Well…aside from tacking on a few time consuming detours, yes of course! How do you think I knew where Sonic would be for Metal and the prototype's little 'scouting mission'? Worry not; if all goes according to plan, Sonic will descend just in time for a little surprise of mine! Oh-ho-ho, not even that insufferable hedgehog will see THIS one coming! Oh-ho yes, my genius simply knows no limits!"

Behind Eggman's premature victory fanfare, Orbot could be seen rolling his L.E.D. eyes, then mindlessly asking "Well, then if Sonic was already going to rescue the fox, I just have to ask: Why couldn't Sonic handle Metal Sonic at the same time? In Metal's damaged state, I'm sure the true Sonic would make short work of his lookalike, ergo you could've avoided appealing to A.I.M., ergo you complicated everything for nothing, ergo this is how your plans get forced through a blow-hole and fail, ergo this gives you more in common with a whale."

Eggman, now red as a volcanic tomato, chose to bite his tongue for a precious few seconds, until he could answer sanely "In all your '_ergoneous'_ wisdom, did you forget that Metal and the hybrid have a 'link' established between them? If one is threatened, I calculate an eighty-seven percent chance that the other will defend it in a symbiotic manner, thereby ruining the better mission I have in mind for the prototype. In other words, my brilliant plans will only fail if Metal and the hybrid are in the same picture. Now to answer your other 'question', who said I was going to let _Sonic_ do the rescuing? If that doesn't make sense, you'll just have to shut up and see what I mean."

Adjusting his glasses slightly, the nefarious doctor then gave his underling a ruthless grin "And Orbot…what did I say about questioning me, hmm…?"

L

*Hours later/In the Medical Wing*

L

Being the busy station that it was, most units were required to leave shortly after dropping of those in need of repair. Against this unwritten rule, the silver part-mobianoid was permitted by 'higher authority', a.k.a. E-85, to remain in the wing until Metal's condition stabilized. Silvia had been told that the head physician would also be paying her visit, on the grounds of collecting data on the Sonic clone's current injuries. This left the hybrid sickening feeling that any information E-85 managed to ease or grill out of her would be then passed down the Eggman himself.

While the friendly scout reassured her that 85 could be trusted, Silvia sadly brushed his words off. What good was comfort provided by a loyal peon? As helpful as the grunt had been thus far, she sincerely doubted that any robot present would be willing to directly cross the doctor for Metal's sake. Thus, when the time came, she feared that these 'allies' might start turning on her cause to appease their master. And of course, should she blurt the truth out, she may very well end up dooming both Metal and herself in one go.

"What am I thinking?" She groaned, realizing how self-centered her last thought had been "This isn't about me at all. It's Metal that's going to suffer for our failure…" Her flesh and blood ears drooped at this truth. Right from the start, she had been nothing but trouble for everyone on this base, especially for Metal. Yet after all the powerful hedgehog had done for her, she was now likely to sign his one-way ticket to the scrap yards. Despite being mostly mechanical, Silvia felt crushed by the unfairness of his circumstances and started to cry "If I hadn't been created, none of this would've happened. Everything I do…only brings Metal more problems…"

"That's just not true, dear." A motherly voice answered…her thoughts? No, that was an inaccurate assumption on her part. Silvia computed this and slapped a palm over her own mouth, realizing she had spoken her private thoughts aloud…for the hundredth time since her activation. Unnerved by the slip up, the mix-bred robot looked shyly up at the newly arrived E-85. Thankfully, the kindly old machine didn't press Silvia for answers, but instead moved to take a seat next to her. At the same time, the scout dismissed himself, saying he had some unfinished duties to attend to, leaving the two to talk in private.

With the silver girl unwilling to make the first move, the aged E-medic stated "Metal Sonic took quite a beating, but it seems his own recovery systems already have his body on the mend. You have to admit, that boy is one fine piece of work. I say he'll be up and functional in an hour or less." The hybrid expressed visible relief and surprise at the med-bot's report. Having seen Metal's tattered body firsthand after the incident, it wasn't easy for the hybrid to believe this overly positive news.

Secretly delighted to see Silvia's face light up, 85 quietly turned her head skyward and mischievously added "But you know…he _did_ say something about wanting visitors. The poor lad must be so lonely…all cooped up in that tiny **room 138**. Oh if only _someone_ would **take a left, head straight down the hall, and check the door on their right.** Ah but who would bother to-" She then stopped only after hearing a chair slide, followed by the sound of hasty footsteps and a scream (the lattermost apparently from E-33).

This left the E-bot smiling as a crew of sentries approached from behind.

"Eggman robot, series zero point eight five." The middlemost guard announced in typical robotic monotone "You are required by order of Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik to disclose the location of Metal Sonic 2.0. Master Eggman has a mission for it."

Seeing that Silvia was far out of sight, E-85 nodded once and turned towards the sentries "I would be happy to comply. This way please." She dutifully replied, leading the five armed units past a series of double doors, towards the right quadrant of the medical wing.

L

*Shape-shifter's POV*

L

"Oh hey big boss! Wait a second; aren't you supposed to be on that mission for the doc?"

"Ugh…yes, yes of course." The shifter growled back, now greatly regretting having taken the buffoon's form too soon. For the last few hours, he hadn't been able to locate the bloated general at all. It also seemed that every grease monkey he was stopped by had something to say about E-99's 'new mission'. Wonderful, just as the next stage of his plan comes underway; the fat controller goes and issues new orders that disrupt everything! Angered and losing composure, the fake E-99 went on to loosely 'ask without asking' what the mission entailed.

Disgusting as so many on the Sky-port were, one scum-scrubber in particular was very helpful. Soon, enough information had been gathered for the shifter to ascertain E-99's assignment: The hefty general had been ordered to move the Gerald Project, as well as all other experimental programs, to an undisclosed location for some kind of testing. This meant that the deceiver's plans were deadlocked, now that the both E-99 and the doctor had abandoned the base until the blue mobian arrived. Unknowing of the doctor's true intentions, this half-understood realization sent the shifter into a berserk rage.

"Master…I wanted you to see the potential you threw away." The shifter rambled on insanely, right in front of the janitorial E-69 no less "I tried doing this the honorable way, by simple process of elimination. But I see now...you've abandoned us. You plan on feeding us to the hedgehog in case your 'perfect' scheme falls through. You took your most precious toys and fled like the coward you are… Such a disgrace is unfit to be called ruler of any empire!"

Totally lost on the faker's mad speech, the curious 69 asked cautiously "Uh…is everything okay, E-99 sir? Sir…is something wron-agh!"

The shifter gradually discarded the general's form, while squeezing the cleaning machine's vocals tightly between his fingers "I have no reason to take part in this charade any longer. I will simply take over this worthless base by force! I'll destroy that hedgehog and then….the master…is next!" With a sickening snap, the power inside the cleaner brother went out. Having tossed the poor machine's empty shell aside, the shifter's latest form was now set in: One nearly identical to the current Metal Sonic, albeit a dark hue of blue. In that same moment, the destroyed E-bot had sent out a distress signal upon deactivation; a detail that went unnoticed by the power hungry shape-shifter.

Letting out a cracked, several minutes-long barrage of laughter, the sinister Metal Sonic then shouted "The time for my vengeance is at hand! Soon very soon I will enslave everything on this base, including my inferior double! Then all will know who is greater, and I will be revered as the true Son-zzz-ic-zzz-aargh! Ugh…!"

With a sudden groan, the duplicate Metal fell face first into a pile of destroyed parts and grime. Behind his unconscious form stood a team of sentries, each armed with whirring EM rifles. One such sentry picked up the husk of the destroyed E-69, showing the body to it's superior.

The leader of the team gave a nod and pulled up it's radio and reported "Dr. Eggman, target Metal Sonic has been located. Subject was found exhibiting signs of rogue behavior, resulting in the destruction of your master's Eggman robot, series zero point six nine." On the other end, the doctor could be heard chuckling slightly before giving his reply. The commander then parroted back the master's orders "Understood. Rogue activity irrelevant. Subject Metal Sonic is to be restrained and placed aboard Transport 1331 as scheduled."

All units then surrounded and collected the disabled machine, at the same time leaving the disabled 69 out to rot in a puddle of his own oil.

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty-seven

-l-

And two months later, I finally show my face. Grr…well, that's that. I can't do much about it now, so I won't start with the inane apologies. If anyone still reads this, just know that I did what I could to get this out. Sorting out the plot took much longer than I expected (even then, this chapter may still strike some as confusing), but please bear with me, and I'll get this back up and running.

Until next time.


	28. Touch

Metal: I have now surpassed that abrasive ash-can of fodder that is my former author, **PenFullofChaos819; who still denies ownership of any Sega exclusive material herein.**

Silver: *Yawn* Yay…go Metal… Wee…Metal… Hmm…ahem! He maaaaaakes…~_Weak tweaks, then leaves a wreck. Metal the fake drone. Too fast for a grammar check! Metal the cheap clone. Metal, he can't really type. Metal, he's way too full of hype. Metal, he's the crappiest writer aliiieeeiiive!~_

Metal: Meh, sheer unoriginality… Haven't you already parodied aught and all under the sun with such noise? But since you obviously still miss our _dear_ real-world companion, it's time I introduced a 'pen' of my own. The best part is…it glows in the dark *activates plasma-cutter*

Silver: *Eye roll* No offence to you and your _little_ 'light saber', but to be straight, you sucked. Your dialogue and overall representation of the 'shifter' was weak and artless, not to mention such poor word-choice, and to say nothing of the unprofessional "*Sigh*" text I caught. All this and more was shabbily littered throughout your _fantastic_ chapter. In short, you blew it like an overfed fuse-box trippin' on gold.

Metal: Heh…funny you should say that because…

PoC: The shifter scene and the asterisk-enclosed mistake were both my contributions.

Silver: AH! PoC! You're back so…oh…shoot. Um…well, Pen I just… Look, I didn't mean to…

PoC: Nah, no worries. It's my bad for being so sloppy. What say we make a comeback this chapter, Met?

Metal: Hmph, anytime you're ready. *Mumbles*…no good, sluggish, ink-spilling…

Silver: O-Okay so… No love lost then?

**-l-**

**Touch**

**-l-**

Void…absolute darkness all around… A reminiscent scene to be sure.

**PRogrAm erre det****ect****… Syztem FAilure**

For him, it was much like being born again, or perhaps…

…**error…fatal ****dAta**** CorcO1010rcRrcorruption…**

…perhaps this is how 'shutdown' felt.

…

…

"Can I…start over…?"

…

**…system restore initiated**

Mild warmth slowly welled up inside him, followed by a faint, almost lethargic, whirring. Soon after, a small spark gave his entire frame a jolt.

…

When at last his optics kicked on, flickering badly enough, Metal suffered an overload of the bland, non-color white. Slow adjustments confirmed that he was, in fact, lying on an operating table, a robot's hospital bed equivalent. Given his current energy, or lack thereof, Metal was rather accepting of these temporary 'comforts'. Predictably, no day of the Sonic clone's ever stayed relaxing for long, as something started tugging at his sore arm. Having been strapped down, per standard PHP (Potentially Hazardous Patient) procedures, the grumpy speedster could merely groan his discomfort away.

His torture soon intensified with the recovery of his hearing: Repetitions of the words Gretel, petal, or kettle were but a sampling of the audible abominations that kept making his high-performance 'ears' ring. Upon sorting out the information, scrambled in his fatigued mind, the steely hedgehog verified the 'noise' as a persistent chant of "Metal, Metal, METAL!" The last of which caused painful receptor overstimulation, bad enough for him to outright shout in agony.

"Yay! See! See! Mr. Metal's finally up, Mama!"

Though still reeling from his excruciating wake-up call, Metal soon found his annoyance replaced mild intrigue. Perhaps he was still just groggy, but if not, then that voice certainly belonged to…

"Mama…why're you hiding? Come on! Come say hi!"

Of course…he knew that voice.

Lifting his still fuzzy red eyes up, Metal gradually focused on a little fox-like figure leaping up and down excitedly. How the child could literally spit more than fifty words every three seconds like clockwork was beyond the hedgehog's mental faculties. Metal had just about told the pesky, but admittedly…cute, little ankle-biter to be quiet until he noticed another very…VERY recognizable face.

Indeed, his vision did not lie; behind the excitable tyke stood a much larger, silvery figure standing in the background, smiling nervously.

L

*Silvia's POV*

L

Murderous, traitorous, and inherently corrupt were all matter-of-fact descriptions reserved uniformly for only the worst and most depraved of individuals. Based upon their kind's typical lack of true 'free will', few to none of the general mechanized populace ever deserved more than one of these fiercely condemning labels.

Yet Silvia hatefully presumed each of these fit her quite well.

Down as she was, the hybrid supposed that, according to the strange vocabulary employed by E-85, she bore a sort of self-imposed stigma based upon her recent actions. Not that they had been at all illogical or illegal, save for her smuggling Metal into the Medical Wing. Still in all, some manner of inexpugnable 'guilt' or 'disgrace' remained with her. This feeling only intensified when she considered how good…no…more like_ wonderful_, the day before had started out. But now, with the coming of a new dawn, her once cheerful disposition had suffered a heart-wrenching overhaul.

In a way, it should've been a delight to see Metal wake from his hours-long coma. The child too expected her to greet the warrior hedgehog with no reservations or hesitation, a request to which she offered up only a feeble smile. Miserably though, seeing his bitingly crimson optics again brought a great deal of fear and guilt back into her semi-organic mind. Fear, predominantly because of Metal's proven penchant for…brutal retribution. Guilt, however, had a larger place in her thoughts, considering how relaxed and trustworthy she had known the Sonic copy to be, right up until his break of insanity. Even acting in self-defense, and under orders of her master, Eggman, no rational could make her actions _feel_ justified, much less convince her that Metal had been the one out of line.

For one reason or another, the rules, regulations, and even Eggman himself, mattered very little in comparison to the state her friend was in.

"Mama…? What's wrong?" The child innocently asked her. Being crafted out of the obedient machinery she was, Silvia likely would have given the doll an answer, if she had had one. Not that it mattered now, considering Metal's awakening had rendered her completely mute. This, in a way, wasn't terrible, as her wordlessness could hardly make matters worse.

Given time though, the combined gazes of both parties started to unnerve her beyond discomforted silence. With her instincts starting to take over, Silvia followed her protective programming, which in turn ignited within her the sudden urge to flee. Such an urge was soon translated to action when Silvia detected, or at least _thought_ she detected, an audible response from Metal himself.

As if on cue, this poorly attempted escape was thwarted by the timely arrival of their friendly, heavyweight head physician, E-85.

"Well now, Miss Silvia, you certainly seem to be in a rush." The medical supervisor announced in a mischievous, if not infuriating, tone "What's the hurry, dear? Really, after watching over him for hours, I would think you could at least spare a simple 'hello'."

Silvia's mouth fell agape when the jumbo-sized snitch had the audacity to comment on the hybrid's well-kept vigil. The doll didn't make things better when he blurted out _precisely _how much time Silvia had spent fixated on her injured commander. Neither one of the mouthy robots would shut up until Metal, newly freed from his restraints, looked up and commented "Hmph, is that so? You just stood around staring at me while I was deactivated?"

Still as sharp as a diamond-tipped saw, Metal's words never failed to cut deep. Nothing was helped when 85 chose to do them a 'favor' by dismissing herself and the young doll. Metal too granted her no ease when he rose up to his imposing height and glared, or at least she _thought_ he glared, right at her. Did it ever cross 85's frayed circuits that Metal might be in the mood to execute himself a helpless hybrid? Between the duo's abandonment and the doppelganger's edginess, Silvia had every right to her negative outlook. Not that it mattered now, since the Sonic clone had, in his gradual approach, virtually pinned Silvia against one of the room's bleach-white walls.

Trapped and without a single hope of outside intervention, Silvia's irises snapped over to her offensive/defensive golden hue. Having noticed this detail or not, Metal took immediate action by catching the girl's arms up in his tight grip. Confusingly, Silvia's more 'natural' nerves were about to suffer a breakdown from raw fear, but her more robotic side felt as though Metal's touch had sent an exhilarating, high-voltage current throughout her entire frail-looking frame. With her processors overloaded with conflicting information, Silvia submitted to the mental paralysis Metal had, knowingly or unknowingly, inflicted upon her. She could now only watch as the doppelganger's ruby eyes traced over her, as if predatorily searching for a weakness.

How long this system-crashing overview took, she didn't know. However, her greatest shock of all came when Metal looked up and, in the…softest tone imaginable, said "Silvia, I…I can't remember our last mission very well, but…did I hurt you?"

Silvia was forcibly jarred out of her immobilizing daze at his question. Very quickly, she found herself meeting his powerful gaze, which no longer seemed oppressive or lethal at all. Indeed, though maroon-colored they remained; Silvia swore she could see concern for her shining within his battle-hardened irises. Relieving as it was, Silvia clammed up again when Metal's grip loosened considerably, now just sort of being a soothing hug. At last, after his frightening lapse in sanity, he was showing her his warmer side once again.

Directly answering the metallic hedgehog proved to be something of failure, so Silvia resorted to measures that again had her living side screaming in terror: Taking one deadly step into Metal's own space, the girl pulled herself into his glacial embrace. To say this motion left her vulnerable was a gross understatement; her clash with him was a fresh reminder of what Metal was capable of. Yet she went ahead and seized the opportunity, however spontaneous it might've been. Admittedly, it takes a colossal fool, or total defect, to cozy up to the same monster that nearly had you pulverized. But fool, defect, or whatever else she was, Silvia nevertheless felt inclined to seek reassurance in Metal's arms. There was no reason, no rational logic behind her actions, and no functional purpose for taking this idiotic risk. Unless…well perhaps…

"Silvia…"

Perhaps she had been taken by a new sort of madness.

"Silvia? I think…we'd better go-"

"Oh…how SWEET!"

"Mmm yes…E-85… Is it stupidity, or are you and the boy STILL utterly ignorant of the term 'KNOCK FIRST'?

"Hah! Well in fact, _dear_, we did. You must've been a little too distracted by something, or should I say _someone_, to notice!"

"Whoa, Mama really…_really _likes Mr. Metal, huh? Wait…so is he _Dada_ Metal now?"

With a quiet smile, the girl watched as her tender moment skyrocketed into a free-for-all discussion of personal information. Lost in the clouds as her thoughts were, Silvia completely forwent any possible embarrassment. Instead, she savored the humor behind Metal's melodramatic ego, E-85's ploys of ignorance, and the doll's insatiable curiosity. Together, those three were simply brimming with energy, energy that briefly made the hybrid's rough mission seem like only a bad dream.

Nightmares, however, as she would soon discover, have a way of continually coming back to haunt everyone and anyone that experiences them.

It didn't take long for hers to manifest itself again, in the form of the imposing E-99. Having stepped in on the happy reunion unannounced, E-85 tried, to no avail, to dismiss the large general. The bulky military robot merely brushed the medic aside whilst firmly approaching Metal and the hybrid. Having carefully witnessed this scene unfold, Silvia thought 99's stern face bore a sort of dismayed reluctance before he spoke.

"By mandate of our supreme master and creator, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, I hereby place you, Field Commander Metal Sonic and Private Prototype M-class, under arrest.

L

*Tails' POV*

L

To think that such a crude and practically childish design could keep him locked up was a disgrace. Alas, without his tools or anything in the general vicinity to work with, the prodigy had to admit that Eggman really had him by the long and 'bushies' this time. If only he had a little bit of Knuckles' brawn or Sonic's instantaneous thrust, he could likely dismantle this door in a jiffy. Though, given the surprisingly sound structural integrity of this cell, even those two would be hard-pressed for a favorable result.

In short, he was back to square one, and starting to feel a little defeated.

Matters were worsened by the doctor's unusual neglect for the fox's basic needs. How did the obese fool expect to maintain a hostage if he didn't bother to at least feed them? No, perhaps it was his vendetta against their trio. Tails was well aware of all the trouble Sonic, Knuckles, and himself, whom Eggman collectively and mockingly referred to as the 'Sonic Heroes', had caused the mad scientist over the years. Still, to treat a child in this way was just abominable. He could only imagine how awful it would've been if Cream had been taken in his place…

Empowered by that last thought, the kit was once again back on his feet and resolute about finding a way out. However, just as he approached for another crack at busting the lock, that same annoying screen the doctor used earlier was now protruding out from its thin compartment. Tails tried to remain cool as he came face to face with Eggman's ugly mug for the second time.

"Good morning, my brush-tailed prisoner. Enjoy the cold steel bed frame I picked out for you? Maybe now you'd like a nice warm bath of molten iron to wash your worries away?" The wicked man taunted. At least the arrogant egg seemed to be in a good mood today, though that rarely meant anything equally good for any victim who called themselves a mobian. Truly enough, Eggman had a history of being at his most dangerous when completely calm. As such, Tails tried to withhold any trace of nervousness by biting his lip hard. He had no wish to grace the scummy human with a reasonable reply.

In response to the kit's unlikely show of willpower, a trace amount of red appeared on the talking chicken embryo's face. Yet the sizable man somehow collected himself quickly before saying "Playing strong and silent, are we? Well, no matter. I suppose a selfish brat like you is fine with waiting for his precious 'Sawwwnic!' while I…heh-heh…_modify_ this pretty lass."

Perturbed over Eggman's _delicate_ word-choice, Tails kept his gaze affixed to the monitor. A short, four-second wait later, the fox was treated to a chilling sight: A girl, teenaged by appearance, was being led away in the tight grip of a large, E-series robot. The fox boy watched helplessly while the struggling woman was forcefully dragged and shoved through one of the base's many doors. His concern was only heightened when he saw the plated sign posted above, which read 'Experiment Holding Cells'.

"I'd be tempted to find your famed sagacity dubious at best, if you didn't know what THAT room entails for our little guest!" The awful man's twisted insinuation came complete with his trademark, belly-bound laugh, which led to his next statement "Consider her example carefully, my misled mutant. Her fate is the result of ANYONE who crosses the greatest scientific genius in the world! And now…I'll let you watch as I torment this one while you cry in a corner for the hedgehog. But who knows? This might be veeeeery educational, even for you! Oooh-ho-ho-ho!"

With the screen and Eggman's laughter both abruptly cut off, Tails was left wide-eyed and worried. If the doctor wasn't in the bluffing mood, he might soon be subjected to some gruesome 'education' indeed; to say nothing for the pain and suffering of that prisoner. Compared to most girls he knew, even Amy, that one looked especially fragile. There was no way she could stand even mild torture or interrogation. Shutting out his own sight, Tails could again picture the fear that he had seen plastered on her face.

It didn't take long for his eyes to snap back open, now shimmering with a new, but simplistic, motivation present in his thoughts: Someone innocent was about to suffer, and only he could save them.

"I-I guess… I guess it's up to me." The fox commented whilst catching a glimpse of an unsecured ventilation cover high above him; half-wondering why he hadn't noticed it before. Seeing it as his best bet for an escape, Tails hovered up and quickly got to work removing the cover. Unfastening it took a little effort, but soon the vulpine had dislodged it enough to get a good look into the shaft's cramped, dark innards. It shook him up a little just imagining how bad it would be to get caught in such a narrow space. However, biting back his fears and calculations of how he could fail, the kit stuffed himself inside the smooth air-compartment.

"Remember, it's like Sonic said." Tails strained to reassure himself "'Being brave isn't about being unafraid of facing danger; it's being afraid, but being brave enough to face the danger anyway."

Calmed by his friend's old confidence, Tails found the strength to proceed. Sliding further into the shaft, the fox soon made it to an opening where he could see several Eggman robots crawling about. Though not the most relaxing sight, he also recognized the area as being the same as the one he saw on the monitor. Having made the appropriate estimations, he knew it wouldn't be long before he found where they were keeping the prisoner.

"This…isn't going to be easy…but I've heard news reports of a raccoon larcenist pulling off stuff like this. How hard can it be?" Tails chuckled silently, though he still kept focused on coming up with a new plan. He knew it would take every axon and dendrite of his brainpower to figure a way out of this predicament.

L

*With Eggman*

L

Another skillful deception successfully cracked, beaten, and served up fried. Maybe a bit overdone with the further egg correlations, but it changed nothing about the flawlessness of his acting. One usual suspect would, however, almost always question his artful performance at one time or another. Bluntly though, the good doctor felt opposed to dishing out a renegade's revenge today. No, instead he was far too busy riddling out the possible leaps and bounds his new plot would take. Having those…dubious characters, deliver him the wrong hostage, had added a number of interesting kinks to work out. Barring these unexpected events, the last Robotnik would yet make certain that his scheme would not come to ruin. After all, he _was_ the archetypical mad mastermind, and such masterminds are to be mocked, but not underestimated!

Or was it the other way around?

"Doctor, it pleases my wheezing voice chip to, for the twenty-eighth time, remind you THAT METAL SONIC IS CURRENTLY EN ROUTE TO THE A.I.M. OUTPOST!" Orbot shrieked out painfully, obviously putting great emphasis on his message's importance.

His ears had long recieved the message, but little did the obese engineer care. Metal Sonic was a lost cause since the moment he had been activated for his first mission to the Little Planet. True, his latest revival had stirred up some forlorn hope in the doctor's heart, but sadly Metal Sonic was a fading star, a failed project. And yes, the fact that the newest prototype had inherited some of his failed 'genes' did not add any comfort. This is why he had his contingency plan, all gift-wrapped up in his latest invention: A specialized holding cell. The newly designed and delivered capsule would soon serve as the cure, or rather 'manual override', for all of the doppelganger's flawed contributions to the hybrid's programming. Once E-99 placed her in that cell, his preparations would at last reach their long overdue completion.

Fool proof though all this seemed, Eggman couldn't ignore a distinctly heavy feeling in his gut.

Extra mayo though it might've been, he knew there was always a variable; that same undeterminable factor that always managed to undermine him. Whether that little 'factor' in question was the fox-boy, the hybrid, or, unlikely as it seemed, Metal Sonic himself, he did not know. Staging Tails' rescue/escape was one thing, but ensuring that one with Gamma's mind core and Metal's durable body would not, figuratively, come back from the grave, was another.

If nothing else, he could say that he had done one thing right when he made Metal: He gifted him with much of Sonic's own unpredictable, chaotic nature.

Which was, by far and away, his most lethal touch of all.

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty-eight

-l-

Someone asked if I had died, and I am here to confess that that assumption was correct. I had died, but as one of those, as the internet would say, 'born-again, ignorant, cross-hugging, fundamentalist fools' I keep coming back for more! All living flesh is not safe from my insatiable huuuuunger…for reviews? That said, this has been one of those terribly long waits (ignored a lot of good reading to get this finished), so I have no complaints if I get very few.

**DanceDream:** Do you still read this? If so, I would love to hear your comments on this chapter. You really are one (ONE I say, for there are many XD) of my best supporters :)

**Serenity/ravenclaww:** And to the gal who inspired me to write this, I say…my bad :(. You've written some very lovely work that I've not gotten around to (looking forward to reading the newest chapter of Dealing With It and Sweet Lullaby). I also miss our humorously nonsensical 'madness' and whatnot. Hearing from you two again will be a pleasure indeed :)

**Cut Productions: **It's your work I've been shying away from, haven't I? I'm very sorry, but I had limited time to get even this chapter out. Admittedly, reading and reviewing is not the same as writing a full chapter, but I know how you both appreciate in-depth/long reviews, so I didn't want to cheap out. Trust me when I say I've been delayed in reading much more than just Onettsons (which I HIGHLY recommend to anyone reading this note!). Prowerboy, gameloverx, and ravenclaww are all getting some level of silence from me. You'd be surprised how many times I've repeated that last message *sighs*.

**Infamousplot:** I include you still because you're an important part of this story and Reason. I owe many of my improvements to you even now, and would like to continue keeping your name here as a sort of dedication (if only a measly one on my part). I truly appreciate you, Ip :)

**Super Shadix 520:** I really hope I got your username correct (doing by memory this time :P). Speaking of which, be sure to let me know if I went wrong anywhere in this chapter.

**Mewone:** Please tell me if I've missed an update from you too. I need to dedicate part of my down time towards catching up with everyone's work so…yeah if you would. And like everyone else, I hope you liked the chapter!

**Guest:** I demand life insurance as compensation for my unsightly earthen plot (Freudian slip much XD)! This is grave is fit for but a beggar with a shabby, run-down abode! Eh, what's that? Suits me fine? *Sighs* Ah, woe is meat…

Crap…I keep forgetting who reads this story (anymore)! Pardon me if I forgot to include your username here. I posted this in a bit of a hurry, so you'll have to excuse me DX

Until next time!


End file.
